In My Blood
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Quand deux existences se retrouvent chamboulées par leur rencontre. C'est ce qui arrive à Magnus Bane, médecin faisant un stage chez les paramedics de la caserne de New-York. Son tuteur n'étant autre qu'un beau pompier, Alec Lightwood.
1. Chapitre 1

**L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction UA en collaboration avec PumpkinSpy que vous pouvez retrouver aussi sur fanfiction.**

 **Fiction sur une idée de PumpkinSpy qui regardait Chicago Fire. Elle m'a présenté l'idée et on a décidé de créer cette fiction en collaboration.**

 **Couverture de la fiction par PumpkinSpy.**

 **Le titre de la fiction est le titre d'une chanson de Shawn Mendes qui correspond plutôt bien à notre histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous serez nombreux à nous suivre dans cette aventure. Le délai de publication entre deux chapitres sera de deux semaines.**

 **Enfin comme vous le savez certainement la série est annulée, à notre grand désarroi. Si vous voulez soutenir le mouvement pour tenter de sauver la série, vous pouvez trouver PumpkinSpy et moi sur Twitter sous les pseudos suivants : PumpkinSpy87 et didine0391. Vous verrez sur nos pages, comme cela se passe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **1.**

Magnus remercia le vendeur ambulant de café, lui laissa un pourboire et s'empara de son gobelet. Un café au lait taille venti avec trois sucres. C'était ainsi qu'il le buvait depuis qu'il vivait à New-York.

Le café était une nouveauté pour Magnus. Du vrai café et non pas un kopi fait de poudre de café séchée qu'on mettait à infuser directement dans l'eau. Un mélange qui était au mieux buvable au pire acre et franchement mauvais. Et qu'on consommait généralement sans lait. Si pour les américains et le reste du monde, le lait était un produit de consommation courante, ce n'était pas le cas dans son pays. Le lait était un produit de luxe excessivement cher.

Magnus en était encore au point où un rien l'émerveillait dans la grande ville qu'était New-York. La Grosse Pomme comme l'appelait le monde entier mais pas les New-Yorkais, comme lui avait sermonné les oreilles son colocataire. Ragnor était à lui seul un personnage. Ils apprenaient encore à composer avec les coutumes et habitudes de chacun mais Magnus était ravi d'avoir trouvé un tel colocataire. Ragnor était certes excentrique mais à l'écoute et gentil sous ses airs bourrus. C'était lui qui avait pris le temps de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la vie new-yorkaise quand Magnus avait répondu à l'offre de colocation en ligne, débarquant tout droit de son Indonésie natale.

Tout aux États-Unis était dans la démesure. Cela le changeait de son pays mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, il était fait pour cette vie.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait éviter de se perdre et d'arriver en retard à sa convocation ça l'arrangerait.

L'hôpital dans lequel il avait décidé de refaire son internat de médecine urgentiste avait exigé de lui qu'il fasse un stage auprès d'une caserne de pompiers et de paramedics de la ville.

Catarina Loss, l'infirmière en chef, lui avait suggéré la Caserne 3 comme lieu de stage, arguant que c'était l'une des meilleures et des plus accueillantes. Magnus avait donné son accord. Si Catarina lui conseillait cette caserne plutôt qu'une autre, il ne pouvait que la croire sur parole. Elle était après tout new-yorkaise de naissance et celle qui traitait le plus avec la première équipe de soin avant qu'ils ne prennent en charge les patients à l'hôpital. Elle avait l'expérience et le recul nécessaire pour être de bon conseil et faire face à n'importe quelle situation.

Magnus avait fait son internat à Jakarta mais il reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il avait beau connaître son métier, il était vite dépassé par l'abondance de blessés dans l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait.

A Jakarta, il traitait tout autant de patients mais les causes étaient bien différentes. Les urgentistes s'occupaient de personnes souffrants de maladies dues à leur manque d'hygiène précaire, comment pouvaient-ils oublier de faire bouillir leur eau pour la décontaminer ? Ou alors d'enfants ou jeunes adultes souffrant de troubles alimentaires parce qu'ils ne s'alimentaient pas suffisamment. Magnus ne parlait même pas de toutes ces personnes âgées courageuses qui faisaient plusieurs kilomètres à pied chaque jour pour aller travailler et qui finissaient par mourir d'épuisement.

Oui son premier internat avait été bien différent de celui qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle. Blessures par balles, drogues, coups de poignards, c'était tout autant de nouveautés à assimiler que son nouveau mode de vie.

Vérifiant sur son smartphone qu'il empruntait la bonne direction, merci l'application GPS, Magnus prit le temps de se recentrer sur lui-même et de calmer son esprit. Quelques mantras récités mentalement lui seraient amplement suffisants. Il tenait à faire bonne impression et à fournir un travail exemplaire. L'avis et la note du chef de caserne allaient avoir un poids conséquent lors de sa validation d'internat. Il était impératif qu'il réussisse, surtout si Magnus voulait postuler en tant que titulaire au New-York Med.

La caserne finit par se dresser devant lui. Imposante, drapée d'une architecture à la limite du gothique. Il se dégageait du bâtiment une certaine prestance et une aura presque surnaturelle.

Les larges portes permettant aux différents véhicules de partir en intervention étaient ouvertes, comme une invitation silencieuse à venir s'entretenir avec ces héros de l'ombre qui risquaient leurs vies pour permettre aux citoyens de survivre à des situations dangereuses et peu orthodoxes.

Magnus s'approcha doucement, s'imprégnant des lieux, fébrile et impatient à l'idée d'être dans le feu de l'action. Il était habitué à prendre des décisions rapidement, à agir presque instinctivement pour sauver la vie de ses patients. Mais les paramedics et les pompiers réfléchissaient et travaillaient encore plus rapidement que les médecins. Ils avaient une autre approche du métier, évaluaient les risques avec un autre état d'esprit.

Ce stage serait enrichissant à ne pas en douter.

Magnus allait pénétrer dans la caserne quand son regard fut attiré par une inscription en lettres gothiques rouge sur un des piliers de la bâtisse. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des inscriptions était en fait un long cadre en bois avec en son sein, une affiche à l'aspect de parchemin, probablement vieille de plusieurs générations.

 _« Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir_

 _Ni de m'éloigner loin de toi._

 _Où tu iras, j'irai_

 _Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai._

 _Ton peuple sera mon peuple_

 _Ton Dieu sera le mien_

 _Où tu mourras, je mourrai_

 _Et j'y serai enterré._

 _Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur_

 _Si autre que la Mort venait à me séparer de toi. »_

_ Je peux vous aider ?, l'interpella un pompier en venant dans sa direction.

_ Bonjour, répondit Magnus en tendant la main. Je suis envoyé par le Med pour un stage d'urgentiste au sein de votre caserne.

_ Ah, le petit nouveau, s'esclaffa le pompier avec joie. Jace Herondale, échelle, se présenta le pompier en serrant la main de Magnus. Je vais t'amener au Lieutenant, c'est lui qui te supervisera en attendant que le Capitaine soit là.

Magnus acquiesça et emboîta le pas à Jace.

_ Tu permets que je te tutoie ? On se tutoie tous ici.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Magnus.

_ T'as un drôle d'accent, t'es pas d'ici ?

Magnus sourit, amusé par la remarque du pompier. Ragnor aussi se moquait souvent de son accent chantant.

_ Pas du tout, je suis originaire d'Indonésie. J'ai grandi à Batavia et je vivais à Jakarta avant de venir vivre ici.

_ Eh ben, sacré dépaysement, siffla Jace en ouvrant une porte battante qui menait vraisemblablement à la salle de repos. Hey, Lieutenant ! Le stagiaire est là !

Une beauté froide. Magnus n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'homme qui venait à leur rencontre. Grand, tout en muscle, charismatique. Le Lieutenant imposait le respect sans avoir besoin d'émettre une seule parole. Sa chevelure de jais contrastait avec sa peau pâle, d'une blancheur presque irréelle. Une pâleur qui faisait ressortir le tatouage que portait le pompier sur l'un des côtés de son cou. Il était à couper le souffle. Ses yeux bleus glacials s'ancrèrent aux siens et le happèrent sans que Magnus ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

_ Magnus Bane ?, interrogea le Lieutenant. Catarina Loss m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Alec Lightwood, c'est moi qui vais vous superviser pendant toute la durée de votre stage.

Le timbre de voix, bas et rauque, déclencha des frissons à Magnus. Des picotements enchanteurs dans tout le corps. Comme des milliers de petites décharges électriques. Magnus voulait bien être sous les ordres de cet homme et se plier à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander.

Jace qui observait l'échange se racla la gorge faisant sortir Magnus de sa transe. Étrangement, il vit Alec rougir légèrement et détourner le regard pour incendier le pompier du regard. Magnus aurait-il loupé quelque chose durant les quelques secondes où il s'était perdu dans sa contemplation ?

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance Lieutenant, sourit Magnus en tendant la main.

 _Il était plus que ravi même._

_ Appelez-moi Alec, répondit le pompier avec un sourire en serrant la main du médecin.

_ Seulement si on se tutoie, c'est d'usage ici il paraît, poursuivit avec amabilité Magnus.

_ Très bien. C'est ton tout premier stage d'après Catarina et non une remise à niveau. Tu as des questions particulières ?

_ Est-ce que je vais devoir courir dans un immeuble en feu ? Parce que c'est quelque chose qui risque de m'embarrasser et t'embarrasser aussi. Surtout quand je vais me mettre à courir dans la direction opposée, plaisanta à moitié Magnus, plus que satisfait de voir l'amusement dans le regard d'Alec.

_ Non, s'esclaffa Alec. Tu seras avec Isabelle et Clary en tant que paramedic, le rassura le pompier. Ton stage va consister à prendre en charge le patient avant qu'il ne soit conduit à l'hôpital, à prodiguer les premiers soins.

_ Donc, je ne monterai pas dans le camion ?

_ Seulement pour te montrer à quoi il ressemble mais certainement pas pour une intervention, confirma Alec. Viens je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe et te faire faire le tour de la caserne.

_ Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux Alec, proposa Jace avec un certain amusement. Comme ça, Magnus pourra me parler de Jakarta.

Alec ouvrit la bouche, prêt à décliner l'offre de son coéquipier avant de capter le regard un peu trop observateur de Jace sur lui. Son frère d'arme le testait, bien conscient du trouble qui s'était emparé d'Alec quand il avait posé son regard sur Magnus.

_ Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau en cas de besoin, approuva finalement Alec en rendant son regard à Jace.

_ Parfait Magnus, à nous deux, s'exclama Jace en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du médecin. Jakarta ?

Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard caresser le corps de Magnus alors que celui-ci quittait le réfectoire en compagnie de Jace.

 _Magnus Bane..._

Rien que son nom suffisait à lui seul à lui déclencher des frissons. La manière dont il l'avait appelé _'Lieutenant'_ avait réveillé des désirs qu'Alec ne pensait pas posséder. Un désir et un besoin bestial de posséder cet homme, de le plier à ses envies, de le faire supplier mais aussi de le posséder corps et âme. De ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Leur poignée de main lui avait donné envie de tirer sur le bras de cet inconnu et de le prendre dans ses bras, de se noyer dans son étreinte, respirer son odeur, de goûter à sa peau couleur caramel. Les yeux mordorés en forme d'amande de Magnus avaient fait battre plus rapidement le cœur d'Alec avec l'envie de sourire stupidement sans aucune raison.

Et chose tout à fait inédite, il avait l'envie de se faire posséder par cet homme, pour la première fois de sa vie, Alec désirait qu'un homme le fasse sien. Avec Magnus, Alec était prêt à inverser les rôles.

Son intérêt pour Magnus commença à se manifester physiquement, le forçant à inspirer profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'allait pas laisser un simple inconnu avoir autant d'emprise sur lui ! D'autant plus qu'il était responsable de la vie de Magnus tout comme celles de ces hommes. Rien ni personne ne devait s'immiscer dans ses pensées et son self-contrôle.

Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait cloisonner son désir pour Magnus dans son esprit, au point de l'oublier et de le faire taire pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

Ensuite Magnus Bane disparaîtrait de sa vie.

(-)

Magnus sentit l'adrénaline mais aussi l'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac. L'unité avait été appelée sur les lieux d'un immeuble en flammes, un vieil entrepôt abandonné et désaffecté, ancienne usine de produits chimiques. L'ambulance suivait les deux camions ne se laissant pas distancer une seule fois.

Magnus pouvait déjà apercevoir la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'expérience concernant les feux mais une telle fumée ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Merde, jura Isabelle en se rapprochant légèrement du pare-brise. Y'a encore des produits chimiques dans l'usine soit-disant désaffectée.

_ Tu arrives à voir ça rien qu'à la fumée ?, demanda Magnus, impressionné par le savoir de la jeune femme.

Isabelle acquiesça mais garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur les camions qui les précédaient.

_ C'est dans ses gènes, c'est pour ça, pouffa Clary avec amusement. Alec et elle ont pratiquement été élevés dans une caserne. Ils doivent avoir le gène de pompier dans leur ADN.

Isabelle secoua la tête, amusée par la remarque de sa coéquipière.

_ C'est Alec le pompier, fit remarquer Isabelle. Moi je ne m'occupe que des blessés et à l'occasion de mon crétin de frère qui se blesse pendant ses interventions.

_ C'est une tradition aux États-Unis d'exercer le même métier sur plusieurs générations ?, s'enquit Magnus, toujours prêt à en apprendre un peu plus sur son pays d'adoption.

_ Oui et non, confirma Clary. Mais en tout cas, ça l'est pour les Lightwood.

_ Là encore, je me dois de te contredire, le seul pompier c'est Alec. Il est le seul à avoir souhaité poursuivre cette vocation, moi personnellement, je ne me voyais pas courir dans un bâtiment en flammes ou tout autre chose que sont amenés à faire les pompiers. Je préfère assurer les premiers soins et notre petit frère n'est pas un pompier non plus mais un infirmier.

_ Max !, s'exclama soudainement Magnus. Max est votre frère, c'est ça ?

_ Tu connais Maxie ?

_ On travaille ensemble, confirma Magnus. Il vient d'être diplômé, il a un très bon contact avec les patients.

_ Comme quoi, le monde est petit, sourit Clary.

_ Il m'avait parlé de son frère et de sa sœur qui bossaient dans une caserne ensemble mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

_ Plus tard les potins, on arrive, signala Isabelle en descendant déjà de l'ambulance alors qu'elle n'était pas encore à l'arrêt.

Alec était déjà en train de donner des ordres. Tous évoluaient en totale symbiose, comme une seule et même personne. C'était impressionnant à voir. Magnus avait l'impression de regarder un épisode d'une série sauf que c'était la réalité et que cela se déroulait à l'instant même devant lui.

_ Jace ! Contacte le QG et demande leur que l'unité spécialisée dans les feux chimiques nous rejoignent sur place, ordonna Alec. Aline et Sebastian, faites le tour et trouvez-moi d'autres issues pouvant nous permettre d'entrer sans risquer qu'une poche d'air n'explose.

Les pompiers s'affairaient déjà quand Isabelle et Clary s'avancèrent. Alec se tourna vers eux. Magnus se fit la réflexion que le mélange de couleur, marron terne et jaune était hideux mais qu'il mettait étrangement Alec en valeur. Le pompier était sexy dans sa tenue d'intervention, le prestige de l'uniforme très probablement...

_ Vous trois, vous restez en stand-by, leur ordonna Alec. Vous ne vous approcherez pas de ce bâtiment tant qu'il n'est pas sécurisé.

_ Lieutenant !, l'appela Jace. Y'a des hommes sur le toit !

Une seconde sirène se fit entendre alors qu'un 4x4 break se garait près de l'ambulance. Un homme presque aussi grand qu'Alec et noir en sortit, portant lui aussi la tenue d'intervention.

_ Alec, fais-moi un topo, ordonna l'homme en venant se poster à leurs côtés.

_ Ancienne usine de produits chimiques, annonça Alec. Qui devait être vide de toute présence humaine et désaffectée mais la fumée nous indique le contraire et on vient de trouver des hommes sur le toit. Jace a contacté l'unité spécialisée et j'ai envoyé Aline et Sebastian faire le tour de l'immeuble.

_ Très bien, approuva l'homme. Allez me chercher ces hommes le plus rapidement possible avant que ça n'explose.

Alec acquiesça et les abandonna.

_ Jace ! Déploie l'échelle et va les chercher !, ordonna à son tour Alec.

_ Luke Garroway, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main à Magnus.

_ Magnus Bane, le salua à son tour le médecin. Le Med m'envoie faire un stage au sein de votre caserne.

_ On vous a faire faire le tour ?

_ Jace s'en est chargé et Isabelle m'a fourni une tenue de paramedic, confirma Magnus.

_ Bien restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de vous, leur demanda Luke avant de rejoindre ses hommes.

_ C'est le chef de la caserne, lui apprit Isabelle. Un grand pompier et un homme profondément bon. Alec est son bras-droit.

Magnus acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur l'intervention. Alec venait de se saisir d'une petite échelle et grimpait déjà celle déployée en totalité dans les airs avec une aisance frisant le ridicule. Cet homme était un fantasme sur pattes. Tout dans ses gestes démontrait son expérience et son professionnalisme. Les hommes du bataillon avaient confiance en lui. Magnus ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient tous prêts à suivre Alec dans n'importe quelle situation.

Jace aidait les hommes à redescendre quand une explosion au niveau du dernier étage retentit, ébranlant la façade et faisant bouger dangereusement l'échelle. Le souffle de l'explosion fit chuter Alec et le dernier homme encore présents sur l'échelle, les faisant pendre dans le vide.

Magnus sentit sa respiration se couper et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa main alla s'emparer de celle de Clary et la serra avec force. Les cris de l'homme résonnaient et prenaient le pas sur les nombreux bruits qui les entouraient. Alec le tenait fermement, seulement accroché par ses bottes qu'il avait réussi à coincer entre les barreaux de l'échelle au moment où ils avaient basculés.

Cela dura à peine une minute tant la réactivité des pompiers était impressionnante mais cela avait suffit à Magnus pour qu'il se sente happé dans une spirale sans fin de peur. Pour le pauvre homme bien sûr mais surtout pour Alec. Ils ne devaient leur survie qu'aux réflexes hors pairs du pompier.

Isabelle leur signala que c'était à leur tour d'intervenir et Magnus occulta Alec de son esprit pour se concentrer sur les hommes que les pompiers leurs ramenaient. Il avait des patients à ausculter et cela occulta tout le reste.

(-)

_ C'est une vilaine brûlure, signala Magnus en déposant une trousse de soin sur le bureau d'Alec.

_ J'ai connu pire, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Magnus avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non, je suis seulement venu m'occuper de toi, lui apprit le médecin en s'asseyant à demi sur le bureau. Montre-moi ton cou.

Alec poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans son siège.

_ Je vais bien, insista Alec. Alors tu peux dire à Isabelle que ce n'est pas nécessaire, grogna Alec en croisant les bras.

_ Alexander, c'est moi le médecin ici, répondit avec autorité Magnus.

Alec tourna légèrement la tête et laissa Magnus l'ausculter. Le toucher du médecin était ferme mais empli de douceur. Le pompier ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'indonésien du coin de l'œil tout le temps que durèrent les soins. La bouche de Magnus se plissait sous la concentration et le médecin semblait avoir occulté tout ce qui n'était pas son patient. Il se tenait vraiment proche d'Alec, tellement qu'il pourrait finir sur ses genoux si le pompier le tirait à lui.

Il se dégageait une agréable odeur du médecin qui donnait envie à Alec de poser son front dans le cou de Magnus et d'inspirer son parfum jusqu'à s'en imprégner totalement. Noyé dans un cocon de douceur, protégé de tout. Cette odeur lui faisait penser à la maison, celle dont il rêvait, un endroit où il pourrait construire sa vie avec la personne aimée.

_ Je vérifierai le pansement demain pour voir si une infection se présente ou pas, annonça Magnus en se reculant légèrement. Est-ce que tu te sens nauséeux ? Des maux de tête ?

_ Magnus, le stoppa avec douceur Alec, résistant à l'envie de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer. Vraiment, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Magnus fit la moue mais ne chercha pas à argumenter. Alec le trouvait adorable à cet instant.

_ Très bien mais si jamais tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu viens me voir immédiatement même si je suis en train de dormir, insista Magnus.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sourit Alec, attendri.

_ Alors qu'est ce que vous faites pendant les gardes ?, demanda Magnus en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

_ On s'occupe, on est une famille ou presque dans cette caserne. Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, ils vont t'inclure dans leurs activités.

_ Et toi ? Tu vas passer ta garde dans ton bureau ?

_ Non, je termine mon rapport et je vous rejoins. Vas-y, je serai là dans quelques minutes.

Magnus acquiesça en souriant avant de laisser Alec seul.

_ Tu l'aimes bien, énonça Jace en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Pas du tout, contredit Alec en retournant à son rapport.

_ Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas repris quand il t'a appelé Alexander et tu t'es laissé soigner très facilement, _beaucoup trop_ facilement.

_ Ça n'a aucun rapport et puis c'est un médecin, j'allais quand même pas lui dire de s'occuper de son cul.

_ Bien sûr que non, vu que tu l'aimes bien et que tu veux t'occuper toi-même de son cul, s'esclaffa Jace.

_ Connard, l'insulta Alec en lui envoyant son stylo à la figure.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, persifla Jace. Ne reste pas trop longtemps enfermé dans ton bureau pour une fois ou j'enverrai Magnus, il a l'air de savoir comment te prendre.

_ Dégage Jace !, grogna Alec en rougissant.

(-)

Magnus trouva la salle de repos grâce au brouhaha ambiant qui se faisait entendre par la porte entrouverte. Il entra et se retrouva dans une immense pièce. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches de pompiers et paramedics en action, l'emblème des pompiers de New-York s'affichant un peu partout.

Une photo au mur attira l'attention de Magnus. Le personnel de la caserne posait fièrement en habit d'apparat. Un des hommes capta tout de suite le regard du médecin. Alec était magnifique dans son uniforme bleu marine aux fins liserés blancs, des gants blancs qu'il portait, au képi posé sur ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais le mettait en valeur. La veste parfaitement ajustée laissait deviner une musculature ciselée. Les feux de l'enfer devaient être moins chauds que le Lieutenant Lightwood sur ce cliché.

Magnus s'extirpa de sa contemplation poussée qui lui avait donné un coup de chaud pour se recentrer sur la pièce.

Elle était divisée en trois parties. Une comportait un grand écran plat avec consoles, jeux vidéos et un canapé imposant permettant de partager des parties endiablées. Une autre était sans doute le coin repas avec une grande table pouvant contenir facilement une dizaine de personnes. La tablée était occupée par trois hommes très différents et une jeune femme blonde à l'allure vulgaire que Magnus ne connaissait pas. Et enfin, la dernière partie accueillait un jeu de fléchettes, un babyfoot, un billard et un coin bar qui était entouré par la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Le médecin reconnut plusieurs des pompiers qui avaient participé à l'intervention à l'usine soi-disant désaffectée ainsi que ses deux collègues paramedics Clary et Izzy. Cette dernière ayant opté pour une tenue plus décontractée, comme ses collègues mais toujours aux couleurs de la caserne, l'accueillit avec joie.

_ Magnus ! Bienvenue dans l'antre de la détente. Plus communément appelée salle de repos.

Elle approcha le médecin du groupe en le poussant dans le dos.

_ A tous, je vous présente Magnus Bane, médecin qui fait un stage parmi nous.

Les différentes personnes le saluèrent dont les pompiers qui avaient été sur le feu mais qui n'avaient pas été présentés à lui. Magnus se félicita d'avoir une bonne mémoire des noms. Il avait maintenant un prénom sur chaque visage et c'était plutôt très bien pour commencer sa garde dans de bonnes conditions.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, demanda Jordan. Bien sûr, je n'ai que du soft à te proposer, on reste en garde, termina t-il.

Jordan était un bel homme sans doute d'origine amérindienne songea Magnus, au vu de sa peau tannée et des traits carrés de son visage, propre à son ethnie.

_ Un mojito...c'est dans tes cordes ?, questionna Magnus. Il s'était découvert une passion pour le mojito en arrivant à New-York et optait pendant sa garde pour une version non alcoolisée.

_ Tout est dans ses cordes quand il s'agit de boissons, plaisanta Jace en entrant dans la pièce, suivi du diablement bel Alec.

Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir son souffle se couper légèrement à chaque apparition de cet homme. Il avait une telle présence qu'elle envahissait la pièce mais pas de manière désagréable, plutôt d'une manière chaude comme un cocon protecteur.

Le médecin remarqua que les yeux bleus d'Alec s'ombragèrent à la vue du groupe de quatre qui faisait des messes basses à l'écart du reste de la bande. Magnus eut comme l'impression que ces gens ne deviendraient pas ses amis s'ils attiraient ainsi un sentiment visiblement négatif chez le Lieutenant.

_ J'ai profité dignement de mes années étudiantes en maniant l'art du shaker, Herondale, rit Jordan.

_ Sur ce point, Jace n'a rien à t'envier. Il a plus que profité, il s'est prélassé dans les fêtes estudiantines, répliqua Alec en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jace avant de s'approcher de sa sœur.

Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe droite. Izzy était une des rares femmes de la caserne et en tant que tel, elle était souvent la cible de blagues plus ou moins fines. Cette dernière ne s'en émouvait pas, elle était plus que capable de riposter. C'était sa famille, elle était bien dans cette ambiance remplie de testostérone et ne changerait d'endroit pour rien au monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que je sers à nos derniers arrivants ?, questionna Jordan en tendant son verre à Magnus qui le saisit. Une petit ombrelle ornait le cocktail, le médecin trouva cela terriblement kitsch et drôle à la fois.

Visiblement tout en étant en garde, le personnel restant savait s'amuser.

_ Eau de coco pour moi, demanda Alec.

_ Terriblement sain notre lieutenant, rit Jordan en envoyant une briquette de la boisson à Alec, qui la rattrapa avec aisance, d'une main.

 _Ça_ , c'était classe pensa Magnus en ne pouvant retenir une œillade admirative.

_ Coca, lança Jace avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. Qui est partant pour un billard ?

Aline, Underhill et Alec acceptèrent. Les autres privilégièrent un jeu vidéo. Quant à Clary, elle s'était éclipsée pour dormir en attendant une éventuelle intervention.

Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui restait cloué au bar, sans participer à l'une ou l'autre des activités. Et clairement même si la proximité du médecin avait le don d'enflammer ses sens, il ne pouvait le laisser de côté. Cette caserne était une famille, Magnus en faisant maintenant pleinement partie.

_ Tu ne participes pas ?, demanda le lieutenant en pointant la table de billard.

_ Je ne sais pas jouer. Disons qu'à Jakarta, ce n'est pas vraiment le loisir à la mode. On faisait plutôt des parties déchaînées de Surakarta, répondit le médecin tout en restant adossé au bar.

_ De quoi ?, reprit Alec avec une moue interrogative délicieusement mignonne.

_ C'est un jeu de plateau. Six lignes verticales, six lignes horizontales reliées par des courbes. Chaque joueur a douze pions. Pour faire bref et parce que les règles sont compliquées à expliquer sans support, le but est d'attraper les pions de l'adversaire, expliqua Magnus avec une lueur enjouée dans les yeux en se remémorant des soirées entières avec ses amis à faire des tournois de Surakarta.

Alec le remarqua et admira les prunelles mordorées qui brillaient un peu plus fortement à l'évocation de ce jeu. A cet instant, sa seule envie fut de garder cet éclat intact chez le médecin.

_ Tu m'apprendras à l'occasion mais pour ce qui est du billard, je peux être ton professeur, proposa Alec en lui faisant signe de venir.

Magnus se retint de lui dire que venant de lui, il accepterait que le lieutenant soit le professeur de beaucoup de choses. Dont certaines impliquant beaucoup moins de tissus qu'ils ne portaient tous les deux. Le médecin se ressaisit, il devait garder la tête froide, il était ici pour un stage, nouer d'éventuelles amitiés mais pas plus. Enfin avec Alec, il accepterait sans doute un petit bonus.

_ Ouais, il peut t'enseigner, il est doué pour tenir des queues, jeta sans malice dans la voix, un homme basané.

Un de ceux qui restait à l'écart.

Alec se tendit, ce n'était un secret pour personne à la caserne qu'il était gay et Alec tolérait les blagues vaseuses de ses collègues à ce propos car elles n'étaient jamais dans le but de le blesser. Concernant Raj, c'était un autre débat, il ressentait du dégoût pour le style de vie du lieutenant et ne s'en cachait jamais. Et malheureusement Raj étant le lieutenant partie secours, Alec avait souvent affaire avec lui.

Alexander opta pour l'ignorance cette fois-ci. Car l'ignorance est dit-on le plus grand des mépris.

_ Je ne devrais pas être mauvais alors, rétorqua Magnus avec un clin d'œil provocateur à Raj.

Alec essaya tant bien que mal de garder un air neutre, alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. A la fois parce que le médecin l'avait défendu en le connaissant depuis à peine quelques heures et parce qu'il savait maintenant que Magnus n'était pas inaccessible. Cela propagea un feu ardent dans tout son corps trouvant son épicentre dans son ventre avant qu'Alec ne se foute une claque mentale, se reprenant. Vie amoureuse et vie professionnelle ne devaient jamais se mêler, jamais.

_ Raj, c'est toujours aussi épatant de voir à quel point la vie sexuelle d'Alec t'intéresse. Tu devrais la tenir un peu ta queue pour vider ton trop plein de frustration, piqua Jace.

S'attaquer à Alec quand Jace était dans la même pièce était la plus mauvaise des idées. Raj ne répliqua donc pas. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de l'Herondale mais parce que la situation allait finir par dégénérer. Et si c'était le cas, Raj savait qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps son sang froid et qu'il donnerait le premier coup ce qui impliquerait une sanction pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt à saboter sa carrière pour une joute avec Jace à propos de son meilleur ami et de sa vie dépravée.

Une voix grave interrompit le brouhaha qui s'était réinstallé dans la salle.

_ Lieutenant Lightwood.

Alec se dirigea vers Luke qui était resté à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était sur le départ et avait revêtu sa tenue civile. Il était habillé de manière plutôt étudiée songea Alec en voyant la belle chemise et le pantalon cintré.

_ Je pars, Lieutenant. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui nécessite ma présence ou si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux me contacter sur mon portable de service. Luke fit une courte pause et reprit plus bas. Ou mon personnel si je ne réponds pas.

_ Tu passes la soirée avec ma mère ?, chuchota Alec en pointant d'un doigt la tenue de son chef.

La relation de Maryse et Luke n'était connue que d'Izzy et Jace dans la caserne. Il était nécessaire que cela reste ainsi tant que le divorce avec Robert n'était pas définitivement prononcé.

_ Oui, opina le chef.

_ Alors bonne soirée, Luke !, sourit Alec en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

_ Lieutenant Lightwood, tenta Luke avec sa voix autoritaire de chef de caserne.

_ Seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire. Offre la plus belle des soirées à ma mère, elle en a bien besoin, signala Alec avec douceur.

Sa mère était une montagne de courage, de gentillesse et d'amour, elle méritait d'être chérie plus que nulle autre.

_ Compte sur moi. Bonne garde à tous ! Et faites attention à vous si vous sortez en intervention !, termina Luke à la cantonade.

_ Alec, Magnus attend que tu lui apprennes ton doigté, dit Jace d'un ton qui se voulait innocent, qui se voulait juste.

Le lieutenant connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que le choix des mots avait été pesé avec précision pour toucher juste. Jace se moquait gentiment de son trouble, Alec pouvait dealer avec ça. Le lieutenant s'approcha de la table, tapotant l'arrière de la tête de Jace, but un peu de son eau de coco et se saisit d'une queue de billard.

_ Je vais faire un coup lentement pour te montrer et ça sera ton tour, expliqua Alec. Le principe, avec la boule blanche, tu dois taper une des autres boules pour qu'elle rentre dans un des six trous situés autour de la table.

Magnus opina, Alec se baissa alors pour préparer son tir et le médecin fut perdu, son regard attiré aussitôt vers les fesses du lieutenant, avait-on idée d'avoir un pantalon d'uniforme aussi moulant. Le cul était tellement mis en valeur que Magnus avait l'envie irrésistible d'y porter ses mains, juste un peu pour voir si les fesses étaient aussi fermes qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter.

_ Je sais que tu es un novice en billard alors un conseil, pose les yeux un peu plus haut, plaisanta Jace en donnant un coup de coude à Magnus.

Courageusement, le médecin se détourna de la vision enchanteresse pour se concentrer sur Alec, juste le temps de voir une boule rentrer dans le coin gauche supérieur de la table. Les biceps du lieutenant étaient encore bandés par l'effort et cela produisait un effet assez mauvais sur la température corporelle de Magnus. Toute cette puissance, tous ces muscles sculptés exerçaient sur lui un pouvoir égal au chant des sirènes sur des pirates voguant sur les flots. Le médecin s'en contrefichait à cet instant de se fracasser sur des rochers, Alec était une tentation divine.

Magnus remarqua d'ailleurs un nouveau tatouage sur le biceps droit d'Alec, à l'intérieur. Un symbole qu'il se rappelait avoir vu, il y a peu. Ça y est, il se souvenait, il s'agissait d'un des détails du blason des pompiers de New-York, une flamme entourée d'un cercle épais entrecoupé en bas et en haut.

Clary avait dit que c'était dans les gênes des Lightwood d'être pompier, c'était visiblement plus palpable que jamais chez Alec. Il s'était littéralement encré son métier sur le bras.

_ Tu as compris ?, demanda le lieutenant tirant Magnus de ses pensées.

_ Oui, tenta le médecin d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait strictement rien écouté mais ça ne devait pas être sorcier de faire rentrer une boule dans un trou.

Jace rit discrètement accompagné d'Aline, avec étonnement le médecin vit celui qui se nommait Underhill le regarder avec une colère à peine voilée. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et récupéra la queue de billard qu'Alec lui tendait. Il s'en arma, s'approcha de la boule blanche et à ce moment là, il ne sut strictement pas quoi faire.

_ Alec, je crois que Magnus a besoin d'aide, dit Aline, sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Le lieutenant déglutit, il avait proposé d'apprendre au médecin, mais s'approcher, devoir entrer en contact avec ce corps avec lequel il avait envie de se fondre était un supplice. Cela le faisait se tenir sur une corde raide et fine.

Alec se pencha au dessus de Magnus, mettant ses mains par-dessus celles du médecin, ses bras dans le prolongement des siens, son torse contre son dos. Alec sentit ses joues surchauffer à ce contact. Ce contact qu'il avait terriblement envie de reproduire en d'autres circonstances. En attendant, il décida de se recentrer en jouant au parfait petit prof.

_ Il faut que tu te positionnes ainsi puis tu donnes un coup sec dans la boule pour l'amener à la destination que tu as choisie.

Magnus frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Alec dans son oreille. Il voulait bien faire l'effort de rester stoïque et de combattre son envie de l'homme formidable qu'était le lieutenant mais son self-contrôle atteignait ses limites. Le médecin joua, n'accordant aucune importance à l'endroit où la boule allait atterrir. Alec saturait son air par sa présence.

Jace regardait la scène, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Alec et Magnus étaient tellement en contrôle sur eux-mêmes que c'en était risible. Jace tourna son attention vers Izzy. Sentant un regard sur elle, cette dernière se retourna et retint à grande peine un fou rire. Puis, elle fit un clin d'œil à Jace avant de retourner à sa partie.

Quand Jace revint à la scène, Magnus et Alec s'étaient détachés, ils se tenaient littéralement chacun à un coin opposé de la table, cette dernière les séparant, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'attraction terrestre les repousse dans les bras de l'autre. Jace nota cependant le regard fulminant d'Underhill et ne donnait pas cher de la queue de billard qu'il tenait.

La partie reprit dans la bonne humeur ambiante malgré la légère gêne qu'on pouvait sentir entre Magnus et Alec.

Sebastian s'approcha, faisant une pause sur sa session jeu vidéo alors qu'Alec jouait son coup.

_ Tom, ne regarde pas tant le cul de notre lieutenant, tu y es habitué pourtant. Tu connais ses vallons mieux que personne, plaisanta Sebastian.

Alec manqua de s'étouffer, dardant aussitôt son regard sur Magnus pour savoir s'il avait compris la teneur de la phrase et visiblement oui, au vu de son visage surpris. Plus une autre émotion qu'Alec ne savait déterminer.

Dans la caserne, tout le monde savait qu'Alec et Tom couchaient ensemble de temps à autre. C'était un arrangement purement sexuel pour le lieutenant. Il était un homme avec ses désirs, Underhill était séduisant, ils avaient dérapé une fois après une soirée arrosée et ça s'était reproduit après à plusieurs reprises. Alec avait été clair avec Tom, il ne cherchait pas de relation à long terme, juste du sexe. Ou si plutôt, le lieutenant rêvait d'une relation à long terme mais pas avec Tom. Puis l'amour, l'amour était un sujet délicat pour Alec. Il savait trop bien à quel point l'amour pouvait blesser. Et il avait cette règle, pas d'amourette au boulot.

Magnus canalisa la déception que lui inspirait cette annonce. Il pensait Alec libre d'attache mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Tom et Alec n'avaient pas l'air très proches mais l'environnement les faisait peut-être se contenir pour éviter toute vague. La bile lui montait à la gorge et il se trouvait idiot de ressentir ça. Alec était rentré dans sa vie depuis à peine quelques heures.

Le médecin devait rester concentré sur son stage, c'était le seul point qui comptait.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, souffla Jace à Magnus.

_ Alec serait heureux que tu considères sa relation ainsi, répondit le médecin d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Magnus se détourna et retourna au bar, il n'avait plus envie de jouer, il passa son dernier tour puis vida son mojito. Mais sans alcool, le cocktail n'avait pas vraiment le pouvoir d'apaiser son tourment.

(-)

Après quelques minutes, qu'il avait passé cloué au bar, Magnus entendit Sebastian crier à la cantonade.

_ Je commande quoi comme pizzas, les enfants ? Dites tout à papa.

Le groupe rit excepté Magnus, Jace le sentant à l'écart et voyant qu'Alec continuait à l'éviter sans doute de peur de succomber à son charme, expliqua la situation à Magnus.

_ C'est une blague entre nous. Celui qui commande les pizzas est désigné comme le papa car il prend soin de l'appétit de ses poussins.

Le médecin opina sans plus. Jace alla donner sa commande à Sebastian. Ce dernier compta les pizzas.

_ Qui n'a pas commandé ?, interpella Sebastian.

_ Magnus, tu veux quoi ?, demanda Alec, ayant remarqué que c'était lui qui manquait à l'appel.

Il s'était approché sans bruit et le médecin fut surpris de sa présence.

_ Euh...Une végétarienne pour moi si cela se fait dans votre pizzeria.

_ Sans doute. Ce n'est pas courant, tu es un peu bizarre, dit Sebastian en se saisissant du téléphone de la salle de repos puis il commença à débiter sa commande, Alec s'assit à un tabouret du bar, aux cotés de Magnus.

_ Oui comment tu peux ne pas manger de viande?! Putain sans saucisses, je serais perdu, renchérit Jordan.

_ Les gars, chacun son mode de vie. On est une famille, on ne se juge pas les uns les autres, trancha Alec avec une certaine bienveillance.

Il se retourna vers Magnus, soucieux.

_ Ils ne pensent pas à mal.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais. Merci pour tes paroles, sourit Magnus.

_ Tu es végétarien depuis toujours ?, questionna le lieutenant, curieux.

_ Oui. Depuis l'enfance.

_ Très...

Un téléphone rouge sonna, interrompant Alec qui répondit dans la seconde. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

_ C'est noté, on arrive. Alec raccrocha avant de se retourner. Feux de poubelles et de voitures sur le boulevard Malcom X à Harlem. Intervention seulement d'un véhicule pour renforcer la caserne qui s'en occupe déjà. Les paramedics vous restez ici. Équipe échelle, en tenue, ordonna le lieutenant.

Ils partirent tous en quelques minutes. Voir Alec diriger, c'était impressionnant. Magnus était marqué par son changement d'expression, il était passé du Alec calme au Alec dans le feu de l'action en une minute. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris sous la concentration. Ses yeux, Magnus avait déjà noté à quel point leur nuance changeait selon les émotions d'Alec. Magnus se reprit, il y avait Tom. Il devait garder l'esprit clair même s'il désirait Alec à en avoir mal. Jace avait peut-être l'air de considérer qu'Underhill n'était pas important mais Magnus ne briserait pas un couple ou quoiqu'ils soient.

_ Ça arrive souvent que vous ne les suivez pas ?, demanda le médecin en s'asseyant au côté d'Izzy sur le canapé.

Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains.

_ Nous n'intervenons que s'il y a un risque de blessés. Puis là, c'est encore plus particulier, une autre caserne étant déjà sur l'intervention avec probablement sa propre équipe paramedics.

La voix de la jeune femme était chevrotante, Magnus lui saisit les mains et lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Je n'aime pas les laisser partir sans moi derrière. Je ne sais pas ne pas m'inquiéter même si ce n'est pas la première fois, je craindrai toujours pour ma famille. D'autant plus pour Alec et Jace, expliqua Izzy.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les trois ?, questionna Magnus, il avait noté à quel point Alec et Jace semblaient proches.

_ Oh oui. Alec et Jace, c'est une histoire qui roule depuis la maternelle. Jace passant beaucoup de temps à la maison, j'ai fini par être proche de lui aussi. Mais Jace et Alec, c'est à part. Ils sont des lions, se protégeant férocement. C'est ce type d'amitié, dit Izzy en haussant les épaules, son regard brillait de tendresse.

_ On sent ce sentiment de protection et leur proximité en les voyant.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas le cacher, c'est sûr, rit Izzy. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. Je vais les attendre pour ma part.

_ Tu n'es pas contre de la compagnie ?, lança Magnus, tout sourire.

Il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué et il devait s'avouer qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'Izzy. Ce monde de pompiers, d'interventions au péril de sa vie, il ne le connaissait pas. Alec avait déjà était amoché, certes légèrement mais Magnus se souvenait avec une netteté effrayante du lieutenant dans le vide, accroché à l'échelle par le biais de ses bottes.

Le médecin l'avouait, il était mort de trouille pour Alec, ce mec avait tout du syndrome du héros qui rentrerait dans un immeuble en feu menaçant de s'écrouler s'il savait qu'un chaton était pris au piège. Les chatons étaient mignons, certes mais tout de même. Dans une moindre mesure, Magnus s'en faisait aussi pour Jace, il aimait bien le caractère canaille du blondie.

_ Tu aimes la mode ?, demanda Izzy, en allumant la télévision.

_ Ma chérie, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, dit Magnus en se calant confortablement dans le canapé pour visionner Project Runaway, parlant activement avec Izzy.

(-)

Les hommes rentrèrent exténués, le visage noirci et les corps en sueur. Ils avaient à peine la force de se déplacer et la plupart avait directement rejoint les vestiaires, se préparant à rentrer chez eux. Leur garde s'étant finie il y avait techniquement une demie-heure.

Alec rentra dans la salle, encore en tenue, les traits tirés.

_ C'était comment ?, demanda Izzy, caressant la joue de son frère faisant fit de la sueur et la suie.

_ C'était pas catastrophique. Des jeunes sortant de boîte avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang et des idées stupides plein la tête. Huit voitures brûlées, trois poubelles incendiées ainsi qu'un abri de bus. Il y a eu un jeune transporté aux urgences, brûlure au deuxième degré au visage, expliqua Alec, la voix faible.

_ On était aussi stupides à cet âge ?, plaisanta Izzy.

_ Oh, tu faisais d'autres genres de bêtises. Va rejoindre Clary, elle t'attend.

Izzy fit un bisou à son frère et partit.

_ Magnus, il est temps de rentrer chez toi. Tu aurais même pu déjà le faire.

_ J'ai préféré rester avec Izzy. Elle était inquiète, dit le médecin en se levant.

_ Je sais. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle, sourit Alec.

Ce sourire doux envoya une décharge au plexus à Magnus. Dieu quand Alec souriait ainsi, il rayonnait. Une douce chaleur s'instaura chez le médecin et ne le quitta pas.

_ Je vais filer prendre une douche. Jace m'attend pour rentrer. A bientôt, Magnus ! Rentre bien.

_ Toi aussi.

(-)

Magnus rentra, sifflotant de bonne humeur. Cette première journée avait été forte en émotions diverses. Il se sentait particulièrement fatigué depuis qu'Alec était revenu sain et sauf, l'inquiétude l'ayant gardé éveillé.

Magnus rentra dans l'appartement au moment où un Ragnor somnolent sortait de sa chambre avec un bas de pyjama vert. Ragnor était avocat en droit de la famille, sous spécialisation droit des mineurs. Un métier selon lui enrichissant et horrifiant. Nécessitant souvent de se lever tôt.

Le médecin se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

_ Hep, hep, pas si vite, l'arrêta Ragnor. Assis-toi !, continua-t-il en désignant un des tabourets autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Qui est la cause de ce sourire niais et de ces yeux brillants ?, demanda Ragnor en se préparant un café avec une dosette.

_ Qui est la cause de ces multiples suçons sur ton torse ?, répliqua Magnus, moqueur.

_ Raphael a passé la nuit à la maison. Il aime mordre. Sujet clos. A ton tour !, dit Ragnor en buvant sa tasse.

_ C'était juste une bonne journée, j'ai été plongé dans l'action directement.

_ Ok mon chou, on va pas jouer à ça. On se connaît depuis peu mais suffisamment pour que je puisses te demander, femme ou homme ?

Magnus le toisa, lui faisant une moue empreinte d'une fausse colère.

_ Bien. Pompier. Lieutenant. Super canon. Corps à faire se damner une statue grec. Et avec ça, gentil, attentionné et une tendance Superman, termina Magnus avec un soupir digne de son émoi.

_ Tu l'as à peine remarqué à ce que je vois, plaisanta Ragnor.

_ A peine. Je ne savais pas que New-York hébergeait de tels spécimens.

_ New-York est pleine de surprises. Va dormir, tu fais peur à voir, ordonna Ragnor en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que j'allais le faire au moment où tu m'as interrompu.

_ Règle numéro un d'une bonne colocation, raconter quand un beau mec est entré dans notre vie, dit Ragnor avant de fermer la porte de la salle d'eau.

Magnus rentra dans sa chambre, laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et se glissa sous ses draps de soie. La sensation du tissu sur son corps nu, lui donna l'impression de dormir dans le plus délicat des écrins. Il s'endormit en étant presque sûr qu'un pompier aux yeux bleus allait hanter ses rêves.

* * *

 **Voilà donc la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous appréciez notre idée.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti et si vous avez des questions, cela sera avec grand plaisir que nous répondrons.**

 **Merci de votre attention.**

 **A bientôt ! Bisous à tous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction est là.**

 **PumpkinSpy et moi tenons à vous remercier pour votre accueil sur le premier chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favoris, cela nous fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Merci Shizaya pour ton retour. Juste nous sommes deux sur cette fiction. Voici la suite.**

 **Merci Grosomodo pour ta review enjouée;). Rassure-toi, tu auras bien des suites, on a écrit la moitié de l'histoire et je dois dire qu'on a un rythme d'écriture intensif en ce moment.**

 **Alec en pompier c'est tellement une évidence qu'on est tous conquis.**

 **Merci Liki pour ton retour. La suite est là.**

 **Merci Guest pour ta review. Tu n'aimes pas Raj ?! Pourquoi personne n'aime Raj ? Le pauvre quand même ! Je suis ravie de voir que le style de nos 2 écritures te plait.**

 **Merci un visiteur d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. La suite attendue est là. Nous sortons un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons à tous un bon retour dans la caserne.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **2.**

La vie dans une caserne n'était pas si différente de celle dans un hôpital. Il y avait même de nombreuses similitudes. C'était en soi rassurant de constater que son quotidien n'était pas si bouleversé que cela. Le rythme des gardes était sensiblement le même. Magnus enchaînait sa seconde garde de jour suivi d'une troisième puis il serait de repos pendant deux jours avant de passer en garde de nuit.

Son gobelet de café en main, il était en train de développer une vraie addiction à cette boisson, le médecin s'engagea dans la rue menant à la caserne avant de se retourner en entendant quelqu'un crier son prénom.

Jace lui faisait de grands signes de la main, le pompier était en compagnie d'Alec. Un Alec dépouillé de son uniforme et au style vestimentaire pour le moins... Eh bien en tout honnêteté, ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements que Magnus pourrait porter mais sur Alec, cela lui allait parfaitement. Le médecin reconnaissait bien volontiers que le port de la casquette couplé à un sweat-shirt agrémenté d'une veste en cuir allait devenir sa nouvelle combinaison vestimentaire favorite. Du moins si c'était Alec le modèle.

_ Comment ça va Magnus ?, lui demanda Jace en lui serrant la main. Prêt pour un second round ?

_ Ça va Jace merci et toi ?, répondit Magnus avec bonne humeur, il aimait bien le côté bout en train du pompier. Bonjour Alec, le salua Magnus avec un sourire.

_ Magnus, répondit avec douceur Alec.

Le regard de Jace passa d'Alec à Magnus durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et se racle la gorge, ramenant ses deux compères à l'instant présent.

Alec pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, il désirait Magnus. Jamais Jace ne l'avait vu à ce point troublé et hypnotisé par un homme. Magnus avait fait voler l'armure d'Alec avec une facilité déconcertante et vu les regards amourachés que lui lançait le médecin, Alec n'était pas le seul à se languir. Il ne restait plus qu'à éliminer cet avorton d'Underhill pour laisser le champ libre à Magnus.

Et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Isabelle et Clary seraient parfaites en tant que partenaires de crime. Foi de Jace Herondale, Alec et Magnus finiraient ensemble, même si pour cela, il devait les enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus.

(-)

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Alec avec intérêt alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pour se changer.

_ C'est un mala, expliqua Magnus en retirant son bracelet. C'est comme un chapelet en quelque sorte. Il m'aide à réciter mes mantras durant ma méditation et quand je ne l'utilise pas, je le porte en bracelet.

_ Je peux ?, s'enquit le pompier.

Magnus était pudique sur sa croyance et sa philosophie de vie. En règle générale, il était peu loquace sur cet aspect privé de sa vie et refusait l'irrespect du toucher d'autrui concernant son mala. Magnus en possédait plusieurs mais c'était un objet sacré pour lui, qui pouvait être corrompu par la noirceur d'âmes malfaisantes. Alec n'était pas ainsi. Magnus ne le connaissait pas mais il ne détectait aucun vice, aucune méchanceté dans l'âme du pompier.

Alors pour une fois, Magnus consentit à laisser une autre personne toucher cet objet qu'il portait au quotidien.

_ C'est du bois ?, interrogea Alec en laissant ses doigts caresser les perles. Il y a comme une odeur.

_ Bois de santal. Il a une odeur particulière, confirma Magnus.

_ Ça sent bon, souffla Alec en approchant le mala de son nez. Il y a combien de perles ?

_ 108. Un mala peut-être un chapelet de méditation mais pour ceux qui ne pratiquent ni le bouddhisme, ni le yoga ou la méditation, ça peut-être un simple bracelet avec la petite particularité de repousser les énergies négatives et les mauvais esprits.

_ Je te le rends, je voudrais pas l'abîmer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Alexander, je doute que tu es eu un quelconque effet négatif dessus, le rassura Magnus avant de reposer son bien dans son casier.

_ Alec, les interrompit Jace. Tu devrais venir rapidement.

Alec fronça les sourcils, se changea avec rapidité avant de quitter les vestiaires avec précipitation. Magnus ne mit guère de temps pour se changer à son tour avant de rejoindre la salle de repos, inquiet face au ton trop sérieux employé par Jace.

Alors que le médecin espérait passer inaperçu, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer quand l'homme face auquel Alec se trouvait se tourna vers lui.

_ Ah, je suppose que c'est vous le stagiaire, grogna l'homme sans aucune salutation. Encore un médecin qui veut jouer au pompier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Robert ?, demanda avec froideur Alec.

_ On m'a informé que la caserne accueillait un petit nouveau et je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

_ Tu l'as vu maintenant tu peux partir.

_ Il ne tiendra pas la cadence Alec, commenta Robert. La vie de pompier est dure et faite de sacrifices jeune homme, pourquoi vous imposer cela ?

Magnus ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui le jugeait sans même le connaître mais il n'allait certainement pas rester les bras ballants face aux critiques de cet inconnu.

_ Je n'approuvais pas ce genre de stage quand je dirigeais encore la caserne et voilà que tu détruis tout ce que j'ai construit entre ces murs. Rappelle-toi que l'honneur n'est pas dans le nom mais dans les actes, poursuivit Robert.

_ De quels actes tu parles ? Ceux qui ont pratiquement détruits cette caserne ? Je suis celui qui est encore en train de réparer tes erreurs et je le fais à ma façon.

_ Je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à moi de cette façon Alec, grogna Robert. J'ai tout donné pour cette caserne et tu es mon fils, tu dois faire les choses comme je te les aies enseigné.

_ C'est drôle comme je suis ton fils quand ça t'arrange. Maintenant, notre garde va commencer, je te prierai de sortir d'ici. Tu n'as plus ta place dans ce bâtiment. Tu es à la retraite, il serait temps que tu le comprennes.

Le visage de Robert se ferma et ses poings se fermèrent sous la colère.

_ Aldertee va te raccompagner, signala Alec. Oh et Robert, quand tu te trouves dans cette caserne, ce n'est pas Alec pour toi mais Lieutenant.

Robert se détourna et quitta la salle de repos, Aldertee à sa suite. Magnus allait prendre la parole quand Alec se tourna vers Raj et effaça la distance entre eux.

_ Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai ta plaque et je te traînerai personnellement hors de cette caserne, l'avertit Alec.

_ Tu n'es pas encore capitaine, _Lieutenant_ et tu ne le seras jamais, répliqua Raj en défiant Alec du regard.

Alec inspira profondément avant de quitter la salle de repos. Le malaise dura et perdura, chacun préférant ignorer les membres de l'équipe rivale. Le regard de Jace ne cessait de fixer l'endroit par lequel Alec était sorti, perdu dans ses pensées, le pompier ignorait les regards des autres. L'inquiétude était clairement lisible sur son visage et cela suffit à faire angoisser Magnus.

Magnus aimait bien Alec. Le corps du pompier était à se damner mais Magnus appréciait sa personnalité et son caractère. Alec était un homme altruiste et gentil, d'une bonté comme on en rencontrait rarement. Il suffisait de voir comment ces hommes gravitaient autour de lui pour se rendre compte d'à quel point les autres avaient besoin de lui pour fonctionner correctement. Alec les protégeait et faisait ressortir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et Magnus respectait ça.

_ Tu devrais le laisser se calmer, lui souffla Jace en le voyant se diriger à son tour vers le garage. Ou peut-être pas, tu as réussi l'exploit de le laisser se faire soigner l'autre jour. Peut-être que tu es un faiseur de miracles après tout.

(-)

_ Je peux ?, demanda Magnus en ouvrant la portière passager du camion.

Alec haussa les épaules et Magnus prit cela pour un oui. Le regard du médecin se promena dans le camion, observant pour la toute première fois l'intérieur d'un vrai camion de pompier.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, confessa Magnus. On pourrait croire qu'avec tout ce que vous êtes amenés à faire avec ce véhicule, que l'air serait presque oppressant mais en fait, c'est...

_ Apaisant, compléta Alec.

_ Exactement, sourit Magnus.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla Alec. Pour Robert.

_ Ton père m'a l'air d'être un homme tout à fait charmant, ricana narquoisement Magnus.

Alec secoua la tête, amusé. Habituellement, après une confrontation avec son père, il ne supportait pas qu'on vienne s'immiscer dans sa bulle de solitude dans le camion. Mais là encore, Magnus était surprenant, Alec ne se sentait pas agressé par sa présence, ni même gêné. Au contraire.

_ Tu as toujours voulu être pompier ?, demanda le médecin.

_ Toujours, confirma Alec. Déjà petit, je grimpais à l'échelle du camion et je m'imaginais aller éteindre des feux. Luke m'avait même offert un casque à ma taille.

_ Le capitaine Garroway ?

_ Il a toujours été plus un père pour moi que Robert. Je crois que c'est aussi un peu à cause de lui que j'ai voulu devenir pompier. Il incarne tout ce qui fait honneur à cette profession. Il a toujours été mon modèle.

_ J'aurais aimé avoir un homme comme ça à mes côtés, confessa Magnus. Mais je n'avais que ma mère et elle était mon héroïne.

Alec tourna la tête vers le médecin, surprit par la douceur mais aussi la tristesse qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de l'indonésien.

_ J'ai quitté Jakarta à sa mort. Elle était mon seul point d'attache avec mon pays.

_ Pas tout à fait, le contredit avec douceur Alec. Je pense au contraire que tu as ramené plus que tu ne le penses de l'Indonésie.

_ C'était le sien, lui apprit Magnus. Mon mala, elle me l'a donné quand j'ai intégré l'école de médecine à Jakarta. C'est mon bien le plus précieux.

_ Alors merci de l'avoir partagé avec moi pendant quelques minutes, sourit Alec.

Magnus acquiesça avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir la portière pour quitter le camion. Cette conversation l'avait rendu nostalgique et un brin triste. Parler de sa mère était encore douloureux pour lui.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser pour ton père, il n'en vaut pas la peine, énonça Magnus avant de refermer la portière et de laisser Alec seul.

(-)

_ Tu voulais me voir ?, demanda Alec en frappant contre la porte du bureau de Luke.

_ Oui, entre et ferme la porte, demanda le capitaine en se levant de sa chaise pour contourner son bureau et aller s'appuyer dessus.

_ Un problème ?, interrogea Alec en fronçant les sourcils. C'est au sujet de Robert ?

_ Non, assura Luke. Votre altercation m'a été rapportée mais cela n'a rien à voir.

_ Ça concerne Raj et ses chiens à la solde de Robert ?

_ Non plus, même s'il faudra qu'on finisse par faire quelque chose à propos de ça, soupira Luke. C'est... C'est personnel.

Luke se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas, l'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac. Le pompier ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se mettait dans de tels états. Alec était comme son fils, il l'avait élevé comme tel. Isabelle, Max et lui étaient ses enfants de cœur. Il connaissait son fils, il l'avait bien élevé pourtant le stress ne cessait de lui donner envie de vomir ou partir en courant.

_ Luke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu es un bon garçon, Alec, sourit Luke. C'est juste que j'appréhende ta réaction et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Voilà, je... Je voudrais ta bénédiction.

_ Ma bénédiction ?

_ Tu sais que j'aime ta mère, souffla Luke. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Et je vous ai toujours considérés comme ma famille, mes enfants mais dans les faits, je ne suis que l'ancien ami de ton père. Ce bon vieux Luke...

_ Je te l'accorde, sourit Alec. Tu as ma bénédiction pour épouser ma mère dès que le divorce aura été prononcé.

Luke poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'attirer Alec dans un câlin. Le jeune pompier lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

_ Je peux l'annoncer à Izzy ?, quémanda Alec comme un enfant.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Luke. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?, lui demanda le capitaine en se détachant de l'étreinte d'ours de son fils.

_ Ça serait un honneur, répondit Alec. Izzy va être comme une dingue et faut que j'appelle Max aussi !

_ Et pourquoi on ne mangerait pas tous ensemble dimanche midi ? Comme ça, je ferai ma demande à ta mère avec vous tous à nos côtés.

_ Vendu, approuva Alec.

(-)

Dans son infirmerie, Magnus lisait un livre sur les paramedics, il fallait bien s'occuper et cela avait le mérite d'être intéressant étant son univers actuel. Il n'avait pas été appelé en intervention depuis ce matin. Le médecin se voyait mal passer toute la journée dans la salle de repos. Cela ne donnerait pas une image très sérieuse. Mais après avoir soigné les rares blessures liées à leur intervention matinale et ranger l'infirmerie, il se retrouvait sans tâche à effectuer, d'où le livre professionnel.

Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte lui faisant relever la tête. Jace en tee-shirt et short de sport aux couleurs de la caserne, lui souriait.

_ Une petite séance de sport vous tenterait Monsieur Bane ?, plaisanta Jace.

_ Ça ne serait pas de refus. Cette chaise est en train de devenir ma pire ennemie. Vous n'optez pas pour du mobilier confortable dans cette caserne, fit remarquer Magnus en se relevant, massant son postérieur endolori.

_ Notre budget est passé dans la salle de repos, dit Jace souriant en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu as une tenue de sport à me prêter ?, demanda le médecin en fermant la porte de l'infirmerie.

_ J'ai mieux.

Jace et Magnus se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, parlant du manque d'activité aujourd'hui. Visiblement ces journées trop calmes mettaient certains pompiers sur les nerfs dont Alec. Selon Jace, son meilleur ami vivait pour l'action et l'adrénaline, en l'absence de ces données, il se défoulait dans le gymnase de la caserne.

Si Magnus avait déjà envie de faire du sport, l'idée de voir Alec luisant de sueur, tous muscles dehors renforçait son choix.

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire vide.

_ Ici, tu as les tenues de sport. Tu peux te servir et une fois, ta séance terminée, tu les mets dans cette panière, expliqua Jace en désignant un bac à linge rouge. C'est classé par taille. Je t'attends à l'extérieur.

Les pompiers n'étaient pas pudiques, ils avaient même l'habitude de se changer tous ensemble, mais si ce n'était pas obligatoire de rester autant l'éviter.

Magnus revêtit une tenue en taille M et sortit. Jace le conduisit alors jusqu'au gymnase. Dire qu'il était grand était un euphémisme. Ils étaient une vingtaine à s'entraîner et il y avait encore des appareils disponibles. Tapis de courses, cheval d'arçon, étagères d'haltères de divers poids, poutre, barre fixe, espalier, cordes et encore différents autres instruments étaient à disposition.

Le médecin remarqua rapidement qui effectuait un grimpé de corde, il en était à la moitié. Les muscles de bras saillaient sous l'effort.

_ Viens, Magnus. Tu tenteras de passer après Alec, Izzy et moi, le défia Jace, en avançant vers la corde.

_ Combien de mètres de hauteur ?, questionna le médecin.

_ Sept mètres.

_ C'est qu'il y a des muscles sous la blouse, apprécia Isabelle en tâtant les biceps de Magnus avant de retourner à son frère.

_ Médecin ne veut pas dire sédentaire, ma chère, plaisanta Magnus.

L'exercice de la corde avait l'air d'être un jeu d'enfant pour Alec, il montait rapidement à la seule puissance de ses bras. C'était un spectacle que Magnus ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux. Le médecin devait avouer en plus que la vue qu'il avait était un spot imprenable sur les fesses du lieutenant.

Bouffer des yeux était une expression qui convenait bien au médecin à ce moment-là selon Jace. Il se demandait sincèrement si Alec et lui réalisaient à quel point leur attirance était telle un gyrophare dans la nuit noire, si bien qu'on la voyait sans l'ombre d'un doute. En tout cas pour Izzy et lui, Underhill l'avait remarqué aussi. Sa jalousie envers Magnus menaçait de crever les plafonds à tout moment. Mais Tom était une épine et une épine, on finissait toujours par s'en débarrasser.

Alec descendit avec aisance, arrivé en bas, il remarqua Magnus.

_ Tu te joints à nous, sourit le lieutenant.

_ Jace m'a proposé de me tester au grimpé de corde.

_ Bon courage !, lui souhaita Alec en lui tendant l'instrument.

Izzy sourit, son frère avait l'air d'avoir tout bonnement oublié que Jace et elle étaient là. Alors que le médecin commençait à monter à la corde, sous l'œil appréciateur du lieutenant, Izzy lui donna un coup de coude

_ C'était à mon tour, frérot, pour info. Mais je ne fais pas le poids comparé au corps sexy de Magnus, je peux le comprendre, taquina Isabelle.

Alec vira au rouge brique et tenta vainement de détourner son regard du médecin pour ne pas accentuer les rires de sa sœur et Jace mais c'était peine perdue.

Magnus avait un corps tout en souplesse, il montait à la corde tel un chat avec une agilité qu'Alec ne soupçonnait pas. Le médecin n'avait pas à souffrir de la comparaison, il était plus musclé que certains des collègues du lieutenant. De plus, il était définitivement plus torride. Ses cuisses étaient galbées sous le short, ses bras étaient puissants, Alec rêvait de soulever le tee-shirt pour voir si le torse était aussi dessiné qu'il le présumait.

Le lieutenant avait chaud, très chaud et pas seulement à cause de l'effort physique. Magnus était une découverte sans fin et Alec se prenait à rêver d'être chaque jour encore plus surpris par ce dernier.

Magnus descendit rapidement et sourit de fierté, content d'avoir réussi le grimpé.

_ Félicitations !, applaudit Izzy suivi de Jace et Alec.

Alors qu'Isabelle se positionnait pour monter, le lieutenant se tourna vers Magnus.

_ Certains pompiers n'arrivent même pas tout en haut. Tu as une pratique sportive régulière, je me trompe , demanda Alec essayant de se concentrer sur les yeux ambrés du médecin et pas sur cette foutue goutte de sueur qui coulait de sa tempe vers sa nuque. Dans un trajet qu'Alec fantasmait de reproduire avec sa langue.

Concentration, Magnus devait rester un collègue le temps de son stage, rien de plus.

_ Je fais du yoga régulièrement. Cela m'a toujours apaisé. C'est en adéquation avec ma philosophie de vie et après une longue journée de travail, ça me détend.

Le lieutenant sourit, il ne connaissait que peu le bouddhisme, il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. Alec n'avait pas de croyances particulières mais au contact de Magnus, il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ces préceptes de vie que le médecin suivait. Son mala l'avait déjà interpellé mais il se rendait compte que le bouddhisme avait un impact sur plusieurs aspects de la vie du médecin.

_ Je vais passer aux tractions, tu m'accompagnes ?, suggéra Alec, pointant les barres un peu plus loin.

_ Volontiers.

Magnus n'allait pas refuser toute activité qui lui permettrait de voir les muscles d'Alec rouler sous sa peau sous l'effort.

_ Série de vingt et on permute, ça te va ?, demanda le lieutenant, trouvant ce nombre raisonnable même si Magnus n'était pas un habitué de cet exercice.

_ Je pense, mais si je m'écroule, tu sauras que non, s'amusa le médecin.

_ Je te rattraperai...enfin...t'aiderai. Bref, bafouilla Alec en rougissant. Il devait être le seul à penser que Magnus prendrait sa phrase dans un autre sens que celui initial.

Le médecin sourit de ce trouble adorable, le pompier sûr de lui avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, loin de là.

Alec commença sa série et dieu, la vie était une traîtresse. Son tee-shirt ne pouvait pas rester en place, il se soulevait laissant apparaître une bande de peau ferme, et une ceinture d'Apollon qui se dévoilait peu mais assez pour constater combien elle était bien dessinée. Et une petite ligne de poils qui traçait son chemin vers un endroit que Magnus prendrait plaisir à découvrir un jour.

Le médecin se secoua, il avait du mal à apaiser son trouble. Mais il y avait Underhill, Alec pourrait être un merveilleux ami pas plus.

Le lieutenant se laissa retomber et Magnus prit sa place. Alec se plaça de façon à sécuriser le médecin en cas de problème et il se retrouva donc à quelques centimètres du torse de Magnus. Pectoraux et abdominaux se devinaient sous le tee-shirt qui collait à la peau en sueur du médecin. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Magnus avait visiblement un torse à damner. Alec imaginait déjà ses doigts se faufiler sous le fin vêtement pour s'approprier ce buste.

Jace les rejoignit et souffla à l'oreille de son frère.

_ Un seau d'eau glacée te serait-il utile ?

Le ton était taquin, les yeux brillants de malice. Alec grogna pour toute réponse, travailler avec son meilleur ami qui le connaissait si bien avait cet inconvénient. Ses pensées ne pouvaient vagabonder librement sans que des yeux inquisiteurs le remarquent.

(-)

Magnus avait suivi Izzy, Clary, Jace, Jordan et Sebastian qui l'amenait dans selon eux _le meilleur bar de New-York_. Le Hunter's Moon ne payait pas de mine en extérieur et l'intérieur n'était guère mieux, mais le médecin devait avouer que l'ambiance était bonne.

Son seul regret était l'absence d'Alec, il devait venir normalement après être passé à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jace, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé après une demi-heure d'attente. Il ne répondait pas aux sms de Jace, ce qui n'inquiétait pas ce dernier outre-mesure. Selon lui, Alec n'était pas le type de personne qui était attaché sans cesse à leur smartphone.

Mais Magnus lui avait une pointe d'appréhension, un accident était si vite arrivé. De plus, le retard du lieutenant ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par une partie de jambes en l'air avec Underhill, ce dernier était de garde.

Le médecin ne mettait toujours pas le doigt sur la nature de leur relation. Si Tom dévorait Alec des yeux les trois-quarts du temps, Alec en revanche ne lui accordait que de rares regards. Pas de geste de tendresse, ou quelconque affection n'était visible. Ils couchaient ensemble, c'était sûr mais pour le reste, Magnus était dans le flou le plus total.

Sebastian revint du bar avec leurs boissons. Magnus attrapa son mojito, se tournant vers Jace pour lui poser une question, il faillit lâcher son verre en l'apercevant embrasser Clary.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?, s'exclama-t-il.

Clary se mit à rire, suivi de toute la tablée.

_ Oui Magnus mais on préfère rester discret à la caserne, répondit la rousse, gentiment.

_ Les relations entre collègues sont interdites ?

_ Disons déconseillées. Impliquer du personnel quand on met sa vie en danger n'est jamais bon. La peur c'est que deux collègues impliqués émotionnellement mettent en danger le plus grand monde, si ça peut sauver leur compagnon, expliqua Clary.

_ Mais Luke est coulant sur ça. Disons que s'il disait le contraire, ça serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, continua Jace, sibyllin.

Magnus n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'Izzy se glissait contre lui, lui crochetant le bras. Elle pointa la barmaid avec son verre qu'elle tenait de son autre main.

_ Que penses-tu de Maïa ?, demanda-t-elle, une moue curieuse sur son visage.

_ Pardon ?

_ Physiquement, l'éclaira Isabelle.

_ Elle est mignonne, répondit Magnus avec un sourire vers Izzy.

_ Elle est carrément canon, lança la jeune femme, enjouée.

Maïa était un joli brin de fille. Métisse, de beaux cheveux noirs afro, des yeux sombres. Elle était typiquement le genre de beauté qui faisait tourner les têtes.

_ Tu es lesbienne ?, questionna Magnus, curieux.

_ Bisexuelle. J'aime une personne, pas un genre.

_ Cela nous fait donc un nouveau point commun après la mode, nota le médecin, tout sourire, en serrant Izzy contre lui dans une accolade amicale.

Magnus aimait beaucoup Isabelle. Elle était la plupart du temps enjouée et souriante. Elle avait répondu avec bienveillance à ses nombreuses questions sur les paramedics, se rendant disponible pour lui. Les Lightwood avaient l'air d'avoir cette particularité, la gentillesse était dans leurs gènes, pour les enfants du moins. Concernant leur père, ce n'était visiblement pas la même histoire et pour la mère, il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée bien qu'il sache qu'elle travaillait aussi à la caserne côté administratif. Il avait juste aperçu rapidement une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui avait fait penser à Izzy.

Le grelot au-dessus de la porte sonna, annonçant une arrivée.

_ Ta combinaison préférée est là, s'amusa Isabelle alors qu'Alec arrivait vers leur table.

Il s'assit en face de Magnus, à la seule place encore disponible.

_ Désolé pour mon retard, Lucky a été infernal, lâcha le lieutenant, reprenant doucement sa respiration.

Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour ce que pouvait en juger Magnus, s'il n'avait pas quitté son fidèle cuir, il avait opté pour un tee-shirt blanc et un jean foncé avec des boots noirs.

_ Qui est Lucky ?, demanda le médecin, interpellé.

_ Tu ne connais pas Lucky ? La grandiose histoire de Lucky?, s'exclama Jordan.

_ Et de son sauveur Alec Lightwood, continua Sebastian, théâtral, une main sur le front faisant mine d'avoir des vapeurs.

_ Commencez pas les gars, tenta de les arrêter Alec.

_ Non, il faut qu'il sache, répliqua Izzy.

Le lieutenant se cacha la tête dans les mains alors que Jordan se faisait une joie de raconter l'histoire.

_ Tu as vu le chiot qui se promène dans la caserne ?, interrogea Jordan.

_ Oui, opina Magnus, il avait vu la petite bête à deux ou trois reprises, se disant qu'elle devait appartenir à un des pompiers.

_ C'est Lucky. Un jour, on est appelés pour une intervention. On savait juste qu'un chien était dans de mauvaises dispositions. On arrive sur place et on découvre ce petit labrador noir tombé dans un puits profond. N'écoutant que son courage, notre héroïque Lieutenant est descendu en rappel pour sauver le chiot.

_ Arrête d'en faire des caisses, Jordan, grogna Alec, très mal à l'aise. Il détestait qu'on souligne ces soi-disant actes de bravoure, il ne faisait que son métier.

_ C'est pas terminé, contra Jordan.

_ C'est devenu la mascotte de la caserne. Mais comme ce petit bout a besoin d'un maître et qu'il était accroché à Alec, le suivant partout les premiers temps, Alec l'a pris. Lucky arrive avec Alec et repart avec Alec, expliqua Sebastian, son ton était malicieux.

C'était si facile de mettre leur lieutenant dans l'embarras. On ne trouvait pas plus modeste que lui.

Alec s'était réfugié au bar, commandant et parlant avec Maïa. La situation devenait bien trop inconfortable, d'autant plus que Magnus buvait les paroles de ses collègues.

_ On l'a baptisé Lucky parce qu'il est chanceux d'être tombé sur le meilleur pompier de New-York, commenta Jace, tout sourire.

Alec revint, la mine maussade, il posa son verre un peu violemment sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

_ Vous avez fini avec vos âneries ?, maugréa-t-il.

_ On est juste admiratif de notre lieutenant, fit remarquer Jordan avant de tirer la langue puérilement.

(-)

Alors que la soirée battait son plein et que plusieurs verres avaient été descendus. Jace et Alec se levèrent soudainement à l'entente des premières notes d'une chanson, se trémoussant dans tout le bar. C'était très curieux, cette vision pour Magnus d'un Alec désinhibé, s'amusant comme un gosse avec son meilleur ami. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Sebastian et Jordan. En cercle, ils faisaient des mouvements de head bang grotesques, laissant Izzy, Clary et Magnus pliés de rire même si le médecin ne comprenait pas l'effet de cette chanson sur ses nouveaux amis.

_ C'est un peu notre hymne, expliqua Izzy. Depuis tout jeune pour Alec et Jace puis ils ont rallié la caserne à leur cause. On a passé des soirées entières à faire la fête sur cette chanson.

Dos à dos, Jace et Alec se déchaînaient. Le lieutenant faisait de l'air guitar, sa tête rejetée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier avait saisit une bouteille pour chanter. Aux refrains, ils hurlèrent «It's the final countdown » extrêmement faux, faisant se retourner plusieurs consommateurs, ébahis par le spectacle.

Clary et Izzy les rejoignirent à leur tour, sautillant joyeusement. Magnus resta à regarder, il était étranger à ce délire mais il était agréable à contempler. Alec était tellement léger à ce moment, loin de son statut de sérieux pompier, c'était rafraîchissant.

D'un coup de coude, Jace désigna à Alec Magnus qui était en retrait toujours assis à la table.

Le lieutenant alla le chercher, l'entraînant dans leur étrange chorégraphie. Le groupe s'était rassemblé bras dessus bras dessous criant les paroles de la chanson à tue-tête. Maïa se joignit à eux, délaissant son bar.

Jace remarqua d'un œil que quand Alec se montrait plus tactile envers Magnus, ce dernier reculait comme brûlé alors que le feu du désir embrasait ses yeux.

A la fin de la chanson, Jace attrapa Magnus et l'éloigna du groupe.

_ Profite du moment et détends toi !

_ Je profite !; contra le médecin.

_ Tu sursautes comme un lapin dès qu'Alec te frôle alors que tu en meurs d'envie.

_ Il a bu et il n'est plus en possession de tous ses moyens. Je ne veux pas que demain, il regrette d'avoir trahi Underhill même si je le désire, souffla Magnus, résigné alors que son corps vibrait pour le lieutenant.

_ Alec et Tom ne sont pas un couple. Ils baisent ensemble de temps à autre, histoire de tromper l'ennui. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux, énonça Jace, implacable, ses mains sur les épaules de Magnus. La voie est libre et voilà la chanson parfaite pour saisir ta chance, remarqua Jace en entendant les premières notes de «Kiss » de Prince s'égrener.

La révélation sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la tête du médecin. Alec était libre, il n'était dans aucune relation. Magnus pouvait avoir cet homme qu'il désirait tant. Personne ne serait blessé si cela se faisait.

Alec commençait tout juste à danser avec Jordan quand Jace poussa Magnus contre son meilleur ami. Les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent et timidement, Alec posa ses mains sur les hanches du médecin, ce dernier fit le dernier pas en ondulant contre le lieutenant. Tout en sensualité, le duo dansa l'un contre l'autre, succombant enfin au désir qui les étouffait depuis leur première rencontre.

Alec oublia sa stupide règle sur le refus d'amourette et sa pudeur, l'alcool ayant fait son chemin. Il succomba au corps de Magnus contre le sien, à son odeur qui embaumait le bois de santal, à ses yeux qui exprimaient sa fièvre.

Le médecin sentit Alec se resserrer contre lui, ses mains se faisant aventureuses sous son tee-shirt, Magnus frissonna en sentant les doigts parcourir son dos dans une caresse douce. Leurs bassins collés, se frottaient, réveillant un brasier dans les reins de Magnus. Il voulait Alec tellement ardemment et à en juger par les yeux d'Alec, il en était de même.

La musique s'arrêta. Troublés, les deux hommes se regardaient le souffle court. Respectivement, ils pensaient que l'autre avait déjà un tel pouvoir sur leur monde que c'en était effrayant, désirer à ce point, c'était alarmant.

_ Il faut que je rentre, souffla Magnus, péniblement.

_ Euh...oui bien sûr. Je vais attendre un taxi avec toi, dit Alec, en se dirigeant déjà vers l'extérieur.

Magnus salua tout le monde et retrouva le lieutenant. Être juste avec lui dehors après ce moment intense, c'était tenter le diable.

Alec s'approcha du médecin qui arrêtait un taxi, il avait tellement envie de posséder Magnus à ce moment, c'était un besoin violent.

Magnus se retourna pour dire au revoir à Alec mais au lieu de cela, des lèvres souples se posèrent sur les siennes avec force. Le médecin se laissa emporter dans ce baiser, ouvrit la bouche pour l'approfondir, se collant au lieutenant. Ils l'avaient tant voulu chacun. Enfin, ils se possédaient dans un baiser ravageur.

_ Messieurs, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, grogna le chauffeur de taxi par la fenêtre.

Magnus sursauta et s'engouffra dans le véhicule sans demander son reste, laissant un Alec décontenancé derrière lui. Mais Magnus faisait juste ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, fuir avant que d'anciennes blessures ne se rouvrent douloureusement.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre. Un baiser et des questions XD.**

 **Nous espérons que vous avez pris plaisir à en apprendre un peu plus sur Magnus et Alec.**

 **Profitez de la légèreté pendant qu' elle existe encore ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou à poser des questions.**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est là avec des réponses à vos questions. Profitez de votre lecture, c'est le dernier chapitre «calme ».**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutien, vos follows, favoris, reviews. Cela nous fait tellement plaisir.**

 **Merci Guest. Tu as eu ta réponse pour Café givré (pense à me demander sur Café givré, la prochaine fois;) ).**

 **PumpkinSpy : Oui bien sûr qu'elle va poster un autre chapitre de Café Givré TwoLoversSaruNaru, moi personnellement j'attends La Chasse mais en l'occurrence là on est sur In my Blood donc...**

 **Merci Guest 2. Le temps a filé et voilà déjà la suite et merci pour le compliment sur notre écriture:)**

 **PumpkinSpy : Ben figure toi que ces 2 semaines sont passées plus vite qu'on ne le pensais ! Le temps file plus vite qu'on écrit les chapitres, la réalité a été altérée ma parole ! Merci pour ta review:)**

 **Merci Grosomodo pour ta review. On adore notre Jace aussi. Et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier dans ce chapitre.**

 **PumpkinSpy : Merci de toujours être au rendez-vous.**

 **Merci Guest 3 pour cette magnifique review. PumpkinSpy disant tout ce que je peux te dire aussi. Je te laisse sa réponse mais tu peux l'appliquer à nous deux;)**

 **PumpkinSpy : Je ne sais pas qui tu es et c'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte parce que ta review nous a fait chaud au cœur et m'a donné le sourire (c'est PumpkinSpy là), vraiment je ne dis pas que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux tout le monde sait que j'ai un cœur de pierre ^^) (Moi j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, c'est TwoLoversSaruNaru) (mais elle m'a toute chamboulée ! Alors déjà je vais commencer par te dire merci. Merci d'avoir laissé un aussi long commentaire et d'avoir souligné tant de points qu'on a dissimilé un peu de partout.**

 **En vrai, ils sont tous géniaux dans cette histoire (oui je ne suis pas impartiale) même les méchants le sont à leur manière. Alors que les personnages et les relations te plaisent autant, ça fait plaisir. Ils ont tous leur lot de bonheur et de malheur comme Maryse, Alec, Magnus et bien d'autres. Comme dans la vie quoi. La vie n'est jamais toute rose ni simple et on essaye de retranscrire ça. Qui peut se targuer d'avoir une vie parfaite sans problème ? Pas grand monde alors pourquoi il en saurait de même dans les fics ? Bien sûr qu'on a tous envie de voir nos personnages heureux et vivre dans un monde où rien ne leur arrivent mais ça ne serait pas aussi passionnant, tu ne trouves ? Et puis qu'est ce que c'est le bonheur ? Pas une fin en soi mais un état d'esprit. Et on essaye de l'appliquer à nos personnages.**

 **Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur la croyance de Magnus parce que le bouddhisme est une philosophie de vie qu'on devrait tous appliquer à nous-même dans notre quotidien. C'est une belle religion, un travail sur soi qui est difficile au début mais qui au final fait du bien. Et je suis vraiment heureuse de l'accueil que tout le monde fait à cet aspect de l'histoire. J'avais un peu peur des remarques ou de l'incompréhension mais pas du tout et j'en suis contente surtout que c'est un fait répétitif chez moi, j'aime appliquer cette philosophie à Magnus, ça lui correspond bien.**

 **Répète « j'adore » autant de fois que tu veux ^^**

 **merci encore pour ce message.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **3.**

_ Bonjour mon chou, le salua Ragnor en faisant glisser une tasse de café devant Magnus.

Le médecin le remercia d'un signe de tête, s'empara de la brique de lait et du sucre et finalisa la préparation de son café sous le regard observateur de l'avocat. Magnus était rarement silencieux, bien sûr il arrivait à son colocataire d'avoir ses humeurs et d'avoir besoin de s'isoler mais il était rarement aussi perdu, silencieux et tendu. Quelque chose contrariait son ami.

_ Tout va bien Magnus ?, demanda Ragnor en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets de bar de l'îlot.

_ Oui, répondit le médecin avant de se tendre en entendant biper son portable.

Magnus regarda l'écran avant de reposer son téléphone, l'écran caché contre le bois de leur îlot central. Le smartphone bipa à plusieurs reprises mais l'indonésien se contenta de l'ignorer, préférant remuer son café dans un silence des plus religieux. Tout cela inquiétait et intriguait Ragnor.

_ Magnus, trésor, tu sais que si tu as des problèmes, tu peux te confier à moi, lui souffla Ragnor avec douceur, l'invitant à se confier. Tu as un problème avec ton visa ?

_ Non, le rassura presque immédiatement le médecin. Aucun problème de ce côté là, rassure-toi, je ne vais pas me faire expulser.

_ Mais il y a un problème, poursuivit l'avocat. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Raconte-moi, peut-être que ça te fera du bien et t'aidera à y voir plus clair, proposa Ragnor. Te voir ruminer n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement et tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

Magnus poussa un soupir et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, savourant la boisson chaude, lui donnant l'impression durant quelques secondes qu'il était dans un cocon chaud. C'était dans ces instants-là où tout semblait se compliquer que sa mère lui manquait. Elle avait toujours été douée pour juger l'âme des personnes au premier coup d'œil. C'était elle qui l'avait mis en garde contre Imasu mais Magnus en était tombé amoureux et n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. C'était elle qui l'avait consolé et essuyé ses larmes quand il s'était fait briser le cœur. Qu'aurait-elle pensé d'Alexander ? L'aurait-elle mis en garde une nouvelle fois ou au contraire l'aurait-elle encouragé à se laisser aller à cette passion qui subsistait entre eux ?

Magnus n'aurait jamais dû rendre son baiser au pompier. C'était une erreur. Jace pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu'il voulait sur Alec et Underhill. Ils étaient quand même quelque chose. Du moins, ils l'étaient pour Underhill, Magnus ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards que le pompier lançait au lieutenant, pour Tom cela allait au-delà d'un simple arrangement sexuel.

Et Magnus ne savait que trop bien à quel point un amour à sens unique pouvait détruire un cœur et une personne. Il refusait d'être celui qui briserait les espoirs d'Underhill.

_ J'ai seulement hâte que mon stage se termine, souffla le médecin. De pouvoir retourner au Med.

_ Je croyais que ça se passait bien à la caserne, argua Ragnor en arquant un sourcil.

_ C'est le cas, confirma Magnus. Mais, je suis médecin, pas paramedic et certainement pas pompier.

_ Donc ça concerne un pompier, comprit Ragnor. Le pompier ? Celui qui te faisait sourire niaisement dès le premier jour.

Magnus lança un regard noir à Ragnor. Alexander ne l'avait certainement pas fait sourire niaisement dès le premier jour. Cela ne se pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas être à ce point mordu.

_ Il m'a embrassé hier soir, dévoila Magnus. Et je lui ai rendu son baiser.

_ Et tu n'es pas en train de sauter de joie parce que ?

_ Parce qu'il est plus ou moins engagé dans une relation avec un autre pompier.

_ Au moins, il est gay, c'est déjà ça.

_ Pourquoi je me confie à toi déjà ?, grogna Magnus.

_ Parce que je suis ton ami et que tu as besoin de parler. Alors quoi, il est en couple et tu te sens coupable ?

_ Pas vraiment, ils sont sex-friends mais on sait très bien que ce n'est jamais possible une telle relation. L'un des partenaires finit toujours par tomber amoureux de l'autre. Crois-moi, je parle par expérience là.

_ Donc l'autre aime ton pompier mais ton pompier lui préfère fricoter avec toi ?

Magnus poussa un autre soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus indisciplinés. C'était plus compliqué que cela, Magnus était prêt à parier qu'Alec n'avait pas conscience des sentiments de Tom à son égard. Alec ne blesserait jamais volontairement une personne, du moins Magnus le pensait incapable de faire une telle chose mais peut-être se trompait-il ?

_ Il ne me reste que deux gardes et ensuite, je retourne au Med, souffla Magnus. Toute cette histoire sera bientôt derrière moi.

_ Mais tu l'aimais bien, contra Ragnor.

_ Non, _je ne l'aimais pas_ , je le connais même pas, se renferma Magnus avec un regard glacial.

Ragnor garda le silence, laissant le temps à son ami de s'apaiser. Magnus lui avait déjà parlé d'Imasu, un soir où ils avaient tellement bu ensemble que les langues s'étaient déliées. Ragnor lui avait confié son attirance et son amour pour Raphael qui était son cadet d'une dizaine d'années et Magnus lui avait raconté son histoire avec Imasu.

Beau péruvien, joueur d'un instrument de musique, bénévole dans une association humanitaire venue s'installer en Indonésie. Passion dévorante pour l'un, amour destructeur pour l'autre. Magnus avait été l'expérience d'Imasu, son premier baiser entre hommes, sa première fois, son premier homme tout simplement. Et Magnus s'y était brûlé les ailes. La chute avait été terrible pour son ami. Magnus était tombé éperdument amoureux mais il avait été le seul. Et Imasu l'avait quitté sans même un regard, laissant un médecin au cœur meurtri derrière lui qui ne croyait plus à l'amour tout en voulant désespérément y croire encore.

_ Magnus, je sais que tu ne me croiras probablement pas mais un jour, quelqu'un fera voler en éclat le mur que tu as construit autour de ton cœur pour te protéger. Une personne qui te fera croire que l'amour le vrai est possible et toi mon ami, tu devras faire absolument tout pour te battre pour lui. Et cette personne, c'est ton pompier. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tes yeux brillent quand tu parles ou penses à lui.

Magnus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

_ Je retourne me coucher. Passe une bonne journée Ragnor, sourit le médecin en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, abandonnant son portable sur l'îlot.

Ragnor lança un regard vers la porte à présent fermée, attendit quelques minutes pour être certain que son ami ne ressortirait pas avant de s'emparer du smartphone. Ragnor le déverrouilla d'un simple geste, peut-être que Magnus penserait à mettre un code après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et ouvrit les innombrables messages qu'il avait reçus.

Ils venaient tous d'un certain Alexander. Le beau pompier avait donc un nom. Ragnor remonta rapidement la conversation, analysa les messages du pompier avant de cliquer sur répondre pour lui envoyer l'adresse de leur appartement. Magnus allait probablement le tuer pour cela mais Ragnor n'allait certainement pas le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

(-)

Magnus ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec rage, furieux d'avoir été réveillé par les coups de sonnette incessants à sa porte. Sa colère laissa place à la stupeur quand le médecin constata que l'importun qui était venu le déranger n'était d'autre qu'Alec.

Un Alec qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard caresser le torse nu du médecin. Finalement, ce qu'il s'était imaginé caché sous les hauts de l'indonésien ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Magnus frissonna face au regard du pompier et croisa les bras dans une tentative vaine de se cacher.

Le médecin n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se ruer vers la porte. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil et Magnus se sentait irrité mais aussi complètement claqué. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'il dormait. Alors quand sa porte d'entrée s'était mise à le harceler avec insistance, Magnus s'était levé sans prêter attention à ce qu'il portait, à savoir un simple pantalon de yoga ample.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, l'agressa Magnus, mais en absence de caféine dans son organisme, il était loin d'être la plus aimable des personnes au réveil.

_ Tu m'as envoyé ton adresse, j'en ai déduit que tu voulais que je passe, répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'ai fait quoi ?, s'exclama Magnus avec stupeur.

Pour toute réponse, Alec lui montra l'écran de son téléphone où effectivement son adresse apparaissait après les nombreux messages restés sans réponse. Il allait tuer Ragnor. Le tuer et fuir en Indonésie.

_ Je peux ?, demanda timidement Alec.

Magnus inspira profondément avant de se décaler pour laisser entrer le pompier avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller enfiler un sweat-shirt. Le médecin prit quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer pour affronter cette situation le plus sereinement possible.

Alec l'attendait dans le salon, debout et les bras ballants, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise et tendu que l'était Magnus. Et cela suffit à faire redescendre d'un cran la colère du médecin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi en colère alors qu'il était totalement abattu en allant se recoucher.

_ Tu veux un café ?, proposa Magnus en se dirigeant vers leur percolateur.

_ Avec plaisir, sourit Alec.

Magnus les servit et prit place sur un tabouret, le regard fixé sur sa tasse et sur le liquide marron clair. Il ne se sentait pas encore totalement prêt à affronter les beaux yeux bleus glacials d'Alexander.

_ Il faut qu'on parle je crois, tenta Alec en grimaçant.

_ Je crois aussi, répondit Magnus en refusant toujours de croiser le regard du pompier.

Cela attrista Alec. Il ne voulait pas que tout se complique entre Magnus et lui. Il ne voulait pas que les derniers jours du médecin à la caserne se passent dans la maladresse. Il aimait bien Magnus, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop et peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester fidèle à sa règle _'pas d'amourette au travail'_. Il aurait dû mais embrasser Magnus...

Peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété les signes, peut-être que Magnus n'était pas réellement attiré par lui. Après tout, c'était Alec qui s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, pas Magnus.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es enfui hier ?, demanda avec douceur Alec. Après notre baiser ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a mis mal à l'aise ?

Les doigts de Magnus se crispèrent sur sa tasse, signe apparent de sa nervosité. Il pouvait soit dire la vérité au pompier soit mentir pour se protéger et l'exclure de sa vie. Et entre prendre le risque de souffrir et celui de rester maître de la situation, Magnus décida de choisir la sécurité. Alec n'avait eu que trop d'emprise sur lui, il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

_ Parce que c'était une erreur, lâcha Magnus. Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à ton baiser et tu n'aurais jamais dû m'embrasser en premier lieu en sachant que tu partages quelque chose avec Underhill.

Les paroles de l'indonésien glacèrent Alec et le firent pâlir. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, Alec sentit son cœur se briser avec l'impression qu'un trou immense était en train de déchirer sa poitrine. Les papillons qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir dans le ventre s'effondrèrent en même temps que son cœur se fissurait.

Alors c'était tout ce qu'il était pour Magnus, une erreur ? Mais tous leurs regards ? L'impression que sa peau l'électrifiait chaque fois qu'elle effleurait celle du médecin ? Sa respiration qui se coupait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce ? Son cœur qui s'emballait ? Etait-il vraiment le seul à l'avoir ressenti ?

Magnus ne le regardait toujours pas fuyant son regard et renforça son malaise. Sa peau le brûlait et le piquait, ses extrémités s'engourdissaient. Il pouvait déjà sentir son souffle se raréfier. Son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et de la sueur coulait dans son dos. Le rejet, l'impression de ne pas être assez, qu'être lui-même ne suffirait jamais, tout cela submergea Alec.

A cet instant, il était incapable de bouger, ni même de parler, son corps était présent, pesant aussi lourd que du plomb mais son esprit lui était loin, loin dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs destructeurs.

 _J'aurais aimé que Jace soit mon fils... Qui pourrait aimer un homme tel que toi ? Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Laisser des hommes te toucher ? Tu es une erreur si j'avais su que tu deviendrais ainsi j'aurais dit à ta mère d'avorter. Tu n'es qu'une déception Alexander et tu le seras toujours. Un être immonde comme toi ne peut pas être mon fils, je ne peux pas être ton père, ta mère a dû te concevoir avec un autre. Tu es une erreur Alec, une erreur. Une erreur..._

Alec était prisonnier de son esprit, une toute petite parcelle de son esprit lui hurlait que tout ceci était faux, qu'il faisait une crise de panique mais le pompier était incapable de l'écouter ni même de se ressaisir.

La crise finit par passer et Alec constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le tabouret mais assis sur le sol, la seconde chose qu'il comprit c'était qu'il était en train de respirer dans un sac en papier et qu'une main lui massait le dos en de grands gestes réconfortants. Puis l'odorat revint, l'odeur du bois de santal l'enveloppa et Alec comprit que c'était Magnus qui lui massait le dos et qu'il avait fait une crise devant le médecin à cause des paroles de celui-ci.

Mais Magnus ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le mot erreur avait le pouvoir de le détruire et de le renvoyer dans une spirale d'anxiété et de dégoût de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Robert l'avait détruit quand il avait fait son coming-out, comment le pourrait-il ? Même Izzy et Jace ne savaient pas tout ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là.

Alec finit par décoller le sac kraft de son visage et se laissa aller contre Magnus. Son corps pesait lourd, lui faisait mal, raide et endolori d'avoir été contraint à une telle pression. Magnus continuait de lui masser le dos et le laissa se reposer contre lui. Le médecin ne prononça aucune parole et Alec lui en fut reconnaissant. La boule présente dans sa gorge lui comprimait tellement la voix qu'il aurait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Des gargouillements tout au plus.

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, Magnus le força à se lever et le dirigea vers le canapé, le fit asseoir et le laissa seul quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau. Alec s'en empara et l'avala en quelques gorgées, complètement assoiffé.

Et maintenant quoi ? Alec n'avait pas la force de se lever et de rentrer chez lui, il pouvait déjà sentir la fatigue écrasante de sa crise s'emparer de lui, il voulait se rouler en boule et dormir, peut-être même pleurer. Mais il n'était pas seul et il était chez Magnus.

_ Je suis désolé Alec, murmura Magnus. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser à ce point.

_ Je..., je ne te dégoûte pas ?

Magnus sursauta face à la question.

_ Dégoûté ? Par toi ?

Alec fut incapable de répondre avec autre chose qu'un acquiescement.

_ Alexander...

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le coupa Alec en chuchotant. Pas tout de suite, peut-être plus tard mais pas maintenant.

_ Alec, reprit Magnus. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais être dégoûté par toi. Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? La vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur. Peur de l'emprise que tu as sur moi alors j'ai voulu me protéger en te rejetant. Mais je ne voulais pas déclencher cela ni même te renvoyer à tes propres démons, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Alec s'empara de la main de Magnus et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il mettait peut-être plus de force que nécessaire dans ce geste mais Magnus ne lui fit aucune remarque. Le médecin se contenta de poser une main sur la joue du pompier et de la caresser avec tendresse. Il y avait une telle douceur dans le regard du médecin qu'Alec se sentait en sécurité dans cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient en train de s'enfermer ensemble.

_ Le baiser n'était pas une erreur, dévoila Magnus. _Tu_ n'es pas une erreur. Mais... Tu es plein de surprises et je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je t'ai rencontré. J'étais seulement venu faire un stage pas tomber sous le charme d'un beau pompier qui sauve des chiots, plaisanta Magnus.

_ Moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu as tout balayé sur ton passage. Toi et tes foutus yeux mordorés, souffla Alec en posant son front contre celui du médecin. Underhill n'est pas mon copain, ce n'est même pas un ami, c'est que du cul.

_ Peut-être pour toi Alec mais pas pour lui, répondit tout aussi doucement Magnus. Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte mais cet homme t'aime. Et je sais, je sais tellement à quel point un amour à sens unique peut faire mal. Alors tant que tu n'auras pas réglé la situation avec lui, il ne se passera rien entre nous. Tu lui dois bien ça mais tu te le dois à toi aussi.

_ Mais après ? Après tu reviendras vers moi ?

_ Regarde ce qui m'attend, sourit Magnus. Comment je ne pourrais pas vouloir être avec toi après ça. Mais il faut qu'on fasse les choses bien, qu'on prenne le temps et pas qu'on s'arrache nos vêtements.

Alec ricana légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Magnus dans un contact chaste et léger, juste pour sceller la promesse qu'un avenir ensemble les attendait.

_ Je suis fatigué, avoua Alec.

_ Je sais, allonge-toi et dors un peu, ça te fera du bien, de toute manière, je ne comptais pas te laisser rentrer seul dans cet état.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi aussi, je vais aller me coucher et essayer de dormir quelques heures.

_ Mais tu ne me laisseras pas hein ?, demanda comme un petit enfant Alec.

Magnus pouvait sentir la panique dans la question du pompier. Alec était dans un état encore instable où une seconde crise pouvait s'emparer de lui encore plus rapidement que la première fois. Alors sur une impulsion, Magnus regagna sa chambre, fouilla dans sa commode avant de retourner vers le pompier.

Délicatement, Magnus s'empara du poignet gauche du pompier avant d'y glisser l'un de ses malas et d'en faire le tour jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse un bracelet. Alec n'était peut-être pas croyant mais Magnus avait suffisamment foi en Bouddha pour eux deux, ce mala le protégerait des énergies négatives qui entouraient actuellement le pompier. Toujours en bois, l'ornement était noir avec seulement quelques perles rouges plus grosses que les autres. C'était l'un de ses préférés sans être son favori.

Alec le remercia et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Magnus resta quelques instants aux côtés du pompier, passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux d'Alec, veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce que la respiration du pompier ralentisse et que Magnus constate qu'il s'était endormi.

Magnus s'empara d'un plaid, en recouvrit Alec et rejoignit sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Il voulait être sûr d'être là si Alec faisait une autre crise.

(-)

Alec se réveilla l'esprit cotonneux allié à un mal de tête intense. Sa crise de panique d'hier l'avait laissé sur les rotules autant émotionnellement que physiquement et même après avoir récupéré avec quelques heures de sommeil, il restait encore quelques séquelles.

Le pompier posa les yeux sur le mala autour de son poignet, le triturant légèrement. Alec se sentait honoré que Magnus lui offre un tel présent, une telle protection tant il savait la valeur de cet objet aux yeux du médecin. Magnus plaçait sa confiance dans ce mala et Alec avait envie d'y croire, si cela pouvait le protéger des maux du passé et du présent qui le hantait toujours. Son père resterait à jamais une ombre au-dessus de sa vie, tapi dans un coin de son esprit. Alec voulait se débarrasser de cette emprise qu'il avait sur sa vie, il avait même l'impression d'y arriver la plupart du temps mais sa crise de panique prouvait tout le contraire.

Le pompier ressentait aussi une pointe de culpabilité, ses barrages avaient cédé devant Magnus faisant porter au médecin un poids qu'il n'avait pas à supporter avec sa propre histoire personnelle assez difficile de ce qu'en savait Alec. Le médecin avait perdu sa mère, quitté son pays natal mais aussi visiblement connu une peine de cœur particulièrement douloureuse selon ses dires d'hier. C'était beaucoup pour un seul homme.

Alec n'avait pu contrôler sa crise de panique mais il se sentait néanmoins coupable, la culpabilité était un sentiment que le lieutenant connaissait assez bien. Une vieille amie collante dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer.

Alec se leva, plia le plaid qu'il déposa sur le canapé puis se mit en quête d'un papier et d'un stylo. Le pompier trouva ce qu'il désirait sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il était hors de question qu'il réveille Magnus mais il se voyait mal partir sans un mot pour lui. Il écrivit un mot rapide.

 _Certaines choses doivent être réglées. Je m'en occupe. Attends-moi._

Alec déposa le mot sur l'îlot de la cuisine étant sûr que le médecin passerait là-bas. Il se devait d'éclaircir la situation avec Underhill et de terminer leur arrangement proprement comme l'avait demandé Magnus. Le pompier était inquiet quant au fait que le médecin ait vu juste à propos de Tom. L'aimait-il ? Alec n'y avait jamais pensé. Pour lui, il avait toujours été clair qu'il ne cherchait que du sexe. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien d'autre dans la relation, ni tendresse, ni mots doux et songer qu'Underhill puisse l'aimer le tétanisait. Le pompier n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, encore moins les blesser. Était-il aveugle quand à la situation ? Vraiment tout cela avait besoin d'éclaircissement.

Le pompier partit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de passer par son appartement pour se recentrer, se calmer avant d'aller parler à Tom.

(-)

Arrivé à l'appartement, Alec ne fut pas surpris de trouver Jace en jogging, avachi devant Netflix. Son meilleur ami passait ses repos soit en compagnie de Clary, soit en compagnie de la télévision, dans ces cas-là Alec l'accompagnait par sa présence. Il regardait très rarement des séries, y jetant au mieux un œil discret quand Jace était rivé sur l'écran mais assis à ses côtés, il savourait un bon livre, une boisson chaude à la main.

Leur amitié ne souffrait pas de leurs différences de loisirs. Alec n'était pas passionné par les séries mais écoutait Jace en parler et Jace n'était pas un littéraire mais se souciait toujours de savoir si Alec appréciait ses lectures. Ils s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre, ce qui était le fruit de plus de dizaines d'années d'amitié.

_ Alec, où es-tu parti ce matin ? Je t'ai entendu claquer la porte, dit Jace en le dévisageant, scrutant ses traits, une mine soucieuse apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?, questionna Alec en se laissant tomber sur le canapé au côté de son meilleur ami.

_ Affirmatif, lieutenant. Je comptais t'en vouloir à ton retour mais vu ta teinte blafarde et tes cernes, je mise sur une crise de panique donc je me tais. Et ne cherche même pas à nier, termina Jace en le pointant du doigt alors qu'Alec ouvrait la bouche.

Difficile de démentir quand votre meilleur ami de un vous connaissait mieux que personne et de deux avait assisté à bon nombre de vos crises et en avait apaisé plus d'une.

_ Je prépare des chocolats chauds puis on parle toi et moi, dit Jace en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers leur cuisine ouverte et s'activa. Le blond sortait les grands moyens, le chocolat chaud était littéralement leur boisson de crise depuis que Jace s'était cassé le bras gauche à l'âge de 8 ans lors d'une chute d'un arbre. A l'hôpital Céline, la mère de son meilleur ami, tout sourire leur avait amené un chocolat pour les réconforter. Alec s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Jace de ne pas monter dans l'arbre, le blond avait mal et se débattait pour expliquer à son ami qu'il n'était pas coupable. Le chocolat chaud leur avait remonté le moral et était devenu leur boisson coup dur.

Jace se réinstalla sur le canapé une tasse à la main et en tendit une autre à Alec.

_ Je t'écoute, lança le blond.

_ Ça va être très long, marmonna le lieutenant.

_ C'est formidable, on a tout notre temps, claironna Jace, rabattant une couverture sur eux.

Alec soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'attira un rire du blond qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Sous ses dehors légers, Jace était soucieux que son meilleur ami ait succombé à une crise de panique sans qu'il soit à ses côtés.

_ Hier soir, quand j'attendais son taxi avec Magnus, je l'ai embrassé, commença Alec, les yeux baissés.

Jace donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami, souriant.

_ Depuis le temps que c'était électrique entre vous deux, ça devait arriver. C'était comment ?

_ Bien, vraiment bien. C'était à la hauteur de mes attentes mais à la suite de ce baiser, il s'est enfui, expliqua Alec, la mine maussade en se rappelant la douche glacée qu'il avait reçue à cet instant et la douleur qui avait pulsé fulgurante en lui.

_ En laissant sa pantoufle de verre derrière lui ?, plaisanta Jace.

Alec laissa échapper un sourire avant de reprendre son histoire.

_ Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu à l'appartement sans passer par le bar.

_ La plupart de nos amis pensent que Magnus et toi avez passé la nuit ensemble, fit remarquer Jace, gêné.

Lui-même l'avait pensé avant de trouver les clefs d'Alec sur leur console dans leur entrée.

_ Si seulement, grogna le lieutenant. Et ce matin, je reçois un sms de sa part avec son adresse. D'où le départ en trombe et la porte claquée.

_ Et mon réveil en sursaut, signala Jace, rieur. Il s'est expliqué sur sa fuite ?

Alec déglutit avant de repenser à cette phrase qui avait déclenché sa crise de panique.

_ Il a dit que le baiser était une erreur sachant que je partageais quelque chose avec Underhill.

Le lieutenant avait parlé si bas que Jace s'était rapproché de lui pour l'entendre.

_ Le mot «erreur » m'a ébranlé. Tous les actes de mon père, toutes ces phrases blessantes sont remontées à la surface. Je n'ai même pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait avant de me retrouver avec Magnus à mes côtés me calmant.

Jace serra un des bras de son meilleur ami dans un geste fraternel, il savait qu'Alec était encore emprisonné par les actes de son père et à part être son soutien, le blond ne pouvait guère faire plus. Jace s'était déjà confronté à Robert par le passé, Alec lui avait interdit de recommencer, craignant que le blond ne perde son travail par sa faute.

Avec Alec, c'était mon père, mon problème.

_ Je suis désolé qu'il ait réveillé tes démons, dit Jace.

_ Il ne pouvait pas savoir et je crois qu'il s'en veut assez pour ça. Une fois calmé nous avons continué notre discussion. Il en est ressorti qu'il ne veut pas commencer quoi que ce soit avec moi tant que tout n'est pas réglé avec Underhill. Selon lui, Tom m'aime, tu penses qu'il est dans le vrai ?, demanda Alec, la crainte perçant sans mal dans son regard.

Jace se tut, réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à Underhill. Il ne traînait jamais avec lui à la caserne, Tom était plutôt ami avec Raj et sa clique malfaisante.

_ Je n'en sais rien, Alec. Pour être honnête, j'ai dit à Magnus que Tom et toi c'était que du cul, rien d'autre. Et pour moi, c'est le cas. Que Magnus ait tort ou raison, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a juste. Underhill mérite que tu mettes clairement fin à votre arrangement.

_ Mais s'il m'aime ? La blessure que je vais lui infliger...

Jace mit un doigt sur la bouche d'Alec, le coupant.

_ Alec pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi plaisir. Regarde-toi le nombril. S'il t'aime, il souffrira oui mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne lui as jamais promis amour, maison et bague au doigt ! Vous aviez un accord basé sur le sexe, si ses sentiments ont dérivé ailleurs, tu ne l'as pas poussé dans cette direction. Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. C'est bien compris ?, questionna Jace, les yeux brillants de son honnêteté et de sa détermination.

Alec opina, peu convaincu. Blesser, il détestait ça, il le redoutait.

_ Tu as la chance de pouvoir construire une relation saine avec Magnus, ne laisse pas passer ça, Alec. Tu le mérites, dit le blond, en serrant Alec dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale.

_ Merci, sourit le lieutenant.

_ Maintenant, dors. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil et tes batteries doivent être pleines pour affronter Underhill. Je te réveillerai un peu avant qu'on parte pour la caserne.

Alec le remercia une derrière fois avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit avec bonheur.

Cette conversation avec Jace avait été bénéfique. Le lieutenant voulait bien penser qu'il avait lui aussi droit à sa part de bonheur. Cette part que Magnus pouvait lui apporter.

Le sommeil le cueillit bien vite, taisant ses pensées.

(-)

Alec stressé, triturait nerveusement le mala que Magnus lui avait donné, cela commençait à être une habitude. Curieusement ce petit objet avait le don de lui apporter un peu de paix.

Le lieutenant avait demandé à Underhill de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau par le biais d'un sms, c'était plus discret que de lui demander frontalement et aux yeux de tous.

Tom toqua et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Tu voulais me voir, Alec ? Discussion professionnelle ou privée ?, demanda Underhill en s'asseyant sur la chaise face au bureau du lieutenant.

_ Privée, répondit Alec, restant debout.

_ Tu as l'air stressé ? Tu veux un petit coup rapide pour te détendre?, questionna Tom sensuellement, se levant déjà.

_ Non, ce n'est pas l'objet de notre entrevue, le coupa Alec rapidement. Et de toute manière, ça ne serait jamais ici si ça avait été le cas.

C'était une autre règle d'Alec, la caserne était sa deuxième maison, un lieu familial. Il se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel dans ses lieux. Chaque fois, qu'Underhill et lui avaient couché ensemble, c'était soit à l'hôtel, soit à l'appartement de Tom. Jace refusait obstinément qu'Underhill passe leur porte et Alec s'en accommodait fort bien, utilisant son meilleur ami comme excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il n'allait jamais chez lui. En fait, cela l'arrangeait, le lieutenant n'aurait jamais voulu offrir cette intimité à Tom, dévoiler un bout de lui en ouvrant sa chambre.

_ De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?, demanda Underhill, interloqué, se rasseyant déjà.

_ Je voudrais parler de notre...arrangement, expliqua Alec, la voix mal assurée.

Cette situation le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise . En commençant à coucher avec Tom, il n'avait jamais pensé au jour où il devrait mettre fin à leur semblant de relation.

_ Parler du fait qu'on fait l'amour quand l'envie nous en prend.

Le lieutenant se mordit les lèvres, sa crispation montant d'un cran. Faire l'amour, ça impliquait beaucoup plus d'intimité et des sentiments, tout le contraire de baiser ou coucher. Et Alec préférait se référer à ces deux derniers mots.

_ Exactement, Tom. Je ne recherche plus, ne souhaite plus ce type de relation entre nous. Tu as été là, tu as accepté ce type de relation uniquement basée sur le sexe et je t'en remercie. Certaines choses ont évolué et ça ne serait plus correct ni pour toi, ni pour moi de continuer.

Le lieutenant avait essayé d'être le plus délicat dans sa façon de présenter la situation, ne voulant pas heurter Underhill si comme le disait Magnus, Tom avait des sentiments pour lui.

_ C'est à cause du stagiaire ?, demanda Underhill, la voix froide, les yeux remplis de colère.

_ Magnus n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

C'était totalement faux, sans l'entrée du médecin dans sa vie, Alec se serait contenté encore longtemps de cet arrangement.

_ Tom, on a tous les deux besoin d'avoir une relation stable et épanouie. Et tu ne trouveras pas ça avec moi, comme je ne le trouverai pas avec toi.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?! On n'a jamais essayé de partager autre chose que du sexe !, gronda Underhill en se levant, sa chaise tombant avec fracas sur le sol.

Alec lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton ce que Tom consentit en reprenant la parole.

_ Si je voulais t'inviter à dîner, c'était non. Ciné ? Aussi. Balade ? Toujours non. Savoir si une relation entre nous est viable est impossible si on ne tente pas d'en avoir une.

Alec comprit que Magnus avait vu juste, Underhill l'aimait. Et le lieutenant allait le blesser ne pouvant lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Alec n'avait jamais une seule seconde, voulut autre chose avec Tom. L'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

_ Tom, je suis désolé si une de mes attitudes a pu te faire penser que je désirais autre chose. Je ne voulais que du sexe, rien d'autre, dit Alec, d'une voix douce comme pour apaiser la violence de ses propos pour Underhill.

_ Tu ne veux pas parce que c'est moi ? Réponds simplement oui ou non, je ne veux pas de tes grands discours altruistes.

Tom devenait mauvais, la douleur rendait les gens ainsi, le lieutenant le savait.

_ Oui.

Tom ricana, la souffrance était visible dans ses yeux et Alec se sentait si mal de lui infliger ça.

_ Je suis comme une pute tombant amoureux de son meilleur client et espérant plus que du sexe, lâcha Underhill.

Alec se crispa à ses propos et fit face à Tom.

_ Tu n'es pas une pute. Crois-moi que j'aurais réagi plus tôt si j'avais soupçonné que tu développais des sentiments à mon égard.

_ Tais-toi, Alec. Le mieux c'est que tu te taises. Je sais que tu n'es pas le type de gars qui fait souffrir mais que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ce qui se passe. Je saurai me montrer professionnel, ne t'en fais pas.

Tom se détourna et sortit avant que le lieutenant ne puisse rajouter un mot. Dire que ça s'était mal passé était un euphémisme.

Alec avait dit vrai, s'il avait su qu'Underhill l'aimait, il aurait arrêté toute cette histoire plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait espérer Tom, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas mais le sentiment de malaise restait. Le lieutenant se massa les tempes, son mal de tête s'invitant peu à peu à nouveau. Cette journée était un ascenseur émotionnel permanent.

(-)

Underhill trouva son ami Raj dans les vestiaires arrivant à peine à la caserne.

_ Raj, tu as le numéro du paternel Lighwood, non ?, demanda Tom de but en blanc.

_ Oui, c'est le cas. Pourquoi ?, questionna le basané en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'en ai besoin. Il doit savoir certaines choses sur son fils, grogna Underhill, tout en restant sibyllin.

Raj saisit son portable, appuya sur quelques touches et le reposa.

_ Je te l'ai envoyé. Que t'a fait Lightwood ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne supportais pas vraiment mes échanges avec Robert, nota le basané en enfilant ses rangers.

_ Disons qu'à la lumière de nouvelles informations, j'ai changé d'avis.

_ C'est la jolie manière de dire qu'il ne veut plus baiser avec toi ?, questionna Raj.

Le poing de Tom finit dans un casier faisant sursauter le basané.

_ C'est la manière polie de dire que je vais le détruire, répondit Underhill dans un rictus mauvais.

_ Eh bien, je suis bien content d'être ton ami. Robert sera acquis à ta cause, lança Raj avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Tom s'isola dans une des cabines de douche, à cette heure-ci, elle était vide et il pourrait passer un coup de fil discret, sans être entendu.

_ Allô ?, décrocha une voix bourrue.

_ Robert Lightwood, Tom Underhill à l'appareil, un collègue de votre fils, se présenta le pompier. J'aimerais vous parler d'un important sujet à son propos. Des agissements ignobles qu'il a eu à mon égard, expliqua Tom théâtralement, des trémolos feints dans la voix.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Votre fils me harcèle sexuellement et je ne sais à qui m'en référer.

Underhill sans voir Robert sentit le sourire de son interlocuteur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, je sais à quelle porte taper. Je te recontacterai.

La tonalité s'égrena. Tom sortit de la cabine satisfait. Alec lui avait brisé le cœur, il tenait sa vengeance.

(-)

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ambiance dans la caserne était bon enfant, la journée étant assez calme.

Magnus avait terminé son stage récemment. Alec en était attristé et se concentrait sur le boulot. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'annoncer au médecin qu'il avait réglé les choses avec Underhill. Quand le lieutenant envoyait des SMS à Magnus, c'était pour échanger des banalités, le sujet Tom méritait d'être abordé en face à face.

Cet éloignement avait aussi du bon, Alec avait pu faire le point sur ses sentiments et le lieutenant ne pouvait nier que son attirance pour Magnus allait nettement au-delà de la simple attirance, justement. Il ne parlerait pas encore d'amour mais ça s'en rapprochait.

Alors que le lieutenant remplissait un rapport sur leur dernière intervention, arrivé ce matin, un simple sauvetage de chat coincé dans un arbre, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la caserne annonçant un départ.

En un instant, Alec se leva et retrouva tous ses collègues qui accouraient déjà ainsi que les paramedics, cette alarme annonçait leur départ collectif. Une voix féminine raisonna, celle de Maryse Lightwood.

_ A toutes les unités, explosions multiples dans le métro, départ de tous les véhicules. Je répète, départ de tous les véhicules.

L'adrénaline submergea Alec, le remplissant. Cette intervention, ce n'était pas rien. Le lieutenant avait une équipe en charge, Magnus devait restait au loin, il ne devait plus être que pompier.

 **(-)**

* * *

 **Le suspense est à son comble ! Et on vous laisse comme ça, cruelles que nous sommes.**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez les bons moments de ce chapitre comme les moins bons. Vous pouvezu vouloir tuer Underhill.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dévoiler votre ressenti. Nous en sommes dingues;)**

 **Bisous et à dans deux semaines.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous c'est Pumpkinspy. Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et quel chapitre ! Je vous laisse le découvrir et on en reparle après ?**

 **Merci Guest pour ton retour. Il y a trop de monde qui veut se précipiter pour tuer Underhill, ça va bouchonner XD. Merci pour Café givré, c'est gentil mais pour les références à cette dernière, merci d'aller sur la fic:) . Ce n'est pas le sujet ici.**

 **PumpkinSpy : Merci.**

 **Merci Liki pour ton adorable retour. Enfin une qui ne veut pas tuer Underhill, je lui ai créé beaucoup d'ennemis. Il souffre, il agit stupidement mais il souffre. Et oui, ça n'excuse pas.**

 **Merci pour le compliment sur la relation Jace/Alec, on adore écrire sur eux.**

 **PumpkinSpy : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire.**

 **Merci Grossomodo pour ton super retour. Faut faire la queue pour tuer Tom XD. C'est gentil pour l'évolution de la relation Magnus/Alec, le mérite en revient à PumpkinSpy. Underhill, tu verras dans le chapitre, tout comme pour l'intervention.**

 **Pour Imasu, c'est un choix que nous assumons mais nous comprenons que cela peut déplaire.**

 **PumpkinSpy : Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

4.

Magnus retira ses gants, les jeta dans la poubelle et resta immobile dans la salle de trauma. Son regard posé sur le brancard, le médecin ne semblait même plus voir le corps immobile et encore chaud. Malgré toute sa volonté et son acharnement, il n'était pas parvenu à la sauver. Les blessures de la jeune femme étaient trop importantes.

_ Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, souffla Catarina avec douceur et tristesse.

Le regard hébété de Magnus lui fit mal au cœur et la força à aller prendre le médecin dans ses bras. Cette journée allait de mal en pis et même elle, elle ne parvenait plus à masquer ses émotions.

Il y avait eu tellement de blessés. Et tellement de morts.

Magnus se reposa contre elle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Comment une telle tragédie avait-elle pu se produire ?

_ Magnus ?

_ Je vais le faire, souffla le médecin d'une voix rauque. Je vais leur annoncer.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Le médecin acquiesça et se détacha de l'infirmière. Il n'était jamais aisé d'annoncer aux proches d'une victime qu'ils venaient de perdre un membre de leur famille. Et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à annoncer une telle nouvelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se dérober, il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités parce que cette mort le touchait plus qu'une autre.

Il était médecin, c'était à lui d'assumer les larmes et les cris désespérés.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'attente lui parut à la fois extrêmement long et court. Comme si la notion d'espace-temps avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une réalité angoissante.

Il pouvait déjà les apercevoir les membres de la Caserne 3, ceux avec qui il avait passé quelques semaines et avec qui il avait adoré travailler. Il pouvait voir le Chef Garroway debout aux côtés d'une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Alec. Il voyait Max qui faisait les cent pas et Jace adossé contre un mur la mine grave. Clary était présente également, en tenue civile parce qu'elle n'était pas de garde, ni Isabelle, c'était ce qu'Alexander lui avait dit dans son sms. Même la seconde équipe de la caserne avec qui les relations étaient difficiles était présente. Assise en silence.

Les visages étaient fermés.

A mesure que Magnus s'approchait, il pouvait voir les visages noircis par la suie, la transpiration qui faisait encore luire la peau des pompiers. Ils étaient tous encore en tenues d'intervention, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de rentrer à la caserne pour se changer.

Max fut le premier à l'apercevoir et le jeune Lightwood se précipita sur lui. Max était infirmier, il avait pu constater l'étendue des blessures avant qu'il ne soit forcé par Catarina à quitter la salle. Maryse Lightwood s'avança à son tour et Magnus se stoppa au milieu du couloir, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Le médecin inspira profondément pour se donner une contenance avant de se redresser pour poser son regard sur Max et sa mère.

_ Les blessures d'Isabelle étaient trop importantes et elle était déjà en arrêt à son arrivée à l'hôpital, annonça Magnus avec autant de professionnalisme qu'il le pouvait. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour tenter de la ramener, en vain.

_ Non, souffla Maryse. Non...ma petite fille...

_ Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte.

Maryse se mit à pleurer tout en frappant le torse du médecin. Magnus encaissa sans un mot, laissant la mère de famille extérioriser sa douleur.

Les membres de la caserne se figèrent tous à l'entente du cri de détresse de Maryse. Luke se précipita à ses côtés et l'écarta du médecin avec douceur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Magnus ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour. Jace s'avança également pour aller prendre Max dans ses bras. Isabelle était comme sa petite sœur depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Max se raccrocha à lui et laissa éclater ses sanglots.

Magnus fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser de l'intimité aux membres de cette étrange famille. Il connaissait l'affection d'Alec pour le Chef Garroway, il connaissait le lien entre Isabelle, Jace et Alec.

L'équipe d'Alec vint entourer le quatuor, rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par l'équipe de Raj. Et le pompier qui avait paru si antipathique à Magnus durant son stage échangea un regard douloureux avec le médecin. Le second lieutenant de la caserne était lui aussi anéanti par la nouvelle.

Ils l'étaient tous.

Alec et lui ne s'appréciaient guère sur le plan personnel mais ils se faisaient confiance sur le terrain. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui avait surpris Magnus, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la remarque à Alexander. Oui, ils se détestaient cordialement mais ils étaient pompiers, deux lieutenants à qui on mettait entre leurs mains la vie des autres membres de leur équipe. Alec ne supportait pas Raj mais pouvait entrer dans un bâtiment en flammes en sachant que le second lieutenant serait là pour veiller à ce qu'Alec et ses hommes ressortent en un seul morceau.

Alors que Magnus allait s'éclipser, le bras de Jace l'agrippa et le stoppa dans sa fuite.

_ Et Alec ?, hoqueta le pompier en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. Comment va Alec ?

Magnus laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et ferma les yeux. Il avait tout fait pour occulter Alexander tout le temps qu'il tentait de sauver la vie d'Isabelle. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à penser au pompier, le relayant dans un coin de son esprit.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il ne pouvait plus occulter qu'Alexander était entre la vie et la mort, dans le service des grands brûlés.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu le pompier arriver inconscient sur un brancard, couché sur le ventre parce que son dos était gravement brûlé à cause de l'explosion de sa bombe à oxygène. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que la seconde équipe de paramedics de la caserne 3 le ballonnait pour éviter que son cerveau ne manque d'oxygène. Et Magnus ne pourrait jamais oublier quand un de ses collègues s'était écrié qu'il faisait un arrêt.

_ Il est en soins intensifs dans l'unité des grands brûlés, répondit Catarina en faisant sursauter Magnus.

Perdu dans sa douleur, il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de Catarina.

_ Je vais aller me renseigner pour vous, poursuivit l'infirmière. Mais je ne vous cache pas que son pronostic vital est engagé. On viendra vous donner des nouvelles. Magnus?, l'appela Catarina.

Le médecin hocha la tête et se détourna pour quitter le couloir. Il venait à peine de tourner à l'angle du couloir que le médecin se mit à courir pour aller vomir dans une poubelle de déchets médicaux. Catarina lui massa le dos en de longs gestes apaisants avant de lui tendre un gobelet d'eau.

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Il le faut bien, souffla Magnus.

_ Tu devrais monter et t'assurer de son état.

_ Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas regarder un autre Lightwood mourir sous mes yeux.

_ Ressaisis-toi Magnus, le gronda légèrement Catarina. Maintenant monte et ne redescend que quand tu auras de bonnes nouvelles.

(-)

L'unité des grands brûlés était l'un des services les plus réglementés, tout un protocole subsistait pour pouvoir y pénétrer et se rendre au près des malades.

Magnus commença par enfiler des protections à ses chaussures, un masque avant de se laver les mains pendant quelques minutes. Une fois la blouse à usage unique enfilée, Magnus appuya sur l'ouverture du sas avec son coude.

Le médecin s'attendait à ressentir divers sentiments en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Alexander : de la colère, de la peine mais certainement pas à cette vague de protection.

Alexander était inconscient, diminué et faible pourtant cela n'enlevait en rien à l'affection que Magnus pouvait ressentir pour lui. Bien sûr le teint du pompier était blafard et ses lèvres blanches et gercées mais l'homme fort et merveilleux était encore présent. Même aussi affaibli, la puissance du pompier subsistait.

Alexander était recouvert de bandages, une intraveineuse dans la main et surtout l'intubation qui l'aidait à respirer n'avait pas été retirée. Mais Magnus ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il ne voyait que l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. L'homme qu'il avait envie embrasser, de prendre dans ses bras. Celui avec qui il voulait se coucher chaque soir et se réveiller le matin.

Magnus aimait cet homme et osait à peine se l'avouer. Parce que cela le terrifiait d'aimer une autre personne surtout après Imasu. Sa relation avec le péruvien lui avait appris que l'amour était destructeur. Et Alexander avait le pouvoir de le détruire. Mais dans le même temps ce que Magnus ressentait pour le pompier n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Imasu.

C'était plus intense, plus vivifiant. Rapide. Magnus connaissait à peine Alec. Mais le peu qu'il avait découvert, le peu que le pompier lui avait dévoilé charmait Magnus.

Il aimait tout chez cet homme. Il était même certain qu'il aimerait ses défauts. Parce qu'ils étaient une part de lui.

Magnus était perdu parce que le médecin savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Alexander s'il advenait à ne pas survivre à ces blessures. Jamais plus Magnus ne serait capable d'aimer comme il aimait Alexander.

Il était son tout. La moitié de son âme.

Avec douceur, Magnus passa une main dans les cheveux du pompier, surpris de les trouver rêches alors qu'ils avaient l'air doux et soyeux. Le personnel soignant avait lavé le jeune homme alors Magnus ne pouvait plus sentir ce mélange si caractéristique à Alexander : cannelle et feu de bois.

Magnus aurait aimé être dans un film de conte de fée pour voir Alec ouvrir les yeux en ressentant sa présence. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir les beaux yeux bleus d'Alec.

Parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore le droit, Magnus n'embrassa pas le pompier sur les lèvres malgré son envie. C'était un geste intime qui devait être consenti alors il déposa ses lèvres près de la commissure de celles d'Alec avant de s'installer sur le siège près du lit.

_ Je suis désolé, _sayang_ , chuchota Magnus. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Isabelle. Elle est morte.

Magnus aimait à croire que les patients dans le coma entendaient ce qu'on leur racontait. Tout médecin y croyait désespérément. Surtout lui.

_ Tu dois te battre Alexander. Max a besoin de toi. Ils ont tous besoin de toi. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. On en est encore qu'aux prémices tout les deux. Tu m'as demandé de t'attendre alors ne me laisse pas.

Le silence accueillit les paroles de Magnus.

Le médecin s'empara de la main du pompier en veillant à ne pas gêner l'intraveineuse avant de placer le mala de sa mère dans la paume, de la refermer et d'embrasser les phalanges d'Alexander. Puis Magnus ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter tout doucement ' _Tayata OM Bekandze Bekandze_ _Maha Bekandze Radza Samudgate Soha'_

C'est dans cette atmosphère presque paisible que Jace découvrit Magnus au chevet d'Alec. Le pompier garda le silence ne souhaitant pas interrompre la prière du médecin. Jace savait seulement que l'indonésien était un bouddhiste. Alec lui avait dévoilé cette information quand Jace l'avait questionné sur l'étrange bracelet qu'il portait depuis son retour de l'appartement de Magnus et qui ressemblait étrangement à l'un des bracelets du médecin.

Alec lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau de Magnus et Jace n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus tant la douceur et le sourire d'Alec parlait pour lui-même.

Magnus était celui qui manquait à Alec. Celui qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Celui qui le complétait et réussirait à reconstruire tout ce que Robert avait détruit durant de longues années.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, Jace s'autorisa à se laisser aller sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Isabelle était morte et c'était certes tragique mais elle n'était pas Alec. Jace l'adorait mais ce qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami était différent.

C'était une amitié vieille de plus de vingt ans. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Bien souvent, un simple regard suffisait. Ils avaient tout partagé, s'étaient promis de toujours tout partager et d'être là pour l'autre.

C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient jurés cet après-midi là au parc quand âgés de quatre ans, ils avaient fait un pacte de sang.

Une promesse qu'ils avaient tenue.

Ils avaient tout traversé ensemble, tout découvert. Du premier émoi au premier baiser. Jace se souvenait encore de ce fait avec nostalgie.

Âgé de six ans, une petite fille de leur classe lui plaisait et si Jace osait aller jouer avec elle et lui tenir la main, il n'osait pas lui offrir un baiser avec toute l'innocence dont pouvaient faire preuve les enfants. Il avait une amoureuse alors il était un grand mais ça lui faisait peur.

Alec l'avait écouté se plaindre et puis l'avait embrassé. Son ami avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple contact qui ne ressemblait même pas à un smack. Jace en était resté les bras ballants et Alec avait rigolé en disant que maintenant il n'aurait plus peur parce que ce n'était plus la première fois.

Depuis ce jour, le pompier avait su que quoi qu'il se passerait dans sa vie, Alec Lightwood serait toujours à ses côtés. Et Jace l'avait suivi. C'était en partie pour son meilleur ami qu'il était devenu pompier.

Alec avait ce métier dans le sang et bien souvent, Jace s'était retrouvé à jouer à la caserne sous la surveillance de Maryse et de Luke. Il avait vu l'admiration d'Alec pour le pompier, sourit en voyant le sourire fier et émerveillé de son ami quand Luke le prenait sous son aile.

Enfants, ils avaient rigolé en disant que plus tard eux aussi seraient pompiers. Puis les années étaient passées et ils avaient grandi. Et quand on leur avait demandé à la fin de leur adolescence ce qu'ils désiraient faire plus tard, Alec avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde qu'il serait pompier. Et Jace avait suivi le mouvement. Entre Alec et lui c'était à la vie à la mort.

Jace ne pouvait pas vivre sans cet homme dans sa vie. Alec était plus que son meilleur ami, il était comme son frère.

_ Magnus, souffla Jace, la gorge serrée. Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le pompier. Toute la douleur du blond était lisible dans ses yeux, sa peine se lisait facilement sur son visage.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais attendre le médecin. Il va passer voir la famille.

_ Non, contra Jace en secouant la tête. Je préfère l'entendre de toi comme ça je serai déjà au courant et je pourrai soutenir les autres. Mais là, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

Magnus acquiesça, se releva, embrassa le front d'Alexander avant de se diriger vers le pompier et de s'emparer de la tablette près de la tête de lit. Le médecin parcourut le dossier, fronça les sourcils et grimaça.

_ Alexander souffre d'une brûlure au troisième degré sur toute la surface de son dos. Les tissus ont été débridés et ceux nécrosés retirés. Il devrait subir une greffe de peau dans quelques jours. Il souffre d'un sérieux pneumothorax. Ses difficultés respiratoires viennent de l'inhalation intensive de fumée. On a retrouvé des éclats dans son torse.

_ C'est sa bombe à oxygène, elle a explosé dans son dos, souffla Jace. On était dans le tunnel et... une autre bombe a explosé mais cette fois, elle a déclenché un feu qui a tout soufflé. Alec, il...

Jace hoqueta avant de renifler. Magnus posa une main sur l'épaule du pompier et la serra.

_ Alec était couché sur Izzy. Il l'a protégée avec son corps... On l'a retrouvé comme ça... J'ai été incapable de réagir, c'est Raj qui... C'est Raj qui les a sortis de là. Elle n'aurait même pas dû se trouver dans le métro ! Quand on est arrivés sur les lieux de l'intervention, on l'a découverte en train de trier les blessés. Elle nous a facilité le travail !

_ Alec m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas de garde.

_ Elle ne l'était pas, confirma Jace. Elle était de sortie avec Maïa. Elle s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Alec n'a pas arrêté de demander à ce qu'on apporte une veste à Izzy mais c'était la cohue dans le métro... Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'apporter cette putain de veste peut-être qu'elle serait encore en vie, peut-être qu'Alec n'aurait pas été obligé de se coucher sur elle pour la protéger.

_ Jace, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui est arrivé. Ni les bombes ni même la présence d'Isabelle.

_ En quoi c'est juste !, s'écria Jace. En quoi c'est juste que mon frère soit entre la vie et la mort ! Alec va se blâmer pour la mort d'Izzy ! Tu sais qu'il le fera et je devrai le regarder se détruire à petit feu ! Comment je suis censé réagir ? Comment je peux aider mon frère alors qu'il voudra mourir sitôt qu'il ouvrira les yeux ! Alec va me repousser, il va tous nous repousser, je suis impuissant Magnus ! Impuissant !, pleura Jace.

Magnus enveloppa Jace dans une étreinte et le laissa pleurer contre lui en silence. Mieux valait qu'il extériorise sa peine maintenant. L'indonésien comprenait le raisonnement du pompier. Vouloir être fort pour ses proches, se montrer inébranlable. Magnus offrit son soutien et sa présence à Jace. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Soutenir Jace pour que à son tour le pompier puisse soutenir son ami.

(-)

Magnus referma son casier avec lassitude. Son sac à l'épaule, le médecin quitta les vestiaires et traça son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. L'indonésien s'enferma dans son mutisme et ne chercha pas à entrer en contact avec ses collègues. Sa propre garde était terminée depuis des heures mais Magnus avait fait des heures supplémentaires. Les blessés du métro avaient tous été pris en charge par les différents hôpitaux, les pompiers avaient réussi à éteindre les divers départs de feux. La ville de New-York retrouvait sa sérénité petit à petit.

La détresse de Jace avait touché Magnus. Tout comme celle de la caserne 3 qui subissait la pire des épreuves. Quels que soit les différends entre les divers membres de la caserne, ils avaient tous démontré aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient une famille. Être pompier c'était intégrer une famille différente. Une qui vous suivait dans les pires épreuves. Et quelque part, cela rassurait Magnus, Alec ne serait pas seul pour vivre sa convalescence et son deuil.

_ Bane, l'interpella une voix alors qu'il allait franchir les portes de l'hôpital.

Magnus se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant Raj aux côtés d'une femme enceinte. Une magnifique femme blonde, au regard perçant et au sourire tendre. La jeune femme se tenait légèrement en retrait et caressait la nuque du second lieutenant de la caserne.

_ Comment va Alec ?, demanda Raj. On a laissé les Lightwood entre eux mais avec les gars on aimerait savoir. On s'est proposés de rester avec Lydia pour t'intercepter Jace ou toi.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le second lieutenant, Magnus révisa son jugement sur le pompier. Ce n'était plus un homme arrogant qui lui faisait face mais un pompier inquiet pour son collègue.

_ Sa convalescence sera dure, annonça Magnus avec une certaine douceur. De nombreuses épreuves l'attendent. Sans compter son deuil.

_ Mais il va s'en sortir ?

_ Les prochaines 48h seront décisives. Pour le moment, Alec ne respire pas tout seul, il a été plongé dans un coma artificiel et il doit subir une greffe de peau. Son dos est salement endommagé ainsi que ses poumons. Il va subir d'autres examens dans les prochaines heures.

Raj acquiesça en baissant le regard. Cette journée avait été un tel gâchis. Tant de morts et tant de souffrance avec pour seule motivation la haine ? Qui pouvait poser des bombes dans un métro avec autant d'impunité ?

Lydia dut ressentir l'humeur morose de son mari car la jeune femme se colla à lui et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du pompier. Magnus détourna le regard leur laissant leur intimité.

_ Lightwood est fort, il s'en sortira, lâcha Raj avec conviction. Ce mec est un roc.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Magnus avec fatigue. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rentrer.

_ On est tous au Hunter's Moon, l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Raj alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à franchir les portes. T'es l'un des nôtres maintenant alors si tu veux passer, t'es le bienvenu.

_ Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Magnus.

_ Ok, on se voit là-bas alors, je vais juste accompagner Lydia à la cafèt et lui procurer ses barres chocolatés avant qu'elle ne devienne un petit monstre, sourit Raj en embrassant la tempe de sa femme. Je compte sur toi Bane.

Magnus acquiesça et laissa le couple avant de quitter définitivement l'hôpital seulement pour se stopper en voyant Ragnor l'attendre à l'extérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, hoqueta Magnus.

_ J'étais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer, répondit l'avocat en balayant l'air de la main comme pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

Magnus sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour pour cet homme. Ragnor était devenu l'un de ses seuls véritables amis. D'une simple colocation, ils étaient devenus plus et Magnus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui dans n'importe quelle situation. Par moment, l'indonésien avait l'impression que Ragnor et lui se connaissaient depuis des années alors que dans les faits, ils vivaient ensemble seulement depuis dix mois.

_ Merci, souffla Magnus en donnant une accolade au médecin.

_ Arf, n'en parlons plus, soupira faussement Ragnor. Maintenant allons faire ce qu'on sait faire de mieux : picoler, tu en as bien besoin.

_ On m'a invité au Hunter's Moon, dévoila Magnus. Toute la caserne est réunie là-bas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Tu as envie d'y aller ?

Magnus haussa les épaules incertain.

_ Ils vont parler d'Isabelle et d'Alexander et je sais pas si j'ai envie d'entendre leurs anecdotes mais actuellement c'est tout ce qui me reste d'Alec...

_ Je suis au courant, le coupa Ragnor en posant une main sur l'épaule de Magnus. J'ai donné mon sang en t'attendant et j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Un pompier donnait son sang en même temps que moi. Sebastian je crois qu'il s'appelait, il m'a dit de quelle caserne il était et j'ai fait le rapprochement. Je suis au courant pour ton pompier et sa sœur.

Le silence accueillit les propos de l'avocat. Savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à raconter tous les faits à Ragnor le soulageait. A l'heure actuelle, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait juste oublier.

_ Va pour un cocktail alors ?, demanda Magnus.

_ Hunter's Moon nous voilà, approuva Ragnor.

Les deux comparses se mirent en marche, Magnus perdu dans les méandres de son esprit et Ragnor qui veillait sur lui. La vie était injuste parfois. Ragnor avait vu ces derniers jours la transformation de son ami après ce fameux matin où il avait envoyé l'adresse de leur loft. Bien sûr Magnus l'avait houspillé mais il l'avait remercié aussi. Depuis, Ragnor n'avait eu de cesse de le voir sourire et prendre un air attendri chaque fois que son portable bipait.

Le pompier était l'homme qui avait redonné l'espoir et l'envie à Magnus de croire en l'amour et Ragnor ne pouvait qu'espérer que les prémices de leur relation soient suffisamment forts pour surmonter les épreuves qui les attendaient. Magnus faisait encore face à son propre deuil, la perte de sa mère était encore une plaie béante.

Ragnor n'était pas croyant pourtant il adressa une prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités en leur demandant de prendre soin des deux hommes et de leur accorder le droit d'être heureux et qu'ils fassent face à tout ensemble.

Avec nonchalance, l'avocat posa un bras sur les épaules de son ami alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du métro. Il veillerait sur son ami dans l'ombre et s'efforcerait de recoller les morceaux s'il venait à arriver le pire. Ragnor s'était découvert un véritable ami en la personne de Magnus. L'indonésien n'était plus seulement son colocataire, il était son meilleur ami. Celui à qui il racontait ses déboires et ses rêves les plus fous comme son envie de mariage quand Raphaël serait prêt.

La vie était injuste mais elle était aussi bien faite avec ses coïncidences et ses rencontres imprévues.

(-)

Robert passa les portes de l'hôpital à pas rapides. Il n'était pas pressé d'aller voir son fils qui se battait pour sa vie dans le service des grands brûlés, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Alec n'était plus qu'un élément embarrassant de sa vie. Non, c'était autre chose, il devait voir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était dans cet établissement. Cet homme l'attendait au distributeur près de la cafétéria de l'hôpital selon le sms qu'avait reçu Robert.

L'ancien pompier croisa plusieurs collègues de son fils dans les couloirs, ces derniers, en petit groupe lui lancèrent des regards dédaigneux en le croisant. La plupart soutenaient Alec et désapprouvaient les agissements du père contre le fils mais personne ne se permettait d'interférer dans leur affaire de famille. Robert ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention, aucun ne la méritait. Ils étaient gangrenés par Alec et par Luke qui laissait sombrer la caserne dans le chaos en restant les bras ballants. Luke ne méritait pas plus son respect qu'Alec, c'était lui qui aurait dû hériter du poste de directeur au départ de l'ancien capitaine, pas ce Garroway de malheur.

Robert aperçut enfin Underhill, l'homme qu'il venait voir. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois à la caserne. Tom, adossé au mur, près du distributeur regardait ses pieds, un air inquiet parant son visage. Il n'était pas question que cet Underhill revienne sur ses dires, Robert avait besoin de lui pour faire tomber Alec.

Le pompier retraité savait la relation que son fils entretenait avec Tom, Malachi lui en avait parlé. Robert ne se serait jamais allié à Underhill si le gain qu'il pouvait obtenir à la fin n'était pas suffisant. Mais faire renvoyer son fils valait de pactiser avec un pédé.

_ Underhill, l'interpella Robert en s'approchant.

_ Monsieur Lightwood, le salua Tom, soudain mal à l'aise face à cet homme austère qui le toisait.

_ J'ai informé la Haute Autorité des pompiers des agissements d'Alexander vis-à-vis de toi. L'affaire est prise très au sérieux et ton témoignage est attendu au plus vite.

_ A ce propos, commença Underhill timidement.

Il passait d'un pied sur l'autre, n'osant formuler sa pensée face à Robert.

_ Mon garçon, dit le retraité en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tom. Quoi que t'ait fait mon fils, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de témoigner, tu es la victime dans cette histoire.

Ces dires eurent l'air de réconcilier Underhill avec lui-même à la plus grande satisfaction de Robert. Oui, Tom se sentait victime, non pas de harcèlement mais d'un cœur brisé. Cela valait bien de faire souffrir Alec à son tour autant qu'il souffrait. Alec connaissait son lot de malheurs actuellement mais Tom se satisfaisait de pouvoir se venger. Repoussant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait au loin quand il pensait à l'homme qu'il aimait entre la vie et la mort et oubliant la mort d'Izzy pour ne pas flancher.

_ Quand puis-je venir témoigner ?

_ Dès que tu seras remis de ce tragique accident dans le métro, le plus tôt étant le mieux. La gravité de tes accusations nécessite une prise en charge des plus rapides pour te protéger de ton prédateur, sourit Robert, satisfait de la tournure des événements.

_ Très bien.

_ Je tenais à te dire que Malachi et Heidi accréditent tes accusations. Ils témoigneront dans ton sens.

Robert ne manqua pas le regard surpris d'Underhill et il pouvait l'être. Le retraité savait bien que son fils n'avait commis aucun acte de harcèlement sur Tom. Robert n'aimait pas Alexander mais il savait cependant que ce dernier ne commettrait jamais de tels actes. Quelle que soit la raison qui poussait Underhill à faire une fausse accusation envers Alec, Robert la prenait. Malachi et Heidi, ses fidèles alliés à la caserne étaient prêts à l'aider pour pousser Alec vers la sortie pour faute lourde. Le retraité voulait que son fils parte mais surtout qu'il parte en plus en rampant.

_ Tiens-moi au courant quand tu souhaites témoigner. Je t'accompagnerai et t'aiderai à formuler ta déposition avant que tu ne la fasses.

Il fallait être percutant et ignoble dans ses propos et ça, Robert savait faire.

_ Il est temps pour moi d'aller voir mon fils. Surtout ne change pas d'attitude avec tes collègues. Ils pourraient tenter de te dissuader s'ils savaient ce que tu comptes faire. Mais ton courage est admirable, ne l'oublie pas.

Une dernière tape amicale sur la joue et Robert se dirigea vers l'aile des grands brûlés.

(-)

En arrivant près de la cafétéria avec sa femme, Raj remarqua Robert Lightwood partir après un dernier geste envers Underhill. Raj fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas. Underhill qui voulait le numéro de téléphone de Robert alors qu'il refusait jusque-là de trahir Alec, puis eux deux qui se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, à l'écart. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

_ Lydia va à la cafétéria, je te rejoins. J'ai deux mots à dire à Tom avant, signala Raj.

Il lui fit un rapide baiser avant de la laisser partir. Raj attendit que sa femme passe les portes du self avant de se diriger vers son collègue.

_ Tom.

_ Raj, comment tu vas ? demanda Underhill avec le sourire.

_ Je vais bien. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller rejoindre l'équipe au Hunter's Moon mais avant Lydia avait une petite faim.

_ Typique des femmes enceintes, plaisanta Tom. Tu veux que je t'attende pour qu'on aille au bar ensemble ?

_ Avant ça, à quoi joues-tu avec le paternel Lightwood ? questionna Raj en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ C'est toi qui me demandes ça ? Tu as parlé avec cet homme plus d'une fois, contra Underhill.

_ Je n'en suis pas fier à l'heure actuelle. Alec est entrain de se battre pour sa vie et Izzy est morte. Ce qu'a fait Alec aujourd'hui est exceptionnel. C'est un grand homme en plus d'être un excellent pompier, dit Raj avec sincérité.

Certains événements pouvaient vous changer profondément, faire revoir les gens sous une autre perspective, l'accident tragique d'aujourd'hui en faisait partie.

_ Il me montrait juste sa sollicitude, dit Tom, les traits crispés dans un masque de colère.

_ A toi ? L'homme qui couchait avec son fils ? s'étonna Raj, n'en croyant pas un mot.

_ Il n'était peut-être pas au courant, répliqua Underhill, les poings serrés.

L'attitude de Raj le mettait mal à l'aise, il savait que son collègue le soupçonnait.

_ Il sait. Malachi lui as a transmis cette information. Alors j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'il ait montré sa solidarité à toi particulièrement. Il aurait plutôt tendance à t'éviter voire à t'insulter.

_ Au vu des circonstances, ma sexualité lui importait sans doute peu, gronda Tom.

Raj comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de son collègue. Quoi qu'il ait fait avec Robert, il garderait le silence. Raj toisa Tom et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_ Crois-moi, je vais découvrir ce que tu manigances avec Robert. Et il vaut mieux pour toi que ça ne nuise à aucun Lightwood, et dans les Lightwood, j'inclus Jace. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de pactiser avec le diable alors que notre caserne est durement éprouvée. Notre solidarité est plus que jamais essentielle en ces circonstances, termina Raj.

_ Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, dit fermement Tom. Tu veux que je t'attende ? demanda à nouveau Underhill

_ Pars devant. Il faut que je vérifie si Lydia a eu sa dose de chocolat, lança Raj en se dirigeant déjà vers les portes de la cafétéria.

_ A tout à l'heure !

Underhill relâcha la pression en voyant Raj disparaître de son champ de vision. Toute cette histoire avec Robert lui apportait plus de stress qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il ne reculerait pas, Alec devait payer.

(-)

Maryse, au chevet de son fils, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. La mère en tenue réglementaire des pieds à la tête pleurait silencieusement. Luke à ses côtés, lui aussi vêtu des protections demandées par le protocole du service, lui frottait le dos dans un geste d'apaisement.

La mère ne supportait pas de voir son fils ainsi. Inconscient, intubé, des bandages le recouvrant, c'était trop. Elle pleurait sa fille, elle pleurait son fils qui n'était pas sorti d'affaires, elle pleurait pour cette injustice qui touchait sa famille. Les émotions en elle se bousculaient, elle était triste, en colère, désespérée, enragée. Et elle se culpabilisait car une infime partie d'elle en voulait à Alec, reprochait à Alec de n'avoir pu sauver Izzy. Maryse savait que son fils avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et plus encore mais sa fille était morte. Elle n'imaginait bien sûr pas Alec à sa place, elle aurait souffert tout autant de sa perte. Elle se détestait de ressentir ça alors qu'Alec avait payé le prix fort en tentant de sauver sa sœur, alors qu'il était dans un état critique.

Maryse repoussa cette pensée, ne se concentrant que sur l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son fils, que sur son instinct maternel qui hurlait de douleur. La monotonie des bips des machines la rassurait, Alec était en vie tant que ces machines bipaient à rythme régulier, il se raccrochait à la vie.

Inlassablement, elle faisait le même geste, repoussant les cheveux de jais de son fils en arrière. Se disant que peut-être, Alec ressentait ce contact qui irradiait de son amour de mère.

Max était sorti un peu plus tôt avec Jace, la laissant seule avec Luke. Pour le petit frère comme le meilleur ami, c'était bien trop douloureux de voir Alec ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme que Maryse refusait de voir ici, au chevet de son fils. Il avait enfilé la tenue réglementaire, sans doute qu'une infirmière l'y avait obligé sinon il ne s'en serait pas embarrassé. La mère doutait qu'il s'inquiète de refiler des infections à Alec.

_ Que fais-tu là Robert ? trancha Maryse, en se levant.

_ Je suis venu voir mon fils. Tiens Garroway, tu es ici aussi. Tu profites de la situation pour te rapprocher de ma femme ? se moqua Robert, mauvais.

_ Je suis au chevet de mon fi...d'un ami, rétorqua Luke.

_ Ex-femme, Robert. La procédure est toujours en cours mais je me considère déjà comme divorcée.

Le retraité fit un signe de main, balayant la réponse de Maryse. Il reporta son regard sur son fils et au fond de lui une certaine satisfaction naquit. Le voir diminué était un réel plaisir. Alec avait bien trop souvent défié son autorité naturelle en tant que père.

_ Regardez-le. C'est lui le pompier d'exception que tout le monde vante ? Incapable de protéger sa sœur et de sauver sa propre vie. C'est un moins que rien ! dit Robert, le regard glacial.

Il pensait le moindre de ses mots avec conviction.

_ Je t'interdis d'utiliser ces termes pour parler de mon fils ! Je t'interdis de le salir ! Il a démontré plus de courage aujourd'hui que tu n'en as jamais démontré dans ta longue carrière, lança Maryse d'une voix blanche, contenant à grand-peine sa rage.

_ Il aurait dû mourir à la place de sa sœur, cracha Robert. Enfin tout est encore possible à ce qu'on m'a dit, il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaires.

Maryse se glaça en entendant ces mots. Comme osait-il appeler de ses souhaits la mort de son propre enfant ? Il n'avait jamais été un père, ni un mari exemplaire. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur aucun d'eux mais ses paroles avaient fait de nombreux dégâts notamment chez Alec. Maryse s'en était souvent voulue de ne pas avoir éloigné plus rapidement ses enfants de ce père abusif. Chacun de ses enfants était sa fierté, ils ne méritaient pas la haine de leur père.

Alors que Robert s'approchait du lit d'Alec, Maryse n'y tint plus. Elle protégerait toujours ses enfants. Elle assena une violente claque à son ex-mari, ce qui lui fit valser la tête de côté. Il la regarda les yeux noircis, une marque rougeâtre s'épanouissant sur sa joue droite.

_ Maryse, tu vas regretter ton geste. Je vais porter plainte et cette pièce sera versée à notre dossier de divorce. Je vais tout te prendre, trancha Robert, son visage suintant de colère.

_ Tu peux tout me prendre si cela te chante. Mais tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Alec.

Maryse tremblait, l'adrénaline de son coup d'éclat redescendant.

_ Elle a un témoin qui pourra attester qu'elle a agi pour la protection d'autrui suite à des menaces caractérisées, lança Luke, qui s'était approché de sa compagne, prêt à la protéger de son ex-mari au besoin.

_ J'espère qu'il te baise bien Maryse. Me tromper alors que nous sommes encore mariés. Les juges n'apprécieront pas, cingla Robert avec un air satisfait.

_ Sors de cette chambre ! Tout de suite !, cria Maryse perdant son sang-froid.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus. Elle venait de perdre sa fille, son fils ne passerait peut-être pas les prochains jours, l'intimidation de Robert était la goutte d'eau.

_ Je sors mais ne disparais pas pour autant, Maryse, rappela Robert avec un sourire sadique en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois, son ex-mari sortit de la pièce, Maryse éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Luke. Elle avait trop longtemps contenu ses émotions, elle n'en pouvait plus. Luke la serra fortement contre lui, déposant des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne.

(-)

Jace regardait Max assis à ses côtés, ce dernier faisait preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Si sa douleur se lisait sur son visage, le cadet n'avait pas laissé une larme s'échapper de ses yeux gris. Jace lui donna une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule, attirant l'attention de Max sur lui.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda le pompier d'une voix douce.

_ Je gère, ça fait partie du métier, répondit Max, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui tremblotait cependant un peu.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir comment va l'infirmier, Maxou. Je veux savoir comment va le frère.

Le cadet ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur devant lui. Aux yeux de Jace, il essayait clairement de se focaliser sur un point pour ne pas flancher. C'était une technique que lui-même avait éprouvée plus d'une fois.

_ Tu viendrais voir Izzy à la morgue avec moi ? demanda Max, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ On a le droit ? questionna Jace, surpris.

_ Ce n'est pas interdit, répondit le cadet en haussant les épaules.

_ Allons-y alors.

Si Max avait besoin de cela, Jace lui concédait. Le pompier sentait la bile monter dans sa gorge, rien qu'à l'idée de voir son espiègle amie étendue sur une table d'autopsie. Mais il devait se montrer fort pour Max, pour Alec, pour Maryse qui avait perdu un membre de leur famille. Il avait déjà craqué plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre pour le moment.

Le duo emprunta un ascenseur réservé au personnel et Max utilisa une clef spéciale pour descendre au niveau -1. Arrivés en bas, ils croisèrent le médecin légiste qui sortait de la morgue.

_ Bonsoir. Nous cherchons Isabelle Lightwood, se renseigna Max.

_ Vous êtes qui ? demanda l'homme, surpris par ces visiteurs tardifs.

_ Infirmier et pompier.

Le médecin les étudia un moment, puis dut se dire que cela n'avait pas grande importance de savoir ce qu'ils fichaient ici.

_ Reposoir numéro 3. Elle n'a pas besoin d'autopsie donc son corps n'a pas été préparé, pour info, expliqua le médecin.

Autrement dit, elle n'avait pas été préparée par les thanatopracteurs pour être montrée à sa famille.

Max poussa la porte, Jace prit sa suite mais se reçut le cadet contre le torse, ce dernier s'étant soudainement reculé, horrifié. Jace retint un haut-le-coeur en voyant Izzy. Etendue sur une table, un drap recouvrant son corps nu, ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient hors de la surface d'acier. Son corps avait l'air tel du béton, sa peau avait pris une teinte violacée sur son visage, son cou et ses bras, les seules parties visibles. Sur ses mains et ses bras, il y avait des traces profondes de brûlures. Cette vision était terrifiante. Izzy, cette femme si enjouée, si énergique, toujours prête à taquiner ses proches surtout son grand frère, était inanimée, morte dans une pièce glaciale. Jace sortit Max de la pièce, l'idée était mauvaise, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle était mauvaise. C'était lui l'adulte, Max était encore un jeune homme impulsif.

_ Elle est morte, souffla Max comme si la réalisation le frappait soudainement.

Le masque d'impassibilité que le cadet affichait jusque-là se fissura. Il tomba au sol, groggy. Jace le souleva et l'amena tant bien que mal à l'étage, refusant que Max pleure sa sœur dans cette atmosphère morbide. La douleur était déjà bien assez forte comme ça.

Jace se réfugia avec Max dans une salle d'attente déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le cadet se mit soudainement à pleurer, son corps sanglotant tressautant contre Jace. Ce dernier, tout aussi ébranlé, laissa aussi ses larmes couler alors qu'il caressait le dos de Max.

Après plus d'une heure de larmes, Max épuisé s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Jace. Catarina les avait trouvés là. Sans un mot, elle était revenue avec une tasse de café pour Jace avant de repartir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle affrontait la peine de familles. Mais c'était particulier, elle avait été la tutrice de Max.

Jace but le café dans le silence de la nuit, regardant les étoiles par les fenêtres de l'établissement, ses pensées se tournant vers un seul et même point. Il fallait qu'Alec vive. Il le demanda aux étoiles avec ferveur, se raccrochant à cette histoire de souhait qu'on racontait aux enfants, essayant de tromper sa terreur avec ce vœu.

* * *

 **Et oui tout ca pour cette image obsédante de Magnus vomissant dans une poubelle. L'idée m'est venue de la, chicago fire a aidé et nos cerveaux ont fait le reste. Vous nous aimez toujours ? Rassurez vous on conclura sur un happy end. .. ou pas ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis.**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**En direct de chez Sithmaith (oui fanfiction permets des rencontres), voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci Lightwood-bane, Tom va encore passer au barbecue.**

 **PumpkinSpy : Normalement oui il devrait avoir un happy-end, normalement ^^**

 **Merci Liki pour ton retour. Jace va continuer à être extra, on l'aime de tout notre cœur. Robert et Underhill ne vont pas s'améliorer.**

 **PumpkinSpy : Eh bien, je dirai que les principaux ont entre 25 et 30 ans pour les jeunes et la vingtaine pour Max. ils sont dans la fleur de l'âge quoi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **5.**

 **Trois mois plus tard**

La météo était le reflet exact de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Le ciel était gris et la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. Le ciel déversait toute la peine qu'il était incapable d'exprimer et qu'il se refusait à extérioriser. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment rendraient les événements réels et c'étaient des faits qu'Alec refusait d'admettre. Il refusait d'admettre que sa vie avait été totalement bouleversée en trois mois. A commencer par ce fameux jour où sa petite sœur était morte par sa faute parce qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger, incapable de la sortir de ce tunnel de métro, incapable de lui fournir une tenue de protection.

Alec était un incapable. C'était ce que Robert lui avait toujours répété et il s'avérait finalement qu'il avait toujours eu raison : _il était un incapable, un moins que rien._ Une erreur commettant à son tour d'innombrables erreurs et la dernière en date était celle de trop et c'était sa petite sœur qui en avait payé le prix.

Au final ce qui lui arrivait à lui importait peu. C'était même un juste retour des choses pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis. Alec le savait, il s'enfermait progressivement dans un état dépressif, il ne prenait même plus les médicaments qui étaient censés l'aider à réguler son état émotionnel instable. Il n'était pas instable, il était un _incapable_. C'était deux choses diamétralement opposées. C'était même normal qu'il soit dépressif, cela alourdissait sa pénitence.

Le regard de l'ancien pompier coula vers sa montre et un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Jace n'allait pas tarder à venir l'informer qu'il allait faire des courses, son ami n'avait jamais autant fait les courses que depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Alec ricana amèrement, s'il avait su que cela réveillerait la fibre domestique de Jace, il aurait tué sa sœur _et_ perdu ses jambes plus tôt.

Un second ricanement passa la barrière de ses lèvres en sachant très bien que Magnus viendrait le surveiller comme un enfant dès que Jace serait parti. Alec faisait semblant de ne pas savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui derrière son dos et qu'ils se relayaient pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés à ce sujet un jour où Alec ne supportait plus la présence de l'indonésien à ses côtés. Magnus n'était pas son petit-ami, il n'était pas son médecin et il n'était même pas certain d'être son ami. Pourtant malgré son agacement, Alec avait besoin de Magnus à ses côtés. Ça en était presque vital.

Jace était prévenant avec lui. Il lui passait tous ses éclats et ses caprices. Alec avait même poussé le vice un jour à renvoyer Jace au supermarché parce qu'il s'était trompé de lait alors qu'il avait acheté celui qu'Alec préférait et ils le savaient tous les deux seulement son ami n'avait pas bronché. Il était même reparti au magasin. Alec l'avait détesté pour ça.

Magnus était différent. Bien sûr, il était prévenant et marchait souvent sur des œufs en sa présence mais il n'hésitait pas à remettre Alec à sa place quitte à s'engueuler avec lui. Et depuis quelques temps, Alec adorait s'engueuler avec Magnus, c'était dans ces rares moments qu'il avait encore un peu l'impression d'être vivant. Pendant quelques petites secondes. Et Magnus était beau quand il était en colère. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Et malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, Alec aimait encore les yeux de Magnus. Il aimait tout de lui.

Magnus lui plaisait toujours mais Alec ne le méritait plus. L'ancien pompier doutait même qu'il l'ait mérité un jour. Magnus était trop bien pour lui. C'était une belle âme, un homme profondément bon alors que lui n'était qu'une erreur et un homme qui traînait des démons et des casseroles derrière lui.

Et puis qui voudrait d'un handicapé avec d'horribles cicatrices sur le dos qui avait tué sa propre sœur ?

Personne.

Un coup contre sa porte l'informa que Jace venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

_ Alec ? J'y vais, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son fauteuil vers son colocataire et croisa les bras. Jace poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. Ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer et cette situation commençait à lui miner le moral.

_ Si jamais tu changes d'avis, j'ai mon portable, envoie-moi un sms.

_ Pense bien à dire à Magnus que j'ai mangé tous mes légumes ce midi, cingla Alec. Peut-être que si je suis gentil, il me lira une histoire avant de me coucher. C'est bien son rôle de babysitter non ?

Jace serra les poings, lança un regard noir à Alec mais ne répliqua pas à la pique assassine de son ami. Ce qui renforça la colère d'Alec seulement le pompier quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à déverser sa colère sur lui.

 _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir._

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement et Alec quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon. Immédiatement, Lucky aboya sa joie et vint lui quémander des caresses. Son chiot était la seule personne qu'il tolérait à ses côtés. L'animal lui ramena sa balle en mousse et aboya une seconde fois en remuant la queue. Cela arracha un sourire à Alec. Lucky ne le jugeait pas, ne le regardait pas avec pitié. Cela faisait même plaisir à Alec quand il allait uriner dans la chambre de Jace parce qu'il oubliait de demander de sortir. C'était petit et puéril mais Alec le récompensait toujours après ça.

Et puis Alec se sentait rassuré quand le chiot venait se coucher au pied de son lit pour veiller sur lui. Il arrivait quelquefois qu'il grimpe sur le lit quand Alec se débattait avec une crise de panique ou des cauchemars. Lucky adorait Magnus aussi. Il lui quémandait toujours des caresses et s'agitait joyeusement quand le médecin passait la porte de l'appartement. Et Magnus le lui rendait bien. Cela renforçait l'image d'homme bon de celui avec qui il ne pourrait jamais vivre une histoire d'amour.

La sonnette retentit et le fit sursauter. D'habitude quand Jace partait, Magnus arrivait une à deux heures plus tard alors que là, ça ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure que son colocataire était parti. A moins que ça ne soit quelqu'un d'autre. Un membre de son ancienne équipe peut-être, Alec refusait de les voir.

Avec lassitude, l'ancien pompier fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec agacement. C'était bien Magnus qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Magnus qui refusait d'utiliser la clef de secours que lui avait donné Jace. Alec râlait à chaque fois qu'il devait se déplacer et Magnus lui renvoyait la balle en lui disant qu'au moins ça le forçait à bouger de sa chambre.

Alec s'écarta et Magnus pénétra dans l'appartement et se baissa pour caresser Lucky. Alec fronça les sourcils, habituellement Magnus mettait plus d'entrain dans ses salutations, que ce soit pour lui ou son chien. Là, le médecin semblait absent. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que du chagrin et cela l'énerva. L'indonésien n'avait pas le droit d'être triste alors que tout allait bien pour lui. Sitôt cette pensée apparue, Alec se sermonna, après tout Magnus aussi était encore endeuillé par la mort de sa mère. Alec n'avait pas le droit de l'attaquer sur ça.

_ T'es en avance, l'apostropha Alec. Tu fais des heures supp ? Faudrait que tu demandes à Jace qu'il augmente tes tarifs.

C'était gratuit et méchant, Alec le savait parfaitement mais cela le soulageait. Il avait envie et besoin de s'engueuler avec Magnus. Seulement le médecin ne semblait pas être du même avis que lui. Là où habituellement il aurait répliqué, il se contenta de rester à la hauteur de Lucky en silence.

_ Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à continuer à venir chaque jour, poursuivit Alec en espérant une réponse. Tu n'as pas compris encore que je n'ai pas besoin de toi et que tu ne sers à rien ?

Magnus secoua la tête, se redressa et alla s'installer sur le canapé. La colère que ressentait Alec fut progressivement remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Qu'arrivait-il à Magnus ? S'était-il lassé du comportement d'Alec ? Était-il venu lui annoncer qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais le voir ? Qu'il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là ?

Lucky alla se coucher aux pieds du médecin comme si le petit chiot avait aussi senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alec poussa son fauteuil vers le canapé et chercha à rencontrer le regard du médecin ou provoquer une réaction. L'ancien pompier fit même exprès de ne pas réussir à se transférer lui-même sur le sofa pour voir si Magnus réagirait. Seulement le médecin ne l'aida pas, Alec avait l'impression de se confronter à une coquille vide.

Il commençait réellement à être inquiet pour Magnus.

A peine Alec fut installé de son côté du canapé qu'il se retrouva avec Magnus dans les bras. L'indonésien passa ses bras autour de son torse, le serra contre lui et cacha son visage dans le cou du pompier. Alec pouvait le sentir trembler dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait vu Magnus dans un tel état de détresse.

_ Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda doucement Alec en serrant Magnus contre lui.

Magnus secoua la tête et refusa de répondre et Alec ne chercha pas à le pousser aux confidences. Après tout, l'indonésien respectait son désir de ne pas évoquer la mort de sa sœur. Alors il se contenta de garder Magnus contre lui, d'allumer la télévision et de mettre une des séries qu'aimait regarder l'indonésien.

Magnus resta contre Alec et l'ancien pompier se retrouva à caresser les cheveux dans le nuque de Magnus. Malgré le fait que l'indonésien semblait aller mal, Alec ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'avoir dans ses bras. Quand Magnus était là, la douleur d'Alec s'en retrouvait amoindrie et l'ancien pompier lui en voulait pour cela mais dans le même temps il avait besoin de cela.

_ Léo est mort, souffla Magnus. En début d'après-midi.

Alec serra fortement Magnus contre lui. Il avait beau s'en prendre au médecin chaque fois qu'il était présent, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'écoutait quand Magnus lui racontait ses journées. Bien sûr il ne le montrait jamais mais il était toujours attentif aux paroles du médecin. Alors Alec savait pertinemment qui était Léo.

Léo était un petit garçon atteint d'une leucémie avec qui Magnus avait tout de suite sympathisé quand il avait commencé son stage dans le service de pédiatrie. L'indonésien avait toujours un doux sourire quand il évoquait les pitreries du petit garçon.

_ Ma mère est morte de la même maladie, confia le médecin après quelques minutes de silence. Je sais qu'il faut séparer l'affectif du professionnel mais des fois c'est impossible.

L'ancien lieutenant se décolla du médecin et l'embrassa sur le front. Il comprenait ce que ressentait le médecin. La mort de son petit patient le renvoyait au décès de sa propre mère et Alec savait à quel point c'était un sujet encore douloureux pour l'indonésien, une plaie qui n'était pas cicatrisée.

_ C'était la meilleure des mères, une femme courageuse, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien et pourtant nos conditions de vie étaient loin d'être confortables, confia doucement l'indonésien. Elle aurait détesté et adoré l'Amérique. Elle était tout pour moi.

Alec ferma les yeux de douleur en trouvant un écho similaire dans la phrase du médecin. Isabelle aussi était tout pour lui. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait protégée contre tous et principalement contre leur père préférant subir les humiliations et les réprimandes pour ne pas que sa cadette se retrouve sous la ligne de mire de Robert.

_ Comment était-elle ?, demanda avec une certaine douceur Alec.

_ Formidable et belle, sourit en travers de ses larmes Magnus. Tu veux voir une photo d'elle ?

_ Bien sûr, approuva Alec avec une boule dans le ventre.

Magnus acceptait de se confier à lui, de baisser sa garde, c'était une marque de confiance indéniable. L'indonésien s'ouvrait sur un sujet douloureux, mettant des mots sur un événement qui l'avait indéniablement marqué. Et Alec se détesta de lui en vouloir pour une telle chose. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur la mort de sa sœur. Il refusait tout simplement de parler de cette tragédie. Il était dans le déni le plus total et Magnus le renvoyait à ce déni mais c'était aussi la première fois que l'indonésien se montrait aussi vulnérable face à lui.

_ C'est elle, lui montra l'indonésien en désignant l'écran de son portable. Ma tendre Ibuku.

_ Elle est très belle, souffla Alec en s'emparant du mobile. Tu lui ressembles.

Et c'était sincère, Magnus ressemblait vraiment à sa mère. Excepté ces yeux, l'indonésien était le portrait craché de sa mère. On pouvait lire une grande douceur sur les traits de cette femme emportée par la maladie. Son sourire était semblable à celui que Magnus avait pu lui offrir avant tout ce gâchis.

_ Elle a toujours été mon pilier dans la vie. Notre relation était fusionnelle mais je n'avais qu'elle dans ma vie. Pas de père, pas de grands-parents, juste elle. Dans notre village, elle était souvent montrée du doigt et brimée. Tomber enceinte sans être mariée c'était et c'est encore un déshonneur dans certaines régions de mon pays. Mais elle a toujours tout traversé sans jamais cesser de sourire. J'aimerais avoir sa force et son courage.

_ Tu l'as, assura Alec en caressant la joue de l'indonésien.

_ Elle t'aurait aimé, chuchota Magnus. Elle était très douée pour juger l'âme d'autrui.

_ Je doute qu'elle m'aurait apprécié alors, contra Alec en secouant la tête.

Magnus fronça les sourcils et força Alec à le regarder. La colère était visible dans les beaux yeux de l'indonésien et cela arracha un frisson à l'ancien pompier. Dieu que Magnus était beau.

_ Arrête de te dévaloriser Alexander, gronda Magnus d'une voix basse et limite rauque. Ma mère t'aurait adoré parce que tu es un homme bon, valeureux et altruiste. Tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble un connard ? Un connard c'est Imasu, elle m'avait mis en garde contre lui. Prévenu que cet homme jouerait avec mes sentiments, que je n'étais qu'une expérience. Tu sais ces gars hétéros qui veulent juste expérimenter, prendre du beau temps et ensuite retourner près d'une femme ? C'est ça un connard et un homme mauvais. Imasu m'a blessé bien sûr mais ma mère venait de tomber malade à cette même époque et j'ai tout mélangé dans ma tête et mon cœur. J'ai aimé Imasu mais pas autant que je ne le pensais. J'ai vécu sa trahison comme un coup de poignard parce que ma mère se mourait à petit feu et que j'étais désespérément seul.

_ Magnus..., tenta de le couper Alec absolument pas prêt à faire face au flot d'informations qui coulait sur lui.

_ Je me suis raccroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et tout cela elle l'avait prédit mais toi... toi, tu es différent de lui et de toutes les relations que j'ai pu avoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais autant confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens chaque jour te voir alors que t'es qu'un sale con avec tout le monde en ce moment mais je le fais. Parce que je pense qu'Alexander Lightwood mérite qu'on se batte pour lui, même quand il semble se laisser mourir à petit feu. Alors je t'interdis de dire qu'elle t'aurait détesté, est-ce que tu comprends ?, demanda à bout de souffle l'indonésien.

Alec garda le silence face à la tirade de Magnus. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Magnus le voyait différemment, il s'était forgé une fausse image de qui il était réellement. Et Alec avait envie d'être l'homme que Magnus imaginait, il voulait devenir cet homme mais il n'en avait pas le droit n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tué sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur et pourtant, il le désirait ardemment avec Magnus à ces côtés.

Magnus ferma les yeux et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de vivre dans la douleur constante, fatigué de pleurer sa mère, de cette situation, de la douleur d'Alexander. Il voulait cet homme à ses côtés, il voulait le revoir sourire, l'aimer, le soutenir et vivre quelque chose avec lui. Il voulait l'aider à se relever et le protéger.

La main d'Alec se posa sur sa joue et la caressa avec douceur.

_ Alexander... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

_ Oui, chuchota Alec.

Magnus ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Alec. Il savait qu'Alec se trouvait diminué et hideux mais il était bien le seul à penser cela. Alec était beau. La barbe sombre qui lui mangeait le visage lui conférait un petit côté sauvage qui serrait le ventre de Magnus chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à penser à Alec. Magnus avait envie de cet homme, qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant ou pas, avec ses cicatrices dans son dos et son attitude détestable. Magnus le voulait tellement fort que parfois cela l'effrayait.

Les lèvres de Magnus se posèrent sur celles d'Alec avec douceur. Le baiser était en lui-même très chaste. Le médecin ne mettait aucune autre intention derrière ce baiser. Pourtant leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une seconde fois avec plus de force et Magnus se retrouva à haleter quand Alec se mit à lui grignoter la lèvre inférieure. Les mains de Magnus allèrent brosser les cheveux d'Alec, ses ongles grattèrent le cuir chevelu avant de tirer légèrement les cheveux du pompier. Alec frissonna et attrapa les hanches de l'indonésien pour le coller à lui.

A cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'une coulée de lave embrasait son corps. Magnus lui faisait de l'effet, Magnus lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Tout chez cet homme était désirable. De sa peau couleur caramel à ses yeux en forme d'amande. Alors que lui était un handicapé gravement brûlé.

Le désir qu'il ressentait pour Magnus s'évapora instantanément. Magnus ne pouvait pas désirer un homme comme lui, une erreur et un incapable. C'était impossible. Le médecin devait se forcer à l'embrasser, il ne pouvait pas vouloir l'embrasser de son propre chef. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir déshabiller Alec sur son canapé. C'était inconcevable.

Alec se racla la gorge et repoussa violemment Magnus. L'indonésien resta pantois sur le canapé, la respiration saccadée et les pupilles dilatées.

_ Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir, grogna Alec.

_ Alec...

_ Pars, cingla Alec en s'emparant de son fauteuil pour s'installer dessus. Laisse-moi tranquille Magnus !

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

_ Clairement, ricana amèrement Alec. Tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser. Ta charité est admirable, jeta Alec en devenant mauvais.

_ Ma charité ?, hoqueta Magnus en se relevant. Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu sais quoi Alec, tu n'es qu'un petit con ! Est-ce que tu crois que tu es le seul à aller mal ? Eh bien grande nouvelle, tu n'es pas le seul homme sur terre à vivre des drames ! Des drames se produisent tous les jours ! Tu préfères t'apitoyer sur ton sort et rester dans ton fauteuil ? Grand bien t'en fasse mais je refuse que tu dénigres ce que je peux ressentir pour toi !

_ Ressentir pour moi ?, hoqueta Alec. Mais tu m'as bien regardé ?!

Magnus secoua la tête et s'éjecta du canapé. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer aussi rapidement ?

_ Le seul qui est aveugle ici c'est toi Alexander, cingla Magnus. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux que je compatisse et te passe tout tes caprices ? Eh bien non, désolé ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es dans ce fauteuil parce que tu refuses de faire ta rééducation. Le seul ici qui refuse d'avancer c'est toi !

_ Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles !, s'énerva à son tour Alec.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Où tu étais ces dernières minutes ?! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un proche ? J'espère que tu te fous de moi là ! J'étais venu ici parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que tu nous fais vivre ces derniers mois, j'avais envie de te voir, parce que ta présence m'apaise et que j'aime être avec toi et pas par simple charité mais par réel envie et besoin !

_ Tu ne peux pas me vouloir réellement... C'est impossible Magnus !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Que je te considère comme un simple objet sexuel ? Un simple trou ? Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Que je te laisse dans ta misère et ton auto-apitoiement ?

Alec serra les poings et commença à rouler pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

_ C'est ça, va t'enfermer dans ta chambre !, lui hurla Magnus. C'est plus facile que de faire face à la réalité !

_ Barre-toi de chez moi !, cria à son tour l'ancien pompier en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

(-)

Alec sentait la colère irradier de son corps. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait à toute allure et d'innombrables picotements électrisaient son corps. Finalement, il l'avait eue sa dispute avec Magnus et celle-là était de loin la plus violente.

L'ancien pompier n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir de cette chambre, marcher et non rouler vers Magnus pour lui en coller une ou pour l'embrasser et le prendre sur n'importe quelle surface. Son désir et sa colère fusionnaient et Alec n'arrivait plus à dissocier l'un de l'autre.

Pour qui se prenait cet indonésien à venir pleurer dans ses bras pour ensuite lui faire une leçon de morale ? Le tout puissant Bouddha ?

Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore entendu sa porte d'entrée claquer ? Il ne représentait donc plus rien pour le médecin s'il ne prenait même plus la peine de montrer sa colère ?

Il était injuste envers Magnus il le savait parfaitement. Le médecin avait été à ses côtés depuis son réveil. C'était lui qui avait pris le temps de lui expliquer ses blessures et les dommages qu'elles avaient causés. Lui qui avait été là quand on lui avait annoncé la mort d'Isabelle. Magnus était près de lui depuis l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux deux mois plus tôt.

Son médecin était présent bien évidemment mais c'était l'indonésien qui prenait le relais pour tout. Combien de fois Magnus lui avait-il fait sa toilette parce qu'il refusait qu'un soignant l'approche ?

Alec s'était détesté de se montrer aussi lâche et dépendant de Magnus. Celui qui avait failli devenir son compagnon était devenu son médecin et son infirmier et Magnus avait fait le job sans montrer le moindre signe de dégoût ou d'agacement. C'était après que les choses s'étaient compliquées quand l'indonésien avait jugé qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de se laisser aller et qu'il avait commencé à le confronter à ce qu'il ressentait.

Et Alec avait sauté à pieds joints dedans. S'il ne pouvait espérer partager une relation avec Magnus, il pouvait au moins se disputer avec lui. C'était une autre forme de relation plus douloureuse mais dans laquelle Alec se retrouvait.

Intrigué par le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, Alec roula jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit avant d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre. Magnus était toujours là finalement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Magnus ne l'abandonnait pas ? Cela serait tellement plus facile si l'indonésien acceptait de le laisser dans sa dépression et sa misère.

Pourtant voir l'indonésien encore dans son appartement réchauffait son cœur. Alec n'était pas certain de survivre à l'abandon de Magnus même s'il voulait que l'indonésien reprenne sa liberté.

Magnus tourna la tête vers lui et l'incendia du regard. Visiblement il était encore en colère contre lui ce qui était légitime.

_ Jace m'a envoyé un message. Tu devras faire avec ma présence ce soir, il ne rentrera pas.

_ Ah, marmonna Alec.

_ Il passe sa soirée avec Clary des fois que ça t'intéresse de savoir ce que fait ton meilleur ami, l'attaqua Magnus.

 _Vraiment très en colère_. Alec n'avait pas intérêt à répliquer s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer pire que des remarques cinglantes.

_ Parce que crois-le ou non, eux aussi vivent un deuil à l'heure actuelle, poursuivit acerbe Magnus. Maintenant viens m'aider à préparer le repas, je ne suis pas assez payé pour en plus te faire à manger.

Alec grimaça, il l'avait bien cherché celle-là.

(-)

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence oppressant qui avait rendu mal à l'aise Alec. Magnus n'avait pas cherché à engager la conversation et avait ignoré Alec quand il avait tenté quelques mots. Ils avaient finalement terminé la soirée sur le canapé à l'opposé l'un de l'autre avec un livre à la main. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes ou heures qu'Alec relisait la même page, incapable de se concentrer sur les lignes qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Quand il eut fini de rassembler son courage pour enfin se tourner vers Magnus et s'excuser, il trouva le médecin endormi, la tête appuyée contre le dossier et le livre ouvert échoué sur son torse. Le visage de l'indonésien était paisible et détendu et Alec se retrouva avec la furieuse envie d'embrasser son étrange partenaire et de se lover contre lui.

Il avait cet homme dans la peau. Cet homme qui l'acceptait avec ses qualités et ses travers.

Alec se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et s'approcha du médecin pour le réveiller avec douceur. Il ne donnait pas cher du dos à Magnus s'il le laissait dormir dans cette position.

_ Magnus, chuchota Alec en le secouant gentiment. Mags, insista-t-il en frottant lentement les bras du médecin.

Magnus grommela mais ouvrit les yeux.

_ Tu t'es endormi, couche-toi sur le canapé tu seras mieux.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Magnus et arracha un sourire amusé à Alec. Il avait déjà constaté la mauvaise humeur de l'indonésien au réveil mieux valait y aller avec douceur.

_ O'k, souffla Magnus avant de se coucher et de se rendormir aussi sec.

Alec secoua la tête, alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre, en recouvrit Magnus et siffla Lucky pour qu'il vienne se coucher au pied de son lit.

Pour la première fois en trois mois, Alec s'endormit sereinement, rassuré par la présence de Magnus dans la pièce d'à côté. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses doigts allèrent caresser ses lèvres ayant encore l'impression de ressentir celles de Magnus contre les siennes.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un effort ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer d'accorder un peu plus d'attention à son entourage ? Lire la lettre de Maïa qui attendait toujours sur son bureau ? Appeler Max et l'inviter à prendre un café ?

Peut-être que Magnus avait raison et qu'il était temps qu'il cesse d'être autant un con avec les autres. Il pouvait essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

(-)

Alec faisait difficilement la vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier depuis un moment. La pièce n'était pas adaptée à son handicap tout comme les meubles.

Après avoir partagé un petit déjeuner copieux et des plus agréables avec Magnus, ce dernier était parti bosser. Jace reviendrait plus tard dans l'après-midi et Alec avait persuadé le médecin qu'il n'avait pas besoin de présence à ses côtés pendant ces quelques heures.

Voyant la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier, le pompier avait décidé de s'y mettre, après tout Jace tenait toutes les tâches ménagères à bout de bras depuis qu'Alec était cloué dans un fauteuil. Adoptant sa résolution d'être moins con, il s'était donc mis à récurer les plats et autres ustensiles. C'était compliqué, il se trempait allègrement en le faisant mais Jace aurait ça en moins à faire en rentrant. Alec lui devait bien ça pour compenser sa connerie des derniers temps.

Alors qu'il était à la moitié de la tâche qu'il s'était assignée, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Lucky aboya copieusement contre ce bruit intempestif. En passant pour aller ouvrir, le pompier lui fit une caresse rassurante derrière les oreilles.

Alec fut surpris de trouver Luke à sa porte, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Un porte-document rouge à son bras, barré du sigle de la Haute Autorité des Pompiers.

_Bonjour Alec, salua le directeur en rentrant après qu'Alec se soit poussé.

_Bonjour. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda le lieutenant, lançant un regard curieux à la pochette.

Les jointures des doigts de Luke avaient blanchi tant il tenait fortement le document.

_Non, fils. C'est gentil, dit le directeur en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Alec le suivit, restant dans son fauteuil, il attendit tranquillement que Luke se lance. Ce dernier était visiblement mal à l'aise et son attitude rendait Alec anxieux.

_Alec, je suis là pour te parler d'une affaire qui a été portée à ma connaissance te concernant. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu lises ça, signifia Luke en tendant la pochette à son fils de cœur.

Alec ouvrit le porte-document et son cœur s'emballa, en lettres capitales étaient notées «DEPOT DE PLAINTE », il compulsa les feuillets et vit avec horreur que Tom avait déposé plainte contre lui pour harcèlement sexuel. Il rapportait des phrases ou des gestes déplacés qu'Alec aurait eu à son égard au travail ou en dehors. Discours salaces, mains aux fesses, masturbation en la présence d'Underhill avec obligation de regarder, ordres sexuels, n'étaient qu'une infime partie des accusations portées contre lui. Tom ne l'accusait pas de violence sexuelle mais il le faisait passer pour un harceleur en puissance et le pire de tout était que Malachi et Heidi appuyaient ses allégations, certifiant qu'Alec avait eu cette attitude envers Underhill à la vue de tous.

Luke regarda Alec se décomposer au fil de sa lecture. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait pâli et ses yeux criaient de détresse. Le directeur s'approcha et posa une main paternaliste sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, soutien discret alors que le pompier finissait d'étudier le dossier.

Alec était horrifié, il avait une plainte contre lui qui reposait sur un tissu de mensonges, auprès de la plus haute autorité de leur corps de métier. Il n'avait pas assez souffert qu'Underhill lui inflige ça ? Il avait perdu sa sœur, il était cloué dans un fauteuil avec des séances de rééducation qu'il refusait de faire pour en sortir définitivement. Il était ingérable avec ses proches car il ne savait comment gérer sa douleur vis-à-vis de tout cela et alors qu'il était résolu à changer, un nouveau coup du sort s'abattait sur lui.

_Luke, je te jure que je n'ai...

Le directeur le coupa directement.

_Alec, je le sais. Je suis même convaincu que tu n'as jamais eu aucune des attitudes décrites ici. Mais en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, je me dois de te poser la question. Une de ces accusations est-elle vraie ?, demanda Luke à contrecœur.

_Aucune. Je n'ai jamais harcelé Tom de quelque manière que ce soit. Tout le monde savait de quelle nature était notre relation, trancha Alec.

Il n'était pas en colère, il était choqué, sonné. Il ne comprenait pas comment Underhill avait pu faire ça. Certes, il était ami avec Raj, Malachi et Heidi mais contrairement à eux, il s'était toujours montré amical avec lui. Puis leur relation avait évoluée passant sur un plan sexuel. Tom n'avait jamais agi pour blesser Alec avant ça.

 _Et il dit qu'il m'aime_ pensa amèrement Alec.

_Bien, je le savais mais il fallait que je l'entende. Y a-t-il une raison pour qu'il porte plainte alors que vous étiez...comment on dit chez les jeunes, dit Luke avant de s'arrêter un moment puis, hésitant, de souffler un mot. Sex-friends.

C'était gênant, affreusement gênant de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec son père de substitution mais si ça pouvait l'aider. Alec n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour trouver ce qui pouvait être la cause de tout ce mensonge. Underhill avait plus que mal réagi à son désir de stopper leur arrangement.

_Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus ce genre de relation avec lui. Sa réaction a été mauvaise. Il était en colère mais je le comprends, il a avoué m'aimer alors mon annonce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, expliqua Alec, se pinçant les lèvres en se remémorant la scène. Mais tenter de me détruire à ce point.

_La colère peut être la pire des conseillères, murmura le directeur.

Alec remarqua le papier agrafé à l'avant de la pochette, le regarda et se tétanisa.

_Qu-est-ce que ça signifie, Luke ?, demanda Alec en pointant le bout de papier.

_Il va y avoir une audience. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer contre ces accusations. Il a deux témoins visuels ce qui complique les choses. Il va te falloir un avocat, Alec et un bon, dit Luke, son regard exprimant toute sa peine.

_C'est insensé. Tout cela est faux, Malachi et Heidi sont des pions de mon père, hurla Alec succombant à la colère qu'il avait trop longtemps bridée depuis le début de cette conversation. Mon père, réalisa le pompier. C'est forcément lui, l'instigateur. Il veut me briser, c'est son but.

Luke attrapa les épaules d'Alec et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Écoute fils, que ce soit Tom ou ton père, la caserne est pleine de gars qui peuvent affirmer que tout ce qui est écrit dans ce foutu dossier ne te ressemble pas. Ils peuvent confirmer que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre d'attitude à leurs égards ou envers Underhill devant leurs yeux. On est une famille Alec et personne ne te laissera tomber, termina Luke, sa voix forte et sûre résonna dans l'appartement.

Alec se décrispa à peine, ses mots de réconfort et de soutien l'apaisant mais ne soulageant pas son tourment.

_Qui est au courant ?

_Ta mère et moi seulement. Ce dossier est arrivé ce matin sur mon bureau. Je lui ai communiqué, elle voulait venir mais je lui ai déconseillé. Que je sorte de la caserne n'a rien d'étonnant vu ma fonction qui peut m'amener à des rendez-vous extérieurs, elle c'est plus étrange. Elle passera te voir ce soir.

Alec opina, il était affligé que sa mère soit confrontée à cela après avoir dû affronter la mort d'Izzy.

_Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, cette affaire restera entre nous. Je pense qu'on peut la garder sous silence jusqu'à ton procès.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas, il était comme dans une brume, tout cela lui semblait si irréel.

_Tu vas en informer Jace ?, questionna Luke sachant l'importance qu'Alec reçoive le soutien de son meilleur ami.

_Dès qu'il rentrera, confirma le pompier.

_Très bien, je dois retourner à la caserne. Appelle si besoin. Tu veux que je te laisse le dossier ?

_Oui, moins de personnes pourront tomber dessus ici, dit Alec, faisant parler son instinct de préservation.

Luke partit après avoir réaffirmé son soutien à Alec. Ce dernier se transféra sur le canapé, totalement sonné. Il envoya valser le dossier avant de fermer les yeux, souhaitant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

(-)

En rentrant, Jace trouva Alec assis sur le canapé, en train de zapper à la télévision. Lucky dormait à ses côtés, la tête sur ses genoux qu'Alec caressait distraitement.

_Je nous ai ramené un goûter, claironna Jace en rangeant d'autres provisions dans le frigo et les placards. Magnus a fait un bout de vaisselle ?, demanda-t-il en constatant l'évier à trois-quarts vide.

_Non, moi, souffla Alec d'une voix serrée par l'angoisse.

Jace fronça les sourcils, posa la boîte de donuts sur la table et s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon.

_C'est gentil, remercia-t-il. Alec, ça ne va pas ?, demanda Jace, inquiet en voyant la mine défaite de son meilleur ami.

_Prends le dossier par terre devant la télévision et lis-le, lança Alec avant de recommencer à jouer de la télécommande.

Jace s'exécuta et ramassa les feuilles éparpillées. Le sigle de la Haute Autorité des Pompiers lui sauta aux yeux et il s'empressa de détailler les feuillets. La rage s'animant en lui au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_C'est quoi cette blague ?! Je vais le tuer, tonna Jace d'une voix blanche.

_Crois-moi que je te soutiendrais si cette solution ne nous apporterait pas que des ennuis.

_Alec, c'est du délire. Tu n'as jamais fait aucune des horreurs décrites ici. Malachi et Heidi ont fait de fausses déclarations, c'est puni par la loi !, gronda Jace.

_Je sais mais qui peut prouver que leurs allégations sont fausses ?, contra Alec, en regardant son meilleur ami, ses yeux bleus remplis de détresse et de tristesse.

_Tout le monde à la caserne ! Mon dieu, ces conneries te font passer pour un prédateur sexuel !

_Je le sais, Jace !, hurla Alec pour le faire taire puis il s'apaisa. Je vais avoir un procès, rien ne pourra changer ça.

_Je témoignerai pour toi. Il est hors de question que ce connard d'Underhill fracasse ta vie. Il trouve que tu n'en as pas eu assez !

Jace était hors de lui et Alec le voyait. Une veine proéminente pulsait sur ses tempes, il serrait les poings et son pied droit tapait frénétiquement le sol. C'était le Jace lion, protecteur à l'extrême quand on s'attaquait à ceux qu'il aimait.

_Je pense que c'est une vengeance liée à l'arrêt de notre arrangement et parce que j'ai admis ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, expliqua Alec maussade.

_Et alors ?! Des déceptions amoureuses, on en a tous vécues mais on n'est pas allés porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel pour autant, tempêta Jace.

Alec tendit une main vers Jace, ce dernier l'attrapa en le voyant.

_Jace, je sais tout ça. Et merci de me défendre avec autant de verve. L'important c'est que Luke, maman et toi soyez sûrs de mon innocence.

_Bien sûr Alec. Le personnage qui est décrit là est diamétralement éloigné de toi !, cracha Jace, en désignant le dossier d'un doigt.

-Jace, tu vas devoir aller bosser. Ne fais pas de conneries, je t'en prie. Ça te desservirait alors que tu es un pompier remarquable et ça ne m'aiderait pas non plus. Ça ne serait qu'une pièce de plus à apporter à ce dossier.

_Je vais essayer, concéda le blond en soufflant un grand coup. Je vais sortir Lucky et après je file.

_Merci Jace. Et vire ça de mes yeux s'il te plaît, demanda Alec en montrant le porte-document.

Jace le prit et s'éloigna du regard d'Alec pour que ce dernier ne voit pas la cachette choisie. Sinon connaissant Alec, il le ressortirait dans la soirée malgré sa résolution actuelle.

_Jace ?, interpella le lieutenant avant que ce dernier ne passe la porte avec Lucky.

_Oui ?

_Merci de m'avoir supporté ces derniers mois. Je vais faire des efforts, dit Alec, la sincérité perçant dans sa voix.

_Magnus est vraiment magique, rit le blond en passant la porte alors que son meilleur ami lui lançait un coussin, le rouge aux joues.

(-)

Jace se changeait dans les vestiaires quand il aperçut l'objet des tourments d'Alec. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put tenir l'engagement qu'il avait fait auprès de son meilleur ami. Ne prêtant pas attention à Raj qui se tenait un peu plus loin, il se précipita sur Underhill.

Agrippant ce dernier par son tee-shirt Jace le projeta sur son casier. Tom gémit de surprise et de douleur, ses yeux bleus teintés d'inquiétude.

_Espèce de salaud ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Ta plainte c'est qu'un putain de tissu de mensonges ! hurla Jace, au visage d'Underhill qui n'en menait pas large.

Raj réagit à ces derniers mots et se leva.

_Jace, lâche-le, tempéra le basané.

Le blond s'exécuta non sans percuter une nouvelle fois Tom dans les casiers.

_Tu veux protéger cette ordure ?! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Alec ?, gronda Jace, sa colère prenant le pas sur sa raison.

_Je ne veux aucunement le défendre. On n'est pas amis tous les deux mais crois-moi Jace, je ne suis pas de son côté. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis en faisant ça.

Jace se rangea du côté de Raj et attrapa ses affaires pour sortir du vestiaire.

_Si tu ne veux pas porter réellement plainte pour coups et blessures, tu as tout intérêt à retirer ta plainte d'harcèlement sexuel contre Alec, lança Jace avant de sortir en furie.

Raj glacé par cette révélation regarda Tom qui se faisait tout petit face au regard sombre de son ami.

_C'est quoi cette connerie ?, questionna le basané.

_C'est la vérité, contra Underhill, l'incertitude s'entendait facilement dans sa voix.

_Tu as accusé Lightwood d'harcèlement sexuel ?

Tom ne répondit pas mais son regard fuyant le fit pour lui.

_Tu déconnes ! Alec est l'homme le plus droit que je connaisse, il n'a jamais mal agi à l'égard de quiconque, toi en premier. Comment tu as pu ?

Raj sentait la colère monter en lui à mesure que Tom se ratatinait contre le casier comme une petite souris face à un chat.

_Il m'a blessé ! hurla Tom.

_Et alors ?! Il a encore le droit de choisir de disposer de son corps comme bon lui semble.

_Tout ça, c'est pour ce Magnus, cracha Underhill.

_Il vient de perdre sa sœur !

_Et je l'ai perdu lui ! lâcha Tom, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Cette attitude de victime ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Raj, son poing alla s'abattre sur la pommette de Tom le projetant au sol. Le basané s'accroupit à hauteur d'Underhilll.

_Ne compare pas sa douleur à la tienne. Ta plainte n'aboutira pas. Je peux jurer sous serment que tu voulais détruire Alec. Si tu jures sous serment qu'il t'a harcelé sexuellement ce sera un parjure et c'est puni par la loi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Raj sortit de la pièce. Il savait qu'il payerait son geste, son coup de sang. Il n'était pas ami avec Alec pour autant il était en colère que la vie lui ait infligé la perte de sœur. Raj était aussi peiné que les autres par la perte d'Isabelle, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un tas de choses.

Underhill ne méritait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Si Raj était puni pour ça, il l'acceptait.

(-)

Maryse toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son fils et Jace. Alec, pâle comme la mort lui ouvrit, des cernes profondes se creusaient sous ses yeux.

_Maman, entre.

Maryse se faufila, fit quelques caresses à Lucky puis se pencha pour serra son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit rapidement son étreinte. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_Jace m'a dit qu'il avait pris de quoi préparer des lasagnes. Donc mon chat, toi et moi on va cuisinier, révéla Maryse en lançant un tablier à Alec qui l'enfila en maugréant.

La mère mit tous les ingrédients sur la table, seule surface où Alec pouvait l'aider, sans difficulté liée à son fauteuil.

Ça lui serrait le cœur de voir son fils ainsi mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Il était un battant, il fallait juste qu'il retrouve ses forces et qu'il affûte ses armes.

_Comment tu vas maman ? demanda Alec doucement.

_Il y a des jours où j'aimerais ne pas me lever pour me rappeler que ma petite fille est morte, dit Maryse, la gorge serrée. J'avance au jour le jour, c'est l'essentiel pour le moment. Et toi ?

Alec se refusait de parler de la mort d'Izzy, c'était son sujet tabou. Il voulait continuer à repousser cette idée dans sa tête encore un moment.

_Tu sais pour la plainte de Tom ?

_Oui, je suis au courant pour cette ordure. On te sortira de là, jura Maryse en serrant les mains d'Alec qui disposait les pâtes à lasagne dans le plat.

_Tu ne me demandes pas si c'est vrai ?, questionna Alec avec un rire triste.

Au fond, quelle que soit la fonction de Luke, cela l'avait blessé que ce dernier lui demande confirmation de son innocence.

_Tu es mon fils, tu es un homme merveilleux. Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Tu n'es pas un monstre, affirma Maryse, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette sordide affaire l'horrifiait. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de ça. Visiblement ce connard qui accusait Alec pensait qu'il n'avait pas eu leur compte.

_C'est ma faute comme pour Izzy, je n'aurai pas dû le repousser, révéla Alec, la boule au ventre.

Maryse se leva et prit Alec dans ses bras.

_Ecoute-moi, tu as fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour sauver ta sœur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Et tu avais tous les droits d'arrêter avec Underhill pour laisser la place à Magnus. D'autant plus que tu l'as embrassé.

Alec la repoussa, les sourcils froncés ne se concentrant que sur sa dernière phrase.

_Jace te l'a dit ?, compris Alec, surpris.

Ce n'était pas du genre de Jace de le trahir.

_Pendant un moment de faiblesse à l'ente...

_Ne dis pas ce mot, la coupa Alec rapidement. Je réglerai ça avec lui, dit Alec.

Il n'était pas vraiment énervé, il comprenait que Jace ait pu avoir des moments où il ne contrôlait pas ses dires. Après tout, Jace souffrait autant que lui et Alec avait eu tendance à l'oublier. Quel piètre meilleur ami il avait fait par rapport au blond qui avait été exceptionnel.

Alec reprit la préparation des lasagnes avec sa mère et la conversation glissa sur des sujets plus légers. Ils mangèrent le plat devant une bluette sentimentale stupide mais cette soirée fit du bien à Alec, repoussant pour un temps ses démons nouveaux comme anciens au loin.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. De nouveaux éléments sur la table. Nous espèrons que vous appréciez toujours autant notre histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre. Tout avance doucement mais sûrement. Et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le dévorer que les autres. Merci d'ailleurs pour votre soutien qui nous fait un plaisir fou.**

 **Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que d'habitude mais on vous prépare un chapitre 7 dantesque au niveau du contenu.**

 **Merci Kirito pour ton retour. Ravie que tu prennes autant de plaisir à la lire. Ca fait plaisir.**

 **Message de PumpkinSpy : Merci pour ce joli commentaire.**

 **Merci Liki, la suite est là.**

 **Message de PumpkinSpy : Merci**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6.**

Raj déposa un baiser sur le front de Lydia avant de se redresser pour retirer sa veste, déposer son sac et se diriger vers le frigo pour en ressortir une bouteille de bière. Le pompier la décapsula, bu une longue gorgée avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

_ J'ai été suspendu pour vingt-quatre heures, annonça Raj avant de boire une seconde gorgée de sa bière.

Lydia se redressa avant de se tourner vers son mari en fronçant les sourcils. Raj lui avait envoyé un message lui annonçant que sa garde avait été annulée et qu'il rentrait mais Lydia ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son mari soit suspendu une nouvelle fois. Surtout que vingt-quatre heures c'était peu. D'habitude Raj écopait de trois jours de mise à pieds.

_ Tu t'es battu avec Jace ?, demanda Lydia non sans une pointe de colère dans la voix. Encore ? Vous avez pas mieux à faire tout les deux franchement ?

Raj grimaça face à la réprimande de son épouse. Lydia le sermonnait toujours quand il perdait son sang-froid face à Herondale et bien souvent, elle les traitait d'adolescents immatures.

_ En fait, j'ai frappé Tom, souffla Raj en grimaçant.

Lydia cligna des yeux, poussa un soupir et se releva du canapé non sans difficultés. Elle aimait son mari, profondément et elle savait qu'au fonds il était un homme bon et doux. Mais quand il laissait son impulsivité et son côté sanguin prendre le dessus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui hurler dessus. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les hommes règlent leurs problèmes avec leurs poings ?

Malgré tout, Lydia ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la sanction qui n'en était pas vraiment une et sur la raison de son emportement face à Tom. Lydia ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, elle se méfiait toujours de lui quand la caserne se réunissait pour le repas traditionnel des familles. Heidi et Malachi étaient deux êtres abjectes et ils l'assumaient mais Tom... Il la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, son air de chérubin ne lui donnait pas envie de tout lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent mais au contraire de s'en éloigner.

Et puis Lydia aimait bien Alec et pensait qu'il méritait plus que cet homme auprès de lui.

Raj ne lui faisait jamais de remarques quand elle passait des heures à discuter avec le second lieutenant. Dans le fonds, Lydia savait que son époux ne détestait pas réellement Alec, il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Elle ne pouvait même pas dire que son mari était homophobe sachant qu'il s'entendait parfaitement avec son beau-frère qui était en couple avec un autre homme depuis une dizaine d'années. Et Lydia le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que pendant les interventions, Raj vouait une confiance aveugle à Alec alors pourquoi se vouaient-ils une haine cordiale depuis des années ?

La future maman inspira profondément et fit face à son époux en croisant les bras sur son ventre prédominant de sept mois. Raj essayait de l'attendrir en lui présentant une bouille toute penaude mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas duper. S'il croyait l'attendrir en lui faisant les yeux doux, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

_ Je te laisse cinq minutes pour t'expliquer avant de te faire dormir sur le canapé.

_ Lyd's..., gémit pitoyablement Raj. J'avais une bonne raison cette fois, me fait pas dormir sur le canapé.

_ Quatre minutes, répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Tom a porté plainte contre Lightwood pour harcèlement sexuel, dévoila Raj. Une fausse plainte. Alec peut être bien des choses mais certainement pas un prédateur sexuel, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Surtout quand il a commencé à jouer la victime pour accréditer ces propos.

Lydia écarquilla les yeux et resta les bras ballants. Mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond dans l'équipe de son mari ? C'était vraiment ce genre de personnes qui étaient censées les sauver et leur porter assistance ?

_ Mais pourquoi ?, hoqueta Lydia en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle avait un besoin urgent de sucre à cet instant.

_ Parce que Lightwood l'a plaqué y'a plus de trois mois de ça, répondit Raj. Enfin plaquer, c'est un bien grand mot, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour le sexe. Tom n'a pas supporté et a cherché à se venger.

_ En portant plainte ?, s'offusqua Lydia en grimpant difficilement sur le tabouret de bar.

_ Ouais..., grommela Raj. Herondale a pété un câble dans les vestiaires et je les ai séparé pour éviter qu'il ne le frappe mais quand j'ai appris pourquoi il avait explosé, c'est moi qui ai frappé Tom.

_ Pour une fois, je ne peux que te donner raison, approuva Lydia. Mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Alec ?

Raj poussa un long soupir, quitta à son tour le canapé et rejoignit son épouse dans la cuisine.

_ Au mieux ? Cette histoire se tassera d'elle-même et ça ne sera qu'une plainte sans aboutissement dans le dossier de Lightwood. Bien sûr avec cette plainte, on peut lui retirer son grade de lieutenant et il ne pourra jamais devenir capitaine. Au pire... au pire, l'affaire est portée devant les tribunaux et la carrière de Lightwood sera brisée. Il ne pourra plus jamais servir en tant que pompier et sera fiché dans le registre national des prédateurs sexuels, ce qui signifie qu'en plus de sa carrière, c'est aussi sa vie qui sera brisée. Personne n'engagera un prédateur sexuel.

_ Mais comment Underhill peut faire une telle chose ?!, s'écria Lydia avec colère. Est-ce qu'il a pensé à la portée de ses propos en faisant ça ?! Mais enfin, c'est insensé !

Raj acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

_ Je crois qu'indirectement je l'ai aidé, dévoila avec regret le pompier. Le jour de l'intervention dans le métro, Tom m'a demandé le numéro de Robert et je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai donné sans me poser de question. Pourtant, il venait de me dire que Lightwood l'avait plaqué et qu'il allait se venger mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'il ferait une telle chose.

La main de Lydia alla se poser sur le bras de son mari et le serra avec douceur.

_ Chéri, ne te blâme pas pour ça, le réconforta la jeune femme. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait monter ce plan de toute pièces.

_ Je connais Robert, je connais ses sentiments à l'égard de son fils, j'aurai dû comprendre.

_ Robert Lightwood est un homme mauvais et cruel et tu le sais, souffla avec douceur Lydia. Je n'aime pas cet homme et je n'aime pas son influence néfaste sur toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce qu'il te demande.

_ Parce que c'est mon héros et mon modèle, chuchota Raj en secouant la tête pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Je l'ai toujours admiré alors j'ai tout fait pour garder son respect.

_ Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Alec, lui conseilla Lydia en se relevant. Il est temps que vous parliez tous les deux, tu ne penses pas ? Sincèrement. De son père, de Underhill et de vous.

_ Je dois être la dernière personne qu'il a envie de voir, ricana amèrement Raj.

_ Il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible et toi chéri, tu peux l'aider.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Vous êtes deux gamins qui recherchent l'approbation d'un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Les enfants de ma classe sont plus matures que vous, sourit Lydia. Maintenant, viens au lit avec moi et demain tu iras voir Alec et si tu as besoin de moi, je t'accompagnerai.

_ Je t'aime Lydia, souffla Raj en allant embrasser son épouse.

_ Je t'aime aussi, sourit la future maman. Et j'aimerai aller dormir avant que ta fille décide de se réveiller et de jouer au foot dans mon ventre.

_ Merci mon cœur, la remercia Raj en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci d'être toujours là.

_ Ne crois pas que tu ne seras pas puni pour t'être battu, tu ne dors peut-être pas sur le canapé mais tu t'es quand même battu et ça mérite une punition. Tu me masseras les pieds pour la peine.

Raj secoua la tête, amusé par les propos de son épouse. C'était de loin la punition la plus gentille qu'elle lui ai donné et il préférait largement ça à des nuits sur le canapé et la grève du sexe. Largement !

(-)

Jace se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans la moindre délicatesse et poussa un long soupir de contentement. Bon Dieu que ça faisait du bien de s'échouer sur son canapé. Jace était prêt à fusionner avec lui et ne plus jamais se lever.

_ Dure nuit ?, ricana Alec en lui tendant un mug de café fumant.

_ Éreintante, souffla Jace en prenant une gorgée de café. Et surprenante.

_ Développe, demanda Alec en tendant sa propre tasse à Jace pour se transférer sur le canapé à son tour.

_ Raj a été suspendu.

_ Vous vous êtes encore battu !, s'exclama Alec en frappant Jace derrière la tête. Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus te battre avec lui ! Surtout que tu es lieutenant maintenant tu te dois de montrer l'exemple à l'équipe ! T'es suspendu pour combien de temps cette fois ?

Jace leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Il avait passé l'âge de se faire gronder comme un enfant. A chaque altercation entre Raj et lui, Alec le sermonnait. Du point de vue de son frère de cœur, ils étaient aussi immatures l'un que l'autre. Jace avait beau clamé qu'il prenait la défense d'Alec à chaque fois, son ami n'en démordait pas. Certes, il le remerciait toujours de le défendre bec et ongles mais dans le même temps il lui faisait la morale. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui suspendre son abonnement Netflix une fois pour le punir.

_ Je ne me suis pas battu avec Raj, grommela Jace. Même si en y réfléchissant bien il s'est fait suspendre à ma place. Et Luke n'a pas été aussi sévère que d'habitude, il a écopé de 24h de suspension donc ce soir il est de retour à la caserne. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, gérer une équipe c'est compliqué mais deux... Comment tu faisais sérieux ? Être lieutenant c'est pas pour moi mec.

_ Attends comment ça il s'est fait suspendre à ta place ? Jace qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_ Dans les faits ? Rien, sourit d'un air penaud le pompier.

_ Tu t'es confronté à Tom ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le faire !

_ Et t'es mon frère Alec ! J'ai perdu mon sang-froid quand je l'ai vu avec son air arrogant et innocent, c'est Raj qui m'a éloigné et forcé à quitter le vestiaire mais ensuite Raj lui a cassé la gueule quand il a appris pour la plainte.

_ Raj a pris ma défense ?!, s'exclama Alec. Raj ?

_ C'est surprenant n'est-ce pas ?, sourit Jace.

Alec acquiesça et garda le silence. C'était plus que surprenant c'était libérateur. Alec avait foi en Jace et en ces hommes mais Raj... Raj était sa Némésis, son meilleur ou pire ennemi suivant le point de vue duquel on se plaçait. Raj avait toujours eu ce que son père lui avait cruellement refusé : son respect. Et pourtant, il prenait sa défense sans même douter de son innocence visiblement.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, souffla Alec.

_ Il n'est peut-être pas totalement con, énonça Jace. Mais juste un peu con.

_ Ben merde alors, hoqueta Alec. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

Jace secoua la tête avant de siroter son café avec un réel plaisir. L'ambiance à l'appartement était moins lourde et plus sereine. Alec faisait des efforts, se montrait plus ouvert et conciliant. Le pompier avait l'impression de voir un animal sauvage blessé panser ses plaies et se relever. Bien sûr son ami était encore dur dans ses propos et blessant mais il s'excusait quand il dépassait les bornes. Il réapprenait à être Alec, cette force tranquille écorchée par la vie sur qui on pouvait se reposer.

Alec avait lâché prise mais il se relevait. N'est-ce pas cela la vie ? Chuter pour mieux rebondir ?

Le portable d'Alec bipa et Jace le vit s'en emparer et se mettre à sourire. Les sourires d'Alec lui avait manqué. Son meilleur ami n'était pas un homme qui souriait énormément, Alec était sarcastique et froid quand on ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant quand il se mettait à sourire, il se métamorphosait. Et là à cet instant, Alec resplendissait, criant de beauté dans sa douleur et son combat. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire illuminait son visage et Jace ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvant embellir à ce point son colocataire.

_ Magnus va bien ?, demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

_ Très bien, répondit distraitement Alec en pianotant sur son téléphone.

_ Tu vas lui dire ?

Alec poussa un soupir et reposa son téléphone. Sa relation avec Magnus commençait à peine à s'arranger. Il ne voulait pas submerger une nouvelle fois l'indonésien avec ses problèmes. Alec lui en demandait trop et exigeait trop sans rien lui donner en retour.

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Alec. Je ne veux pas être encore plus un fardeau pour lui, ni pour vous tous d'ailleurs.

_ Alec... Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la manière dont il te regarde. La première fois qu'il t'a vu à la caserne j'ai cru qu'il allait s'enflammer, je ne parle même pas de ton regard à toi. Magnus te regarde comme si tu étais sa huitième merveille du monde personnelle. Ce mec t'aime et c'est ok.

_ Tu crois ? Je peux ?, demanda tout doucement Alec en triturant son jogging.

Jace avala sa dernière gorgée de café, déposa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il était temps qu'ils abordent un sujet qui ne manquerait pas de blesser Alec mais il le fallait, c'était important. Jace avait l'impression que c'était l'occasion ou jamais et tant pis si Alec se mettait à lui hurler dessus. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour laisser de simples paroles détruire leur amitié aussi facilement.

_ Alec, regarde-moi, exigea le pompier. Et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois et ensuite tu seras libre de me croire ou d'oublier et me détester. Alec... Isabelle n'est pas morte par ta faute. Isabelle est morte parce qu'elle a pris le métro pour rejoindre Maïa et que ce jour-là un groupe de fanatique a posé des bombes et détruit des centaines de vies.

_ Arrête...

_ Isabelle est morte et te rendre malheureux n'y changera rien. Te priver d'amour, te convaincre que Robert a toujours eu raison à ton sujet ne la ramènera pas. Rester cloué dans ce fauteuil non plus. Tu aimes Magnus, ça se voit depuis le début, t'as eu ce mec dans la peau dès l'instant où tu as posé tes yeux sur lui et tu as le droit de vouloir être avec lui, tu as le droit de l'aimer. De rire et de pleurer à ces côtés. Tu as le droit de désirer avoir ta famille avec toi et d'inclure Magnus dedans. Tu as le droit de le vouloir, de le désirer, de lui raconter ce qui te tracasse. La vie est sacrément chienne avec nous en ce moment mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois certain c'est qu'il n'ira nulle part. Et nous non plus.

_ Jace s'il te plaît, supplia Alec, la voix serrée d'émotion.

_ Je n'ai pas fini, répliqua Jace. J'ai perdu une amie aussi mais Max, tu pense à lui ? Tu es son héros Alec et le jour où Izzy est morte, il n'a pas que perdu sa sœur, il a aussi perdu son frère et il ne mérite pas ça. Aucun de vous ne mérite ça. Alors oui, tu as le droit d'être avec Magnus, d'être égoïste et d'essayer d'être heureux entre les bras de cet homme. Magnus t'aime Alec, si tu n'avais été qu'une passade il serait parti depuis bien longtemps. Mais il est là, il se bat pour toi et pour vous. Il est tien.

_ Mais regarde-moi Jace, je suis cloué dans un fauteuil, mon dos est un amas de cicatrices..

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir de ce fauteuil ? Quant à ton dos... Magnus n'est pas ce connard d'Underhill, il ne veut pas être avec toi parce qu'il te trouve bandant, il veut être _avec toi._ Tes cicatrices sont le dernier de tes soucis. Merde, Alec il veut t'arracher tes fringues autant que tu veux lui arracher les siennes.

_ Tu spécules, grommela Alec en rougissant.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que je vais te dire ça, frissonna Jace. Magnus ne voit rien de tout ça parce que je le cite _'Alec est tellement sexy avec sa barbe et ses cheveux trop longs qui partent dans tout les sens qu'il faut chaque fois que je pense à des choses horribles pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le déguster comme une friandise'_ voilà ce que pense Magnus quand il te regarde, il ne voit pas un homme handicapé et couvert de cicatrices, il voit son mec.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ J'ai surpris une conversation entre Clary et lui. Et ne me demande plus jamais de te répéter ça. T'es mon frère et mon meilleur ami et je t'aime mec mais là c'est trop d'infos pour moi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ton mec a envie de te faire.

_ Ce n'est pas mon mec...

_ Et tu attends quoi pour changer ça ?

Jace se leva, annonça qu'il allait se coucher, lui serra l'épaule et quitta le salon.

 _Et tu attends quoi pour changer ça ?_

Avait-il vraiment le droit ? Être avec Magnus malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

 _Un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera du plus profond de son être._

C'était ce qu'Isabelle lui avait dit un jour où Alec se sentait mal dans sa peau, blessé par les paroles de leur père, essayant de se remettre tant bien que mal d'une crise de panique. Et Magnus semblait être cette personne. Il avait vraiment droit de se laisser aller ? De lâcher prise ?

 _Oui_ , lui chuchota une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa petite sœur. _Magnus est le bon_.

(-)

Le lendemain, Jace avait laissé l'appartement à Alec pour qu'il puisse parler de «La sordide affaire de ce connard » avec Magnus. Jace en profiterait pour passer la journée auprès de sa bien-aimée.

Après un coup de fil d'Alec au médecin, ce dernier avait accepté de venir pour midi avec en prime des petits plats du restaurant indonésien qu'il adorait. Alec doutait pouvoir ingurgiter quoi que ce soit au vu de la bombe qu'il devait lâcher à Magnus. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas comment aborder la conversation.

L'annoncer à Jace avait été difficile mais, il l'avait fait s'en prendre de gants. Il connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir que c'était la bonne méthode. Mais avec Magnus, comment lui révéler toutes ces horreurs ? Comment agir alors que toute cette histoire menaçait de rendre Alec fou ?

La sonnette sortit le pompier de ses pensées, plus le temps de tergiverser.

Alec roula jusqu'à la porte, Lucky à sa suite. Il ouvrit et Magnus se fit aussitôt assaillir par le chien qui lui fit la fête. Même Lucky avait adopté le médecin, il faut dire que ce dernier l'avait sorti un paquet de fois, ces derniers temps. Tenant d'une main les plats hors de portée du chien, de l'autre, Magnus lui prodigua quelques caresses.

_Bonjour Alexander, salua le médecin.

_Bonjour Magnus. Lucky assis, lui ordonna Alec.

Le pompier avait appris à son chien des ordres simples et ce dernier lui obéissait admirablement bien. Quand Jace s'y essayait, il était confronté à un refus net.

_Au moins un qui est content de me voir, plaisanta Magnus.

_Je le suis aussi, contra Alec en rougissant. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir, bafouilla le pompier. Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il en désespoir de cause au médecin.

Magnus s'exécuta, le rire aux lèvres et prit place sur le canapé.

_Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris de tout, expliqua le médecin en sortant 6 boîtes en carton. Dont deux plats entièrement végétariens.

_Magnus, tu sais qu'on est seulement deux ce midi ?

_S'il y a des restes, je parie que Jace sera ravi de les trouver après une nuit de garde. Il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ?

_Non, il passe la journée avec Clary, répondit Alec.

Le nom de la jolie rousse, lui remémora les paroles que Jace lui avait rapportées. Alec regarda Magnus à la dérobée et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Magnus était sexy en diable et il se demandait toujours comment ce dernier avait pu tenir de tels propos à son sujet. Mais Alec commençait très lentement à assimiler que Magnus pouvait le trouver charmant voire désirable même dans sa condition actuelle. Mais le chemin restait encore long.

Alec décida de reporter la conversation « procès » après leur repas et ils dégustèrent les plats en parlant de tout et de rien.

Finalement quand Magnus mis les restes au frigo, le pompier se décida à récupérer le dossier. Jace l'avait sorti de sa cachette à sa demande. Alec le posa sur ses genoux et attendit le retour de Magnus.

_Un café ? lança le médecin de la cuisine.

_Non merci.

_Pas de café pour Alexander Lightwood, c'est étonnant. Cette addiction, t'es passé ?

_Mon sang est du café donc non, tenta de plaisanter Alec.

Mais le cœur n'y était clairement pas et Magnus le sentit. Il redouta aussitôt d'avoir fait un impair. Si ces derniers temps, Alec avait arrêté son numéro de petit con, le médecin redoutait toujours de réveiller la bête.

_Je voudrais te parler, dit Alec.

Magnus s'assit au plus près de lui, le pompier étant resté sur son fauteuil. Ca ressemblait au début d'un discours de rupture mais leur relation n'ayant pas à proprement parler commencé, ce n'était sûrement pas ça. A moins, qu'Alec lui suggère de disparaître de sa vie. Magnus ne pourrait l'accepter, Alec était un point central de son existence.

Le pompier tapota de quelques doigts le dossier posé sur ses cuisses.

_Ca vient de la Haute Autorité des pompiers, expliqua Alec.

Magnus fronça les sourcils, préoccupé. Il savait que c'était la hiérarchie la plus élevée chez les pompiers. Est-ce qu'Alec était poursuivi pour sa gestion de l'accident dans le métro ? Pourtant, il avait admirablement bien agi et tout le monde s'accordait pour le dire.

_Une plainte a été déposée contre moi.

_Par qui ?, s'exclama Magnus, de plus en plus désarçonné par cette histoire.

Il avait la certitude que cela avait un lien avec l'explosion du métro et il était prêt à sortir les griffes pour défendre le pompier exemplaire qu'était Alec.

_Par Underhill, laissa tomber le pompier. Il m'accuse de l'avoir harcelé sexuellement à plusieurs reprises. Tu peux lire sa plainte, si tu veux, proposa Alec en tendant le dossier

Magnus le saisit mais ne l'ouvrit pas. C'était quoi cette histoire absurde ?

_Pourquoi ?, lâcha Magnus.

_Je suppose qu'il n'a pas supporté que je mette fin à notre arrangement. Il a donc inventé une histoire sordide.

Réagir mal à une rupture, c'était une chose. Accuser quelqu'un de harcèlement sexuel, c'était un tout autre niveau. C'était extrême, insensé et malveillant.

_Ok. Pourquoi cette plainte est recevable ? Toute ta caserne peut témoigner en ta faveur, non ?

Alec sourit, soulagé. Certes abordé ce sujet était horrible mais Magnus ne le croyait pas un seul instant coupable. Il n'avait même pas soulevé un instant la question.

_Il a des témoins visuels. Malachi et Heidi, répondit finalement le pompier, perdant son sourire.

_Quoi ?, s'énerva Magnus ouvrant aussitôt le dossier pour le compulser.

Alec le laissa faire, trouvant les minutes qui s'écoulèrent affreusement longues.

_Tu vas avoir un procès, compris Magnus, blême en voyant le post-it à l'avant de la chemise avec une date et une heure.

_Oui. Sans Heidi et Malachi, il y aurait juste eu une enquête interne qui m'aurait rapidement blanchi. Mais deux personnes disent m'avoir vu commettre ses atrocités, dit Alec en avalant difficilement sa salive. C'est donc jugé comme des accusations sérieuses. Il faut que je me trouve un avocat pour pouvoir me défendre, révéla Alec.

Magnus n'en revenait pas, il en était malade. La vie d'Alec était un abîme de souffrances actuellement et pourtant, il avait l'air dernièrement de sortir la tête de l'eau. Et cela, lui tombait dessus. Magnus avait envie de se précipiter à la caserne pour foutre son poing dans le visage d'Underhill. Et pourtant, il prônait la non-violence, c'est pour dire son état de nerfs.

_Je vais fracasser Underhill si je le vois, ragea Magnus.

_Raj s'en est déjà occupé selon Jace, expliqua Alec toujours aussi surpris.

Le médecin ne l'était pas. Il connaissait les inimitiés entre Alec et Raj mais, il avait vu aussi le basané sincèrement inquiet de l'état de son collègue, lui demandant des nouvelles de son état.

_Et je l'en remercie, opina Magnus. Pour ce qui est de l'avocat, j'ai l'homme qu'il te faut, sourit le médecin.

(-)

_Non, Magnus, refusa tout net Ragnor au bout du fil.

_Tu es avocat, s'exclama le médecin décontenancé par cette fin de non-recevoir

Magnus s'était isolé dans la salle de bain pour téléphoner à son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait être difficile à convaincre mais, là il s'agissait d'Alexander. Le médecin allait se battre pour lui avoir le meilleur avocat et à son sens Ragnor était le meilleur.

_Oui en droit de la famille. Il lui faut un avocat spécialisé en droit pénal. Etre avocat ne veut pas dire, connaître toutes les lois, Magnus.

_Tu es le plus talentueux avocat que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas perdu d'affaires depuis des mois.

_Je suis aussi le seul que tu connaisses, contra Ragnor. Je sais que ce pompier compte pour toi, plus même que je ne peux le soupçonner. Le mieux que je peux faire, c'est de me renseigner pour t'en conseiller un excellent en droit pénal.

_Ragnor, j'ai confiance en toi. Je veux qu'il s'en sorte et je sais que tu pourras réaliser ce souhait, dit Magnus avec une sincérité qui ébranla la carapace de l'avocat.

_D'accord, ce n'est pas ma spécialité mais je suis Ragnor Fell, personne n'est aussi doué que moi.

_Merci, dit Magnus chaleureusement.

Avec Ragnor, Alec était entre de bonnes mains. Il l'avait vu étudier des dossiers pendant des nuits entières pour trouver la moindre faille, ces textes de lois l'entourant. Ragnor était un pitbull quand il s'agissait de défendre les mineurs en danger. C'est ce qu'il fallait au pompier, quelqu'un qui ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

_Donne-moi l'adresse de ton cher et tendre, je veux pouvoir jeter un premier coup d'oeil au dossier. Le temps est un atout, d'autant que ce n'est pas mon domaine.

_Bien sûr, je te l'envoie en texto, accepta le médecin déjà prêt à raccrocher.

-Eh Magnus, je vais devoir annuler mon après-midi romantique avec Raph. Alors tu as une mission, lui dire que c'est de ta faute, nous réserver le meilleur restaurant que tu trouves pour un dîner dans deux jours car il est de repos et lui envoyer le plus gros bouquet de roses rouges que tu puisses trouver avec une bouteille de champagne à notre appart, Raph y passe la journée. Tout ça avec ta carte bancaire mais bien sûr en mon nom, termina Ragnor, un sourire s'entendant dans sa voix.

_Deal, lâcha Magnus bon joueur.

_Tu l'aimes vraiment pour ne pas protester, dit Ragnor mi-rieur, mi-sérieux.

_Je l'aime. Confirma Magnus avant de raccrocher.

En retournant au salon, il envoya l'adresse à son meilleur ami puis direction Internet pour trouver un bouquet puis un restaurant pour les deux amoureux. Tout cela en expliquant la situation à Alec, qui le remercia avec un sourire qui ébranla le médecin. Ce sourire sincère, cela faisait un moment que Magnus ne l'avait pas vu et il lui avait terriblement manqué.

(-)

Ragnor arriva, avec son cartable d'avocat dans une main et des gobelets de Starbucks dans l'autre.

_Tournée de café pour tout le monde, dit-il en les posant sur la table basse. Raph me hait, le bouquet et le restaurant ont intérêt à être à la hauteur.

_Cinquante roses rouges, un champagne qui n'a reçu que des louanges et la meilleure table de Brooklyn. Tu devrais en profiter pour faire ta demande en mariage, taquina Magnus.

_Tais-toi, trancha Ragnor avec un petit sourire tout de même dessiné sur ses lèvres. Maintenant à nous, lança -t-il en se tournant vers Alec. Ragnor Fell, ton avocat et l'homme qui t'as envoyé l'adresse de notre chez-nous, dit-il en tendant une main.

Le pompier la serra, amusé. Magnus avait trouvé aussi volubile que lui et aussi incontrôlable. Ragnor s'assit et prit le dossier qui traînait sur la table d'une main, tout en tendant un gobelet de café à Alec de l'autre.

_Magnus m'a fait un topo de la situation. Choisis mieux tes sex friends, la prochaine fois, lança Ragnor sur le ton de la conversation.

Alec manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson et pris une ravissante couleur brique selon Magnus, qui le trouvait adorable.

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

_Très bien. Les relations sérieuses, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Regardez-moi avec Raph, deux ans de bonheur. Et pour goûter à ce plaisir, tu as ce qu'il te faut sous...

-Ragnor, le procès, le coupa Magnus.

Il y avait un temps pour tout. Et le médecin n'avait pas besoin d'intermédiaire pour faire avancer sa relation avec Alec.

_Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour lire le dossier.

Alec et Magnus s'exécutèrent. Sans réfléchir, le médecin avait saisi la main du pompier quand Magnus le réalisa, le pompier l'empêcha de fuir. Ce contact lui faisait du bien, un peu de douceur dans cette situation anxiogène, c'était bon à prendre.

_Bien, rien n'est perdu. Ce qu'il a, c'est des témoignages visuels mais aucune preuve tangible de ce qu'il avance. Et derrière, tu as des coéquipiers qui peuvent affirmer que tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de comportement à leur égard ou à l'égard d'Underhill devant eux. Combien ?

_Six. Jace mon meilleur ami, Aline, Jordan, Sebastian, ma mère, Luke le directeur de la caserne.

_Et Raj, il t'a défendu, conclut Magnus.

_Cinq donc. On peut exclure ta mère, son témoignage sera irrecevable au vu de votre filiation et Luke en tant que ton supérieur hiérarchique ne sera pas autorisé à témoigner en ta faveur.

_Et il est le compagnon de ma mère, continua Alec.

_Définitivement, il est hors jeu, trancha Ragnor, qui avait saisi un bloc note.

_Jace ne posera pas problème ? Il est presque comme mon frère.

_Vous n'avez pas de liens du sang donc même si son témoignage sera peut-être moins considéré, il est autorisé à comparaître, expliqua l'avocat, très professionnel. Il me faut le nom de famille de chacun de ceux que tu as cités.

_Jace Herondale, Aline Penhallow, Jordan Kyle, Sebastian Morgenstern, Raj Safar-Branwell, Alec s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. A part Jace, aucun n'est au courant pour le procès.

_Ils vont devoir être informés, dit Ragnor d'une voix douce. J'ai besoin de leur témoignage pour t'aider.

Alec opina, bien que tétanisé à cette idée. Est-ce que tous ses collègues allaient le croire innocent ou bien certains douteraient ? Même s'ils étaient une grande famille, Underhill en faisait partie au même titre que lui.

_Et s'ils refusent ?, demanda le pompier.

_Je ne peux rien faire. Je peux leur demander de témoigner mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Un témoignage fait sous serment dans un tribunal est lourd de sens et ça peut terrifier certaines personnes. Mais c'est aussi une chance, Malachi et Heidi vont devoir témoigner sous serment. Leurs accusations sont mensongères, je veillerai bien à ce que le juge rappelle les sanctions encourues pour un parjure. Cinq ans de prison et 75 000 dollars d'amende possibles, ça peut les faire réfléchir, termina Ragnor, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ragnor s'arrêta un moment, ouvrant une page sur un texte de loi.

_Une affaire a fait jurisprudence récemment et elle peut nous aider. C'était connu de tous à la caserne qu'Underhill et toi entreteniez une relation sexuelle ?, demanda l'avocat.

Alec opina, le rouge aux joues. Cela l'embarrasserait toujours de parler de sa vie sexuelle au grand jour.

_Bien. Il existe la familiarité réciproque. Underhill entretenait une relation consentie avec toi donc il ne peut te reprocher des actes de harcèlement sexuel ou en tout cas, c'est plus difficile à prouver. Car comment pouvons savoir ce qui entre dans le cadre de votre relation et ce qu'il considère comme harcèlement ?, expliqua Ragnor en montrant le texte à Alec. Si tous les cités témoignent de votre lien de sex friends, c'est un point en plus dans notre camp, sourit l'avocat.

Magnus le rejoint. Il le savait, si on mettait une affaire entre les mains de Ragnor, il ferait des pieds et des mains pour la résoudre. En quelques minutes de temps, il avait trouvé un texte de loi bénéfique pour Alec.

_Troisième point, tu vas déposer une plainte pour dénonciation calomnieuse au pénal. Si on arrive à prouver que tout ce qu'a dit Underhill est faux, c'est cinq d'emprisonnement, 45 000 dollars d'amende et des dommages-intérêts pour réparation du préjudice à ton égard. En gros, on a du boulot mais cette affaire peut être vite enterrée, rassura Ragnor en tapotant le genou d'Alec.

_Merci, lui dit le pompier.

Sans le savoir, Ragnor avait retiré de ses épaules un poids immense. Il venait de lui donner plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait besoin.

_Tu me remercieras quand j'aurais gagné l'affaire. Il faudra se fixer un rendez-vous plus officiel pour fixer tous les détails et déposer ta plainte au pénal. Voici ma carte, signala Ragnor en tendant à Alec un petit bout de papier cartonné. Tu peux me contacter à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit sauf dans deux jours. Ne gâchez pas une deuxième fois, mes rares moments avec mon homme.

-Désolé, lança Alec d'un air coupable.

Ragnor lui sourit en retour et se leva.

_Je file. Magnus, tu me raccompagnes à la porte ?

Cette dernière étant à quelques mètres, Magnus comprit le message sous-jacent « _Je veux te parler_ ». Alec alluma la télévision, ayant visiblement aussi compris le code.

Arrivés devant la porte, Ragnor se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

_Je vais le sortir de là mais ça ne sera pas une promenade de santé pour lui. Il va avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible. De belles relations naissent dans l'adversité, dit l'avocat avec un sourire en donnant une étreinte amicale à Magnus.

_Tu sais bien que je serais là, dans tous les moments de la vie où il acceptera d'avoir ma main dans la sienne, souffla le médecin.

_Romantique, lança Ragnor en ouvrant la porte.

_Demande Raph en mariage !

_Tais-toi, rétorqua l'avocat en partant.

Magnus retourna dans le salon, il resta debout un moment, regardant Alec. Son visage s'était adouci comme s'il sentait que les nuages commençaient à s'éloigner bel et bien.

_Ca va ?, se risqua tout de même le médecin.

_Oui. Merci pour Ragnor, il est génial.

_Je ferais tout pour toi, Alexander. Je désirerais toujours le meilleur pour toi, chuchota Magnus en s'approchant du pompier.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant que le médecin ne se baisse et dépose un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du pompier. Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec tout autant de douceur, ce qui provoqua une embardée de son cœur.

Magnus n'avait pas menti à Ragnor, il serait là pour Alec dans toutes les étapes futures de sa vie, de leur vie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre ressenti et on se retrouve dans deux semaines avec un très long chapitre.**

 **Bisous et bon WE !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir**

 **Tardivement mais vaillament, voilà le nouveau chapitre. C'est de ma faute, PumpkinSpy était dans le temps mais moi j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire mes parties.**

 **Merci Kirito pour ton retour. Raj évolue positivement, c'est tout ce que je vais dire. Jace est un parfait meilleur ami, on aime beaucoup notre Jace en toute modestie. Le pairing Ragnor/Raph gagne à être connu.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité à notre fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **7.**

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

Alec était bien. Reposé et serein. A travers ses paupières fermées, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil envahir la pièce et illuminer progressivement la chambre. Habituellement, il se serait redressé, aurait caressé la tête de Lucky et se serait transféré sur son fauteuil. C'était devenu son rituel matinal depuis qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Alec aimait les habitudes et aimait s'y tenir. Il détestait les surprises et les imprévues.

Pourtant, ce matin il était prêt à faire une exception et à rester dans son lit avec le corps de Magnus serré contre lui.

Se réveiller aux côtés de l'indonésien était une habitude qu'il pourrait prendre très facilement.

_ Bonjour, chuchota Magnus en relevant légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec.

_ Bonjour étranger, sourit Alec en serrant un peu plus Magnus contre lui.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Alec reconnaissait bien volontiers que Magnus lui avait manqué.

Le médecin avait commencé à travailler exclusivement de nuit et peinait encore à trouver son rythme.

L'absence de nouvelles et le manque de Magnus avaient fait ressortir ses incertitudes et Alec s'était retrouvé à s'interroger et à paniquer. En désespoir de cause, il avait envoyé des sms au médecin en essayant de paraître détaché et très serein sur la situation. Visiblement, il avait échoué parce que Magnus l'avait appelé pour le rassurer et pour entendre le son de sa voix. L'indonésien lui avait avoué sans détour qu'il lui manquait et Alec avait répondu du bout des lèvres qu'il était dans le même état. Magnus avait promis de passer le voir dès qu'il aurait des jours de repos.

Une promesse qu'il avait tenu s'il se fiait au corps blotti tout contre lui.

_ Comment tu vas ?, demanda Alec en allant brosser les cheveux de l'indonésien.

Magnus se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

_ Fatigué mais heureux d'être là, lâcha avec douceur le médecin en caressant une des joues du pompier avec son pouce appréciant de sentir la barbe douce d'Alec. Je compte passer ma journée au lit, avec toi de préférence, pouffa Magnus en allant l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Alec secoua la tête, amusé par l'attitude de son compagnon. Il peinait encore à accepter son nouveau corps et en avait honte préférant se cacher de tous. Il s'était attendu à ressentir de la honte et un profond malaise en trouvant Magnus à ses côtés à son réveil mais certainement pas ce sentiment de sérénité. Son corps était totalement couvert par son pyjama certes mais il se sentait bien comme si avoir Magnus dans ses bras, dans son lit était le synonyme de maison pour lui.

Magnus était son tout : sa maison, la moitié de son âme, celui pour qui son cœur battait, celui sur qui il pouvait se reposer. L'homme qui chassait ses démons et ses peurs. Celui qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Celui qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

_ Comment tu as rencontré Ragnor ?, l'interrogea le pompier avec curiosité.

Il était toujours avide d'apprendre à connaître son compagnon.

_ Par internet, répondit Magnus. Je cherchais un endroit où vivre et son annonce pour une colocation m'a tout de suite intéressé. On a discuté pendant des mois avant mon arrivée. Les derniers temps, on s'échangeait des emails presque quotidiennement.

_ Vous êtes bien assorti je trouve, dévoila Alec. La tendresse entre vous est flagrante. Il t'adore et tu lui rends bien.

_ C'est mon meilleur ami, confirma Magnus. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des années . Je sais que je peux compter sur lui et la réciproque est vraie, il pourra toujours compter sur moi.

_ Comme Jace et moi, sourit Alec. Ça ne s'explique pas, il y a des personnes qui entrent dans ta vie et tu sais tout simplement. Tu sais qu'elles seront toujours là. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi quand on s'est rencontré, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais il y avait quelque chose.

Magnus se redressa légèrement pour aller poser son menton sur le torse d'Alec. Les prunelles azur du pompier brillaient de sentiments si intenses que Magnus eut l'impression de se confronter à son propre regard. L'amour qu'il décelait dans les si belles orbes de son compagnon fit accélérer son cœur et naître une multitude de fourmillements sur son corps. Alors Magnus se pencha et alla déposer un baiser ardent sur les lèvres d'Alec.

Un baiser plein de promesses criant d'amour et de tendresse.

Alec lui rendit son baiser et taquina du bout de la langue les lèvres de son compagnon en quémandant plus. Magnus s'allongea presque sur lui et laissa ses doigts parcourir les cheveux d'Alec et tirer légèrement dessus. Dieu que c'était bon de s'abandonner à ce baiser, de voir Alec s'ouvrir à lui, de l'autoriser à l'aimer en plein jour et non plus dans l'ombre avec des regards dérobés.

A bout de souffle, Alec se détacha des lèvres de Magnus pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'indonésien et son front.

_ On devrait s'arrêter là avant que tu ne causes ma mort, chuchota Alec en posant son front contre celui de Magnus.

_ Ça dépend, on parle de la petite mort ?, pouffa Magnus. Parce que ce que je sens contre ma jambe m'intéresse au plus au point.

Les joues d'Alec se colorèrent de rouge amenant un sourire canaille sur les lèvres de Magnus. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt tout les deux pour passer à l'étape sexe. Leur relation était encore nouvelle et fleurissante mais c'était flatteur de voir et de ressentir le désir de son compagnon. Se sentir désiré, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant.

_ Mags..., grommela Alec en baissant les yeux soudainement gêné.

Magnus fronça des sourcils et força Alec à le regarder. Ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de son compagnon ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Derrière le désir, Magnus pouvait clairement entrapercevoir de la culpabilité. Comme si Alec se sentait honteux de ressentir du désir et c'était quelque chose que Magnus ne voulait pas voir dans les beaux yeux du pompier.

Il n'y avait pas de honte à désirer une personne.

_ J'aime le sexe Alexander, confia Magnus. J'aime en parler et exprimer mes désirs. Confier à mon partenaire ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas ou encore ce que j'aimerai essayer ou pas. J'aime donner autant que je ne reçois si ce n'est même plus. Je prends mon pied pendant les préliminaires à découvrir le corps de mon partenaire, à l'embraser, le titiller. L'amener à un point de non-retour. J'aime vraiment ça. Alors je ne veux pas que tu te sente gêné avec moi. Jamais. Je veux que tu te sente libre de t'exprimer.

Le rougissement d'Alec s'accentua alors qu'il détournait le regard. Magnus le laissa faire ne souhaitant à aucun moment le contraindre à quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas et ne désirait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rassurer Alec et lui laisser du temps.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de feindre ce que tu ressens ou désire, surtout pas avec moi. C'est tout nouveau entre nous et on doit encore bosser sur notre communication. Mais tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que tu ressens. Je n'irais nulle part, j'ai besoin que tu le comprennes. On est Magnus et Alexander et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla Alec.

_ Sayang, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le rassura Magnus. Ne t'excuse jamais sur ce sujet mais j'ai besoin que tu me parle, qu'on apprenne à avancer ensemble pour qu'on soit en harmonie.

Alec ramena le visage de Magnus contre le sien et grignota ses lèvres. Magnus ne chercha pas à prendre l'ascendant ni même à transformer ces baisers en quelque chose de plus fougueux. Si Alec ne désirait que des baisers chastes et faire l'amour dans le noir, Magnus était prêt à s'en accommoder tant que cet homme restait sien.

_ J'ai compris très tôt que j'aimais les hommes, dévoila presque en chuchotant Alec. Robert l'avait compris bien avant moi et m'a brimé toute mon enfance pour essayer de corriger cette tare. Il m'a toujours considéré comme une erreur, pour lui je ne peux pas être son fils. Il a toujours été sévère et exigeant avec nous mais c'était pire avec moi. Il était un peu plus doux avec Izzy et souvent absent quand Max était enfant.

Alec s'interrompit brusquement et inspira profondément. Magnus garda le silence observant son compagnon, l'admirant pour être devenu un homme doux et affectueux en dépit de la présence de Robert Lightwood dans sa vie.

_ Je n'étais jamais à la hauteur, une tâche dans son parcours sans faute et sa carrière. Un fils non désiré qui se révélait être une déception à mesure que les années passaient. Petit, je ne comprenais pas son attitude vis à vis de moi, je faisais absolument tout ce qu'il voulait et pourtant ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Magnus pouvait sentir Alec frissonner tout contre lui. Son compagnon était un homme pudique, Magnus l'avait bien compris alors avec douceur, l'indonésien se recoucha contre son homme, entrelaça leurs jambes et noua leurs mains ensemble faisant fi de la moiteur de celles-ci. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Alec et le voir faire une crise de panique. Sa tête posée contre le torse de son compagnon lui indiquait que le rythme cardiaque du pompier augmentait progressivement. C'était à Magnus de veiller à ce qu'il ne succombe pas et à le protéger.

_ Est-ce qu'il était violent ?, demanda avec une certaine douceur Magnus.

_ Seulement dans ces paroles, soupira Alec. Mais les mots peuvent bien souvent faire plus de mal que des coups. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai annoncé mon homosexualité.

Les frissons d'Alec se transformèrent en tremblements.

_ Il... Il m'a giflé assez violemment. Ma joue m'a chauffé pendant des heures. Il m'a hurlé des horreurs au visage tout en m'agrippant le bras. Il m'a tenu tellement fort que j'ai gardé l'empreinte de ces doigts pendant des semaines. Puis il a arrêté, m'a craché dessus et m'a laissé seul. J'ai mis des heures ou des minutes avant de réagir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus atteint ce jour-là : ces paroles ou son cracha. Je n'en ai jamais parlé... à ma mère ou même à Jace, tu es le premier à qui je raconte ça. Ils savent juste que nos rapports ont cessé ce jour-là mais ils ne connaissent pas les faits. Mon père me détestait mais enfant j'avais encore l'espoir de mériter son amour mais après mon coming-out, j'ai compris que je n'aurai jamais de père. Robert n'aura jamais une once d'amour pour moi. Je suis un accident alors qu'Izzy elle, elle était désirée.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler face au discours d'Alec. Comment pouvait-on faire subir un tel traitement à son propre enfant ? Pour le simple fait qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre ce genre de comportement. N'était-ce pas l'amour le plus important dans la vie ? Aimer et être aimer. C'était l'un des nombreux principes que sa mère lui avait inculqué.

_ Hey..., souffla avec douceur Alec. Magnus ne pleure pas, ça n'a plus d'importance.

_ Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua l'indonésien. Tout a de l'importance quand ça te concerne. Ton père t'a brimé, humilié, frappé. Tu ne méritais pas ça, personne ne mérite ça ! Il le payera un jour, le karma finira par le rattraper et il paiera pour ses péchés.

Alec n'avait jamais été doué pour s'exprimer alors il fit la seule chose que lui dictait son instinct. Il enferma Magnus dans une étreinte, le garda tout contre lui et se gorgea de son odeur. Le bois de santal. Une senteur qui lui inspirait toute une palette d'émotions : la sécurité, la douceur, la tendresse, l'amour. Et peut-être même une pointe de désir.

_ Excuse-moi, souffla Magnus. Je suis fatigué et à fleur de peau et quand ça te concerne, tout m'atteint avec plus de force. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi. Tu te confies à moi et voilà que je me mets à pleurer... Quel soutien...

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui me disait de ne jamais m'excuser et de communiquer pour qu'on avance ensemble en parfaite harmonie ?, le taquina Alec.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Magnus, Alec ne se cachait plus. Il vivait pleinement ce lien entre eux. Il était encore buté et fermé sur bien des sujets mais pas sur l'indonésien. Nier ce que son cœur lui dictait ne servait à rien si ce n'est à les faire souffrir tous les deux. Et Alec avait suffisamment fait souffrir Magnus ces derniers mois.

_ T'es sexy quand tu cites mes paroles, sourit Magnus en jouant avec le t-shirt du pompier.

_ Tu recommences ?, le gronda légèrement Alec.

_ Quoi?J'ai même plus le droit de flirter avec toi maintenant ?, demanda théâtralement le médecin.

_ Tu es impossible, pouffa Alec.

_ J'ai sommeil, chuchota Magnus en détendant son corps, profitant de la chaleur des draps et du corps d'Alec contre le sien.

_ Dors, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme.

_ Mais je voulais passer ma journée avec toi.

_ Tu as besoin de dormir, on a tout notre temps Magnus maintenant dors.

_ Passe la journée au lit avec moi, quémanda l'indonésien en fermant les yeux.

_ Je ne peux pas, il faut que je me lève et me prépare Jace doit déjà m'attendre.

_ Tu dis ça comme si tu avais quelque chose de prévu.

_ Parce que c'est le cas, dévoila Alec avec un petit sourire. Jace m'emmène à ma première séance de rééducation et ensuite on déjeune avec Max.

Magnus sursauta, se redressa avant de fondre sur Alec pour déposer une multitude de baisers sur ces lèvres et son visage. Dire qu'à cet instant il était heureux et euphorique était un euphémisme. Son attitude fit rire Alec. Il se laissa faire plus qu'heureux avant de doucement forcer Magnus à se recoucher contre lui. L'indonésien se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux sombrant progressivement dans le sommeil dans les bras de son compagnon.

S'endormir aux côtés d'Alexander était une habitude qu'il pourrait facilement prendre.

(-)

_ Café ?, proposa Jace en voyant Alec apparaître dans le salon.

_ S'il te plaît, le remercia Alec en allant caresser Lucky.

_ Magnus va bien ?

_ Fatigué mais il dort là et j'espère être là quand il se réveillera, sourit Alec.

_ C'est du sérieux on dirait, le taquina Jace en le rejoignant dans le salon. Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

_ Il me rend heureux, avoua Alec en rougissant. Je...Je...

Alec s'étrangla avec ses mots. Jace secoua la tête et mû par tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son frère de cœur se laissa aller à le serrer contre lui. Alec le laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de force que nécessaire.

_ Lui aussi, j'en suis persuadé, lui souffla Jace à l'oreille avant de se redresser. Tu es prêt pour ce matin ?

_ J'ai peur, dévoila Alec. Je n'ai presque pas quitté l'appartement depuis des mois. Aller à l'extérieur m'angoisse.

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre en autarcie et rester dans ce fauteuil pour le restant de tes jours.

_ Je sais Jace, soupira Alec. J'ai compris que me punir ne ram... ne sert à rien. Mais j'ai peur que les gens ne voient que le fauteuil.

_ Et alors ? Les personnes qu'on va croiser, tu ne les verras qu'une fois dans ta vie et s'ils te regardent laisse-les regarder.

_ C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es debout sur tes deux jambes, cingla Alec avec froideur.

Jace sentit tout de suite le changement d'humeur de son ami. L'Alec mesquin, cinglant et limite méchant n'était jamais bien loin et le pompier avait tendance à l'oublier. Son frère faisait des efforts certes mais dès qu'il se sentait en danger, il retournait dans ces mauvais travers. Jace ne le blâmait pas mais il avait aussi du mal à toujours tout encaissé sans rien laisser paraître. Il aimait Alec et donnerait volontiers sa vie pour lui mais lui aussi souffrait. Et il arrivait que sa peine soit trop lourde à porter d'autant plus qu'il la cachait à son meilleur ami.

_ On devrait y aller, annonça Jace. Le taxi ne devrait pas tarder.

Alec se pinça les lèvres, conscient d'avoir commis un impair mais garda le silence. Cette matinée l'angoissait énormément. Sortir de son appartement, accepter que Jace le porte dans l'ascenseur, affronter la ville. C'était des faits anodins qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il se sentait en danger et passait ses nerfs sur son colocataire. C'était mesquin et pas nécessaire mais Alec ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il n'y avait que dans les bras de Magnus, à l'abri dans leur lit qu'il s'était senti en sécurité et alors que le départ se profilait de secondes en secondes, Alec n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans sa chambre, réveillé Magnus et lui demander de l'accompagner.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Magnus avait besoin de dormir et de se reposer. Alec ne pouvait pas se réfugier auprès de l'indonésien à chaque moment d'angoisse. Il était un adulte, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Redevenir autonome et ne plus dépendre de son entourage. Magnus était son compagnon pas son médecin personnel.

Et Alec s'était lancé un défi à lui-même : Celui de pouvoir prendre Magnus dans ses bras, le soulever pour le porter et lui faire l'amour.

(-)

Le regard d'Alec ne cessait de se poser sur le nom du médecin inscrit sur le porte-nom du bureau. D _octeur Fury._

_ Fury, chuchota Jace du bout des lèvres. Sérieux ? Le gars s'appelle vraiment Fury ?

Alec haussa les épaules.

_ Manquerait plus qu'il ressemble à Voldemort, poursuivit le pompier totalement à fond dans son délire. J'te jure si c'est le cas, on part d'ici !

_ T'es con, pouffa Alec.

Jace lui tira la langue avec puérilité arrachant un rire à Alec. La porte du bureau finit par s'ouvrir sur le médecin et Alec ne put s'empêcher de lancer une œillade amusée à son colocataire. Le docteur ne ressemblait absolument pas à Voldemort il en était même l'opposé. Grand, blond, des yeux bleus intense et des muscles saillants, le médecin devait avoir dans la trentaine et semblait en excellente condition physique. Sa blouse médicale avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser sous les muscles plus qu'apparents. Il avait un petit air propre sur lui et premier de la classe à la Captain America.

_ Monsieur Lightwood, le salua le médecin en lui tendant la main. Et Monsieur...

_ Herondale, répondit Jace en serrant la main du médecin.

_ Votre compagnon ?, s'enquit le médecin en s'installant derrière le bureau.

_ Mon colocataire et ami, répliqua Alec en grimaçant.

Jace eut un frisson d'effroi à ces côtés.

_ Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous poursuivre cet entretien seul ?, s'enquit le médecin. Certaines questions vont être assez personnelles.

_ On a pratiquement grandi ensemble, il peut rester, énonça Alec.

_ Très bien. Êtes-vous en couple Alexander ?

_ C'est Alec, le reprit le brun. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cette question peut être pertinente pour ma rééducation.

Le médecin croisa les mains sur son bureau et arqua un sourcil. Il connaissait parfaitement le dossier médical de son patient. Il savait qui se trouvait face à lui et comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce fauteuil roulant. Tout était inscrit mais il avait besoin que son patient s'ouvre et accepte de coopérer avec lui. Cet homme face à lui aurait dû recommencer à marcher depuis deux mois déjà. Sa première question était de loin la plus intime mais cela lui permettrait de savoir où en était l'état physique de son patient. Savoir où en était ces nerfs et ces sensations.

_ Vous vous attendiez à passer à la pratique dès la première séance ?, s'enquit le médecin.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je suis là non ?, gronda Alec en serrant les poings.

_ Entre autre chose mais avant d'établir un programme adapté, je dois vous poser quelques questions que ça vous plaise ou non, répliqua le médecin. Donc êtes-vous en couple ?

_ Oui, clama Alec avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Parfait, sourit le médecin. Vous serez donc soutenu durant tout le processus de rééducation. C'est important que le patient soit entouré par ses proches et idéalement par la personne qui partage sa vie.

Jace acquiesça. Les paroles du médecin pouvaient sembler logique mais d'autres n'avaient pas la chance d'Alec. Son ami avait toute une famille derrière lui. Un groupe de personnes prêt à l'aider et l'épauler durant les prochains mois. Une famille qui avait hâte de le voir remarcher et reprendre sa vie en main.

_ Ma prochaine question risque de vous paraître déplacé mais vous devrez tout de même y répondre, annonça le Docteur Fury. Comment se passe votre vie sexuelle depuis votre accident avec votre compagnon ou compagne ?

Jace se mit à tousser alors qu'Alec sentit son visage rougir puis blanchir. Pour qui se prenait ce médecin ?

_ Vous prenez votre pied à poser des questions de ce genre à vos patients ?, grogna Alec en dardant un regard glacial sur le médecin.

_ Non mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez encore des érections, poursuivit avec détachement le médecin. Pour savoir si l'hématome de votre moelle dont résulte votre paralysie a aussi touché cette fonction de votre corps. Je pose cette question à tous mes patients. Si la réponse est non, je devrai inclure des exercices pour que vous retrouviez des sensations et vous permettre d'entrer en érection à nouveau.

_ Ok, annonça Jace en tapant dans ses mains et en se levant. Je vais aller attendre dans la salle d'attente moi.

Alec le foudroya du regard avant de se remettre à incendier le médecin. Têtu, le pompier croisa les bras et garda le silence.

_ J'ai tout mon temps Alec, fit remarquer le médecin en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Et visiblement il semblait être aussi déterminé que lui à ne pas céder parce que le médecin l'ignorait et remplissait des dossiers.

_ Oui !, finit par lâcher Alec après vingt minutes de silence. Vous êtes content maintenant !

Fury referma son dossier et reporta son attention sur le pompier.

_ Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Alec au contraire. Avoir une telle information me permet de savoir que cette partie de votre corps n'est pas endommagée. Il me reste à déterminer maintenant où commence votre absence de sensations. Comment est votre sommeil ?

_ Mieux.

_ Prenez-vous toujours vos antalgiques pour la douleur ?

_ Non.

_ L'inhalateur pour votre respiration ?

_ Plus depuis deux mois.

_ Votre traitement pour votre stress post-traumatique et votre dépression ?

_ Je l'avais arrêté mais je l'ai repris, souffla Alec en détournant le regard.

_ Bien voilà comment va se dérouler la suite de notre entretien. Vous allez vous installer sur la table d'examen et je vais vous masser et vous faire faire quelques exercices. A la suite de ça, j'établirai un programme adapté à vos besoins. Veuillez prendre place et retirer votre pantalon.

Alec roula jusqu'à la table, s'installa dessus et retira son jogging avant de le poser sur son fauteuil. Il se sentait démuni, faible et fragile à cet instant, en position d'infériorité. Fury remonta la table, désinfecta ces mains et les posa sur le haut d'une cuisse.

_ Est-ce que vous sentez ma main ?, s'enquit le médecin avec professionnalisme.

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Je vais commencer à la palper et la masser pour stimuler votre muscle et vos nerfs.

Le médecin travailla en silence, posant à certains moments des questions à Alec. Bon gré mal gré, le pompier consentit à répondre à son kinésithérapeute. Il n'appréciait pas les méthodes du médecin mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait l'air de savoir quoi faire et quoi dire pour brusquer ces patients. Pourtant malgré sa bonne volonté et les bons soins du médecin, Alec ne ressentait absolument rien.

Et cela lui mit un coup au moral. S'il ne ressentait pas les mains du kiné comment pourrait-il sentir celles de Magnus ? Avait-il trop tardé ? S'était-il lui-même condamné à rester dans son fauteuil en refusant l'aide qu'on lui avait attribué depuis le début ?

_ Ne vous infligez pas ça, soupira Fury. On a rarement des progrès dès la première séance. Ça demande du temps.

_ Je sais.

_ On y arrivera Alec mais il va falloir être patient et tolérant envers vous. Ne vous découragez pas. On ira au rythme de votre corps.

_ Et si ça ne donne rien ? Si je reste dans ce fauteuil pour toujours ?

_ On avisera à ce moment-là si ce moment doit arriver, répondit avec douceur Fury.

Alec baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il était en colère. Contre tout. Contre lui pour commencer, contre ce connard de destin qui l'avait privé de sa sœur, contre son père, contre Underhill.

_ J'aimerai examiner votre dos, dévoila le kinésithérapeute.

_ Hors de question !, s'écria Alec en se redressant.

_ Il faut que je l'examine pour voir si l'hématome est toujours présent et si c'est douloureux.

_ Il n'y a rien à voir sur mon dos !

_ Alec...

_ Non ! Foutez-moi la paix !, se mit à hurler Alec en cherchant à descendre de la table. Laissez-moi partir !

_ Calmez-vous Alec, tenta de l'apaiser Fury.

_ Descendez cette foutue table putain !

Le médecin s'exécuta. Alec enfila aussi vite que possible son jogging, grimpa dans son fauteuil et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

_ Alec ?, l'interrogea Jace en venant dans sa direction avec un gobelet à la main.

_ Ramène-moi à la maison !, lui ordonna Alec.

_ Mais... et Max ?

_ Tout de suite Jace ! Pourquoi tu fais jamais ce que je te demande !, s'écria le brun en roulant rapidement vers la sortie. Je veux rentrer tout de suite !

_ Alec...

_ Très bien, je vais me débrouiller tout seul !, pesta le pompier en abandonnant son meilleur ami.

_ Votre ami est encore traumatisé, souffla une voix dans son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?, le questionna Jace en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du kinésithérapeute.

_ Venez entrer, l'invita le médecin. On va discuter.

_ Mais Alec, il...

_ Laissez-le se débrouiller tout seul. Il a hurlé qu'il pouvait le faire, laissez-le faire.

(-)

Alec avait roulé plusieurs mètres, la douleur dans ses bras étant éclipsée par la rage qui grondait en lui. Il était hors de question qu'il revienne mettre sa rééducation entre les mains de ce kinésithérapeute indiscret et irrespectueux. Il ne voulait plus de cet homme qui le poussait dans ses retranchements, qui le mettait face à son traumatisme sans gants, ni tact.

Pour Alec, tout ce qui lui rappelait de près ou de loin Izzy était encore une plaie à vif et son foutu dos était le testament de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur.

Au bout d'un moment, Alec s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Le tiraillement dans ses bras avait pris le pas sur sa colère. Il avisa les solutions qui se présentait à lui pour rentrer à l'appartement. Bus ? Hors de question. Taxi? Il refusait de s'en remettre à un inconnu. Magnus ? C'était la seule option qui lui convenait à peu près.

Le médecin dormait certainement toujours mais il avait une voiture et pourrait donc le véhiculer.

Alec contacta Magnus et ce dernier lui signala qu'il serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes, son ton surpris n'avait pas échappé au pompier. Il était vrai que vu l'heure, le médecin devait encore le penser avec son kinésithérapeute, Magnus voudrait sans doute des réponses et Alec n'était pas d'humeur à les lui donner.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se réfugier dans son appartement, loin de tout et tout le monde. L'impression de cocon et de confort absolu qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de Magnus ce matin s'était envolée au loin. Comme si la visite chez ce kinésithérapeute avait fait ressortir toute sa colère qu'il essayait de taire ces derniers temps pour préserver ses proches.

Magnus se gara en double fil à quelques mètres d'Alec et sortit de la voiture pour l'aider à se transférer.

_ Je t'ai appelé dix fois au moins, grinça Alec comme tout accueil.

_Ça faisait à peine deux heures que je dormais. Désolé si j'ai mis du temps à réaliser que mon portable sonnait, répondit Magnus ironiquement.

Le médecin s'approcha du fauteuil mais Alec le repoussa d'un geste de la main.

_ Laisse-moi, je peux le faire seul, grogna le pompier, bien qu'ayant toutes les difficultés pour s'en sortir.

Mais têtu, il réussit après avoir sorti plus d'injures que Magnus ne le soupçonnait de connaître.

Le médecin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que si visite il y avait eu, elle s'était mal, très mal passée.

Magnus plaça le fauteuil plié à l'arrière de sa voiture et se remit au poste de conducteur. Il resta d'abord silencieux, sentant la crispation d'Alec comme si c'était la sienne. Mâchoire serrée, yeux fixés sur un point invisible, mains contractées sur ses cuisses, le pompier était enragé.

Alors qu'il était bloqué dans la dense circulation new-yorkaise, le médecin se tourna vers lui.

_ La visite s'est déroulée comme tu voulais ?, demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et prévenante.

_ Ne pose pas de questions stupides. Ma présence dans ta voiture après une demi-heure devrait t'éclairer, s'énerva Alec.

_ Que s'est-il passé Alexander ?

Magnus ne se départit pas de son calme.

_Que s'est-il passé ?, répéta le pompier. Je dois vraiment faire une liste du bordel qu'est ma vie dernièrement. L'explosion du métro, ce qui en résulte, je suis cloué dans un putain de fauteuil, le procès !, ragea Alec.

Quand quelqu'un haussait le ton face à vous, il fallait baisser votre voix d'un demi-ton pour éviter que le conflit ne s'enlise. C'était une des premières astuces que Magnus avait appris dans ses cours de communication en fac de médecine.

_ Ragnor est sur le coup pour ton procès et j'ai toute confiance en le fait qu'il va te sortir de là, répondit calmement le médecin.

_Il en faut bien un !

_Ne doute pas de mes amis Alexander !, s'énerva Magnus. Ragnor a accepté de t'aider, tu devrais l'en remercier.

_Je l'ai fais !, contra le pompier, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Magnus inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer, ses phalanges avaient blanchi d'avoir serrée le volant avec rage. Il fit taire sa colère, son état d'épuisement ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais il savait que c'était à lui de faire ce pas, Alec ne le ferait pas.

_Tu peux me parler de ton kiné ?

_Ce kiné ne me convient pas, il n'y a rien de plus à savoir !

_Il t'a semblé incompétent ?, continua le médecin faisant fi de la rage d'Alec.

_Il m'a semblé profondément indiscret, j'ai dû m'épancher sur ma vie sexuelle pour savoir si selon ses dires tout était fonctionnel, grinça le pompier.

Magnus tout en roulant cherchait quoi répondre à Alec quand il était ainsi, tout dialogue avec lui tenait de l'impossible.

_Je peux comprendre que sa question t'ai gêné mais c'est son métier de déterminer sur quels points il doit t'aider !

_Ne joue pas au médecin avec moi, Magnus !, hurla Alec.

_Ce n'est pas le cas, je veux te présenter la situation sous un autre angle, essaya de tempérer Magnus.

_J'ai besoin de ton soutien, pas que tu défendes ton connard de collègue ! Agis comme un petit ami !

Magnus se gara sur le parking de la résidence de Jace et Alec. Il se tourna complètement vers ce dernier, après s'être détaché.

_En tant que tel, voilà ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu as le droit de ne pas apprécier ton kinésithérapeute mais un autre te posera les mêmes questions, te demandera les mêmes actions. Si tu t'y refuses tout ce que tu gagnera c'est de rester dans ce foutu fauteuil.

_Et tu partiras alors ?, le défia le pompier.

_Même pas en rêve. Je te prends avec le fauteuil s'il doit en être ainsi. Mais de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui vivra mal la situation.

Magnus sortit de la voiture et récupéra le fauteuil à l'arrière. Il le présenta à Alec et s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour le laisser se débrouiller.

Le médecin avait raison, constata Alec, il ne supporterait pas de rester clouer dans cette chaise ad vitam eternam. Cette situation l'agaçait déjà au plus haut point, il dépendait de trop de personnes pour vivre une vie normale et il détestait ça. C'est de Jace qu'il dépendait le plus, son meilleur ami l'avait aidé considérablement les premiers temps et le faisait encore. Se laver en était un exemple flagrant, leur baignoire n'étant nullement adaptée à son handicap. C'était Jace qui le portait pour le faire rentrer et sortir de la baignoire. En son absence, il se contentait d'une toilette au lavabo.

Alec se voyait mal poursuivre toute sa vie ainsi et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas les moyens financiers pour adapter leur appartement à son handicap.

Sa situation pouvait être réversible cependant. Si rien n'était définitif, il devait se battre ne serait-ce que pour Jace et pour ne pas offrir cette vie à Magnus. Une vie avec un mec aigri et constamment en colère, cloué dans son fauteuil, n'ayant jamais tenté d'en sortir à cause d'un kiné abruti.

Après avoir tenté de se transférer pendant plusieurs minutes, Alec y parvient et se dirigea vers Magnus.

_Tu as raison, lâche le pompier affrontant le regard sévère du médecin.

_Je n'ai pas raison, je te connais simplement, dit Magnus en effleurant les lèvres du pompier rapidement. Montons.

(-)

Jace sortit son portable nerveusement. Après sa conversation avec Fury, il avait compris ce qui arrivait à Alec, tant que ce dernier ne ferait pas le deuil d'Izzy, il ne progresserait pas. Ceci dit, Alec l'avait laissé en plan avec une tâche détestable : annoncer à Max l'annulation de leur repas.

Après quelques sonneries, l'infirmier décrocha.

_Jace ?

_Max. Tu vas bien ?

_Oui, je suis dans les vestiaires. Je me change et je me mets en route pour le restaurant, indiqua le jeune homme.

Jace garda le silence, il ne savait comment annoncer à Max la nouvelle. Décevoir l'infirmier n'était pas une idée qui lui plaisait. De plus, il savait que Max avait besoin de retrouver son grand frère, qu'Alec reprenne sa place malgré les épreuves.

_Ton silence est éloquent, signifia l'infirmier au bout d'un moment. Alec a annulé ?

La déception profonde s'entendait dans la voix du jeune homme et cela affecta Jace.

_Son rendez-vous avec son kiné s'est mal passé. Je suis désolé.

_C'est pas ta faute. Alec n'est plus le même depuis la mort d'Izzy, dit Max avec un certain fatalisme.

_Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ?, proposa Jace, bien conscient qu'il était une maigre consolation face à Alec.

_C'est gentil Jace mais je vais rentrer me reposer.

_Max, je vais essayer de reprogrammer une autre date, lança le pompier avec assurance.

_T'en fais pas Jace. Pense un peu à toi aussi. Bonne journée !

_Bye, raccrocha le pompier troublé.

La dernière phrase de Max l'avait ébranlé, penser à lui, il ne se l'était pas permis depuis la mort d'Izzy. Oui il avait craqué mais jamais devant Alec. Jace avait conscience de devoir être fort pour deux, si son meilleur ami se laissait aller, lui devait assurer.

A pas lents, Jace se dirigea vers l'appartement de Clary. Il avait besoin d'elle.

(-)

Clary l'accueillit encore un pyjama, un chignon déstructuré retenant sa chevelure de feu. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis se laissa choir sans un mot sur le canapé. Ne troublant pas le silence, la jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés puis se mit doucement à caresser les cheveux de Jace quand ce dernier posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il la regardait, alors que de l'autre main, elle naviguait sur son portable.

Il savait sur quel site elle était depuis la mort d'Izzy, Clary voulait déménager. Les jeunes femmes étaient colocataires, la paramedic ne supportait plus de vivre dans cet endroit qui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs. Sans compter que pour dormir, elle devait passer devant la chambre d'Izzy et que la plupart des produits de beauté trônant dans la salle de bain étaient ceux de sa défunte amie.

Clary trouvait peu à peu la force de déplacer toutes les affaires d'Izzy dans sa chambre, les stockant pour les Lightwood. Maryse était déjà venue récupérer quelques affaires personnelles.

_Tu trouves ton bonheur ?, demanda Jace.

_Les loyers sont chers. Il me faudrait un colocataire, expliqua Clary, posant ses yeux sur Jace.

_Tu pourrais emménager avec Alec et moi. J'avoue, il n'est pas toujours de la meilleure compagnie en ce moment mais il fait des efforts..., laissa planer Jace.

_Des efforts qui expliquent pourquoi tu es là alors que tu devais manger avec Max et lui, signala Clary avec un sourire désolé.

Jace poussa un profond soupir.

_Il était dans un mauvais jour. Son rendez-vous au kiné a été compliqué. Ce dernier a réveillé le spectre d'Izzy.

Le pompier se releva s'assit convenablement sur le canapé. En vérité, il était en colère contre Alec mais il n'arrivait pas à le verbaliser. Quand il était avec Alec, il se comportait comme le parfait meilleur ami, oublieux de ses propres émotions. Une fois chez Clary, il pouvait relâcher la pression et profiter de sa tendresse. Mais la jeune femme surmontait ses propres moments difficiles et il ne voulait pas la charger inutilement.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Besoin d'exprimer sa principale crainte.

_Je ne sais pas si un jour il redeviendra l'Alec que je connaissais, que nous connaissions, lâcha Jace.

_Et ça te fait peur ?

_Je suis terrifié. Je ne suis pas fais pour tout ça. Pour être un frère pour Max, pour être un lieutenant pour l'équipe, pour être un soutien infaillible pour lui.

Il aimait être là pour Maryse et Max mais il ne pouvait remplacer Alec. La famille en plus d'avoir perdu une fille, regardait un des leurs sombrer, ce dernier refusant toute aide ou presque.

Et son poste de lieutenant. A la demande Luke, il remplaçait Alec. Jace ressentait une telle charge avec cette nouvelle responsabilité, une telle angoisse. Il n'était pas fait pour commander, il était un excellent soldat du feu mais pas un meneur.

Il détestait être appelé en mission et devoir gérer son équipe. S'il réfléchissait posément, il savait qu'il était un bon lieutenant. Tous les départs sous ses ordres s'étaient très bien passés mais ça lui demandait une énergie importante. Tout penser, tout analyser, savoir où envoyer qui, prendre compte des dangers.

Il ne voulait pas de ce poste et rêvait de le rendre à Alec mais ce dernier n'était pas ne serait-ce que sur un processus de reconstruction.

Jace avait du mal à trouver sa place dans cette vie qui avait pris un virage si brusque. Il avait toujours suivi Alec, pris exemple sur ce dernier. Le métier de pompier lui convenait mais ce n'était pas une vocation. Il aimait cette profession parce qu'elle lui permettait d'être avec son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, Alec lui avait montré cette voie. Le soutenait quand il doutait, l'écoutait quand il avait besoin, l'épaulait à tout moment. C'était Alec, il était ainsi, prêt à tout pour les siens mais depuis ce foutu accident, son meilleur ami avait profondément changé.

Jace avait du donc prendre sa place. Être le soutien d'Alec en toutes circonstances. Accepter d'être le déversoir de sa colère. Le pompier s'en foutait de devoir aider Alec pour certains actes de vie, c'était Alec qui ne le supportait pas et il lui faisait comprendre sans équivoque. Mais Jace tolérait car c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

_Tu ne dois pas être tout ça. Tu n'es pas le frère de Max mais un ami. Si tu ne veux plus être lieutenant en attendant qu'Alec revienne, dis-le à Luke mais tu es excellent dans ce poste. Et tu as le droit de craquer et montre-le à Alec bon sang !, s'exclama Clary. Tu es son meilleur ami, pas son garde malade, tu as le droit de le secouer, de t'énerver.

Ses yeux verts scrutaient Jace pendant que ses mains s'étaient liées aux siennes. Dieu que Jace aimait cette femme si supportrice, si gentille et si douce. C'était un petit brin de femme d'exception et elle était à lui. Ses émotions était un dédale en ce moment mais elle l'aidait à tout démêler avec douceur et patience. Tout le monde avait besoin d'un pilier dans sa vie et si Jace avait perdu Alec, provisoirement il l'espérait. Clary était ce roc qui lui manquait.

_Merci. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés.

_J'aime cette place, sourit-elle contre son torse. Tu as le droit aussi d'avoir des coups durs, Jace. Depuis quelques semaines, tu t'efforces d'être le plus parfait des meilleurs amis pour Alec et tu réussis. Mais, il n'a pas besoin de ta perfection, il a besoin de Jace. Le Jace qui a des failles.

Clary lui caressa la joue doucement.

_On ne peut pas être deux à flancher.

_Bien sûr que si. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que si tu m'appelles le soir, c'est pour t'éviter de pleurer ? Tu es épuisé Jace et pas seulement à cause du boulot. A cause d'Alec aussi.

_Je veux être à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, dit Jace avec un sourire triste.

_Tu peux l'être mais pas en tant qu'Alec, en tant que Jace. Tu es toi et ton toi est merveilleux.

Jace sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir, il embrassa tendrement sa petite amie avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle avait raison, il devait arrêter de vouloir être celui qu'il n'était pas. Il avait trop souvent suivi le chemin d'Alec, il était temps de construire le sien.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, savourant simplement d'être seuls tous les deux. C'était un moment doux.

Jace se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de pourvoir un besoin naturel. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il contempla les étagères murales croulant sous les produits de beauté en tout genre.

Il prit alors une décision.

_Tu veux un coup de main pour débarrasser la salle de bains ?, proposa-t-il en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Clary avait géré de vider salon, cuisine et dressing de la présence d'Izzy, il pouvait bien l'aider pour cette pièce. A deux, ça serait moins douloureux que seule.

La jeune femme arriva avec une boîte en plastique.

_Volontiers.

Mettant une playlist de chansons profondément joyeuses et entraînantes, ils se mirent à faire place nette. Riant devant certains produits dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'utilité, s'attardant émus sur le parfum capiteux d'Izzy, se chamaillant en s'envoyant de l'eau.

C'est ce que devait être ce moment, léger au lieu de désespérément lourd. Clary en avait besoin et Jace aussi.

(-)

Ils arrivèrent à la caserne, de bonne humeur pour leur garde du soir.

_Vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air avant de venir, je suis sûr !, s'exclama Jordan.

_C'était peut-être une des activités de l'après-midi, éluda Jace avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois tous habillés de leur uniforme, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos en attente d'une mission. Jace avait amené les dossiers liés à son grade de lieutenant avec lui, voulant rester avec son équipe. Il aimait être entouré, à la différence d'Alec. Le bruit et l'agitation le stimulait, il y était coutumier.

_Tu bosses dur, lieutenant, lança Aline en se posant à ses côtés.

_C'est là que je comprends pourquoi Alec devait parfois partir bien après nous, dit Jace avec un petit sourire.

_Personne ne pouvait prendre sa place de lieutenant avant toi. Tu l'as tant regardé agir, quand tu nous commandes, j'ai l'impression de voir Alec. Tu as imprimé sa façon de diriger, c'est agréable pour nous. Tu es un super lieutenant, dit Aline en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Entendre ça d'un de ses collègues fit un bien énorme à Jace. Le penser était une chose, l'entendre une autre. Il se foutait qu'on le compare à Alec. Oui quand il commandait, il pensait à comment Alec aurait agi. Qu'on remarque qu'il y avait un certain mimétisme ne le choquait pas, c'était naturel.

_Tu veux un coup de main?, proposa Raj.

Jace fut surpris par cette proposition. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de s'engueuler ou de s'ignorer. Mais Raj avait l'air changé, comme apaisé d'un poids. L'éternel pli soucieux qui barrait son front avait disparu.

Et Raj étant lieutenant, il pouvait l'aider dans cette dense tâche administrative.

_ Pas de refus, accepta Jace en tendant une liasse de papiers au basané qui s'assit en face de lui. En fait, joli coup pour Underhill, dit le blond d'un ton appréciateur.

_J'aurais pu faire mieux. Mais ma femme n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier, répliqua Raj avec un haussement d'épaule. Et tu apprendras peut-être un jour qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte.

_ Mon dieu, le plus tard possible, réfuta Jace dans un rire.

Le portable de Jace sonna soudain notifiant un sms. Le numéro de Magnus était affiché et Raj l'aperçut.

 _« Alec va mieux. »_

Jace retint un sourire mutin. Forcément son meilleur ami allait mieux, Magnus était à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait un étrange pouvoir sur Alec. Et le pompier appréciait ce fait, Alec avait besoin de cela, il avait besoin de Magnus. Pour l'instant, Jace le savait, son meilleur ami était dépendant de Magnus, plus que d'aucun autre.

_Magnus va bien ?, demanda Raj.

Il aimait bien le médecin.

_Ouais. Et Alec aussi selon ses dires.

_Ils ont sauté le pas ?

Jace le regarda, bêtement. Raj qui agressait Alec à propos de son homosexualité, lui demandait des nouvelles de sa vie sentimentale.

_Quoi ?!, lança le basané, rieur. C'était difficile d'éviter leurs regards enflammés.

_Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas vraiment très conciliant sur la sexualité d'Alec, riposta Jace, méfiant.

_Son homosexualité n'était pas le problème profond mais ça serait trop long à expliquer.

 _«Merci de me rassurer, faiseur de miracles._ » Tapota le pompier, répondant à Magnus avant de reporter son regard sur Raj.

_De ce que j'en sais, oui, dévoila Jace du bout des lèvres. On a des tonnes de papiers à remplir, ça va être ennuyant à mourir. Explique-moi, ça passera le temps.

Raj hésita avant de se lancer. Les deux hommes continuaient à remplir la paperasse, tout en discutant paisiblement.

Clary regarda Jace au loin. Ils parlaient à bâtons rompus avec Raj, ce qui était surprenant mais il était aussi plus souriant et détendu. Jace était à nouveau en accord avec lui-même.

* * *

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de fini. Et une fiction qui approche de plus en plus de sa fin.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis.**

 **Bisous et à bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Et oui, l'avant-dernier chapitre est là. Vous pouvez nous fouetter pour cette très longue, trop longue pause. Les choses sont ainsi nous n'avons pu faire mieux._

 _J'en profite pour préciser et c'est très important, que le dernier chapitre sera entièrement écrit par PumpkinSpy. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'écris clairement pas du tout en ce moment, ce qui explique le manque de mise à jour. Donc PumpkinSpy mettra le point final à cette histoire._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à nous soutenir et à nous lire dans cette aventure._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **8**.

 **Deux mois plus tard.**

_ Expirez lentement, demanda Fury en pliant la jambe d'Alec et en la remontant vers son bassin. Et maintenant, inspirez.

Alec s'exécuta et grimaça quand le médecin s'appuya sur sa jambe pour forcer le muscle à travailler.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ? Est-ce douloureux ?

_ Pas vraiment, souffla Alec. C'est plus comme une gène. Ça tire. C'est les courbatures le plus douloureux la nuit.

_ C'est une très bonne chose Alec, sourit Fury. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir et on va pouvoir passer aux barres parallèles dans la salle d'exercices.

Alec acquiesça, se redressa en position assise avant de lancer un regard mauvais au déambulateur posé près de la table d'examen.

A certains moments, son fauteuil lui manquait. Avec lui, Alec n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts. C'était sa solution de facilité. Son fauteuil roulant était en quelque sorte devenu une part de lui-même. Et lui qui désespérait de pouvoir le quitter un jour s'était retrouvé totalement terrifié de pouvoir enfin le quitter.

Bien sûr il pouvait toujours l'utiliser quand la douleur se faisait trop présente ou pendant les journées repos mises en place par le kiné.

Le docteur Fury l'attendait patiemment et ne montrait aucun signe d'irritabilité. Leurs débuts avaient été houleux mais Alec savait que Fury n'était pas un mauvais médecin, c'était même tout le contraire. Il ne prenait jamais de pincettes pour s'exprimer et ne montrait aucun signe de pitié envers ces patients.

Ces patients étaient pour lui des êtres normaux et autonomes. Et après bien des heurts, Alec avait appris à l'écouter et à ne plus se confronter à lui à chaque paroles émises. Cela avait été long mais c'était à Fury qu'il devait ses progrès. C'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait à nouveau se tenir debout sur ses deux jambes et réapprendre à marcher.

Le médecin, Steve de son prénom, était investi, patient et toujours pragmatique. Il y avait quelque chose qui faisait penser à Alec que le kiné avait vécu une situation similaire à celle qu'il vivait avec Magnus. Mais Steve parlait rarement de sa vie personnelle voir pas du tout et Alec ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Il était aussi très pudique sur sa propre vie intime.

Il arrivait fréquemment que Magnus l'accompagne à ses séances comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui et les deux médecins discutaient souvent ensemble. Magnus était une personne sociable par rapport à lui. Et Alec le soupçonnait d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Steve qu'il ne le prétendait.

_ Alec ?, l'appela Steve en le tirant de ses pensées. Un problème ?

Nerveusement, Alec se mit à triturer l'ourlet de son short. Il apprenait doucement à faire confiance à Steve, à un autre médecin qui n'était pas Magnus.

Son compagnon avait été très clair à ce sujet : il était son petit-ami et certainement pas son médecin. Si Alec avait un problème médical en lien avec sa rééducation, il devait en parler avec le Docteur Fury.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas faire de barres parallèles aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, accepta Steve. Mais il me faut un raison valable.

_ Je... J'ai...

Alec s'étrangla avec ses mots et serra les poings. Pourquoi exprimer ce qu'il ressentait était toujours une épreuve pour lui ?

_ Venez vous installer à mon bureau nous allons discuter, enchaîna Steve en voyant le malaise d'Alec. On peut faire une pause, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Un verre d'eau, souffla Alec en se levant aidé du déambulateur.

Steve prit place sur le second siège aux côtés d'Alec et lui tendit son verre.

_ Est-ce que c'est l'exercice qui vous pose problème ?

_ Non, répondit immédiatement Alec.

_ La salle d'exercices alors ? Être entouré d'autres personnes handicapées ou amputées ?

_ Au contraire, je trouve ces hommes et ces femmes admirables et courageuses.

_ Vous l'êtes aussi Alec, clama Steve. Votre histoire est tout aussi désastreuse que la leur mais vous vous battez aussi.

_ J'avais renoncé, souffla Alec.

_ Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Votre présence ici le prouve. Rien n'est impossible quand on y croit suffisamment.

_ Impossible veut seulement dire réessayer.

_ Exactement, j'aime cette phrase, elle est percutante et pleine d'espoir.

_ C'est ce que je me répétais sans cesse à l'académie de pompiers.

_ Elle pourrait rejoindre mon mur des citations, sourit Steve.

Le mur des citations était un ensemble de phrases écrites au marqueur sur un tableau en verre du médecin. Alec ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur ce pan de mur. Il en connaissait l'origine bien entendu mais n'avait jamais voulu s'en approcher. Chaque patient passé entre les mains du kiné avait laissé une trace de son combat.

_ Habituellement je demande à ce qu'une phrase soit inscrite en fin de thérapie mais je vais faire une entorse à mon règlement pour une fois. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu, je n'oblige personne à participer.

_ Si ça peut inspirer une personne dans le besoin, approuva Alec en s'emparant du marqueur tendu par le médecin.

_ C'est votre phrase à vous de l'inscrire.

Alec inspira, se redressa et avança avec précaution vers le tableau en verre.

 _ **« Impossible veut seulement dire recommencer. »**_

Puis le regard d'Alec se porta sur les différentes paroles prononcées par ces hommes et ces femmes écorchés par la vie.

_ Celle-ci, commença Alec en désignant une citation du doigt. Elle est différente des autres.

 **« Et moi j'écraserai bien mon poing dans votre magnifique dentition. »**

La phrase arracha un sourire à Steve.

_ Mon compagnon après son accident. Il me détestait plus qu'il m'aimait. Un jour il m'a dit cette phrase et ce tableau est né.

_ Il était votre patient ?, hoqueta Alec.

_ Mon tout premier patient, confirma Steve. Je sortais à peine de l'école.

_ Il... Enfin... Il...

_ Il était soldat, blessé au front, une bombe lui a arraché son bras. Il a appris à vivre avec le fait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son bras, à accepter que sa prothèse faisait maintenant partie de lui. Il a fait le deuil d'une partie de lui-même. En un sens Anthony et vous êtes assez semblables.

Alec garda le silence, conscient que le médecin acceptait de lui confier une partie de sa vie. Steve avait fait un geste, c'était à lui maintenant de s'ouvrir, d'accepter de confier pourquoi il refusait un exercice.

D'admettre qu'il avait mal physiquement et mentalement.

_ J'ai mal au dos, avoua Alec en continuant à fixer le cadre.

_ Alec, vous savez qu'après une telle confession je vais devoir vous examiner pour voir d'où provient la douleur.

_ Je sais, chuchota le pompier en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son déambulateur.

_ Venez vous installer sur la table, lui demanda avec douceur Steve. Et quand vous serez prêt, vous retirerez votre t-shirt.

Alec resta figé, assis sur la table d'examen, en proie à de violents tremblements.

_ Votre dos est une partie de vous Alec. Le nouveau vous. Vous devez faire le deuil de la personne que vous étiez, vous ne serez plus jamais l'homme que vous aviez l'habitude d'être. L'explosion du métro vous a changé, c'est normal, c'est humain. Ne cherchez pas à être cet Alec là, soyez vous tout simplement.

_ Et si je n'y parviens pas ?

_ Alec, je ne veux pas vous brusquer et vous forcez à admettre des vérités que vous n'êtes pas prêt à accepter mais je suis médecin, votre médecin et vous souffrez. Je dois voir votre dos, le palper et l'étudier pour comprendre d'où vient le problème, qu'il soit physique ou psychique.

_ Je sais...

_ Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille chercher Magnus ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon dos.

Steve posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec et la serra.

_ Alec, Magnus a déjà vu votre dos. Il sait ce qui se cache sous votre haut. Et il est encore là, avec vous. Votre dos, ce que vous voyez, il ne le voit pas.

_ C'est parce qu'il n'est pas objectif quand ça me concerne. Mes cicatrices, elles sont la preuve que...

_ Que vous êtes un homme exceptionnel. Un homme qui a risqué sa vie pour en sauver d'autres.

_ Un homme qui a tué sa sœur, protesta Alec.

_ Un homme qui a failli mourir en tentant de sauver la vie de sa sœur. Et il serait temps que vous l'acceptiez, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez.

Alec secoua la tête, retira finalement son t-shirt, ferma les yeux et laissa le docteur l'examiner.

(-)

Magnus lança un regard narquois à Alec avant de lui ravir son pion et de le déposer à côté du plateau de jeu. Le pompier leva les yeux au ciel se retenant à grande peine de tirer la langue avec puérilité. Magnus avait commencé à l'initier au Surakarta mais Alec faisait difficilement le poids contre son compagnon, comment le pourrait-il ? Magnus y avait joué toute sa vie.

L'indonésien leur resservit un verre de vin avant de sursauter en entendant Lucky bondir et aboyer quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Magnus se redressa de son fort de coussin qu'il avait installé au sol, s'empara de la bouteille de vin vide, embrassa Alec avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Lucky lui courait entre les jambes et jappait de joie alors que Magnus lui promettait qu'il le sortirait plus tard dans la soirée.

Alors que Magnus vérifiait avec le vendeur si leur livraison était conforme à leur commande, Alec se figea à l'entente des paroles de la chanson qui venait de débuter à la radio. Sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, les larmes se mirent à couler parce que cette chanson était celle d'Izzy. Celle qu'elle avait pour habitude de lui fredonner quand ses pensées étaient moroses. Elle en avait même fait sa sonnerie d'appel juste pour lui.

Cette chanson _c'était eux_ : Alec et Isabelle.

C'était leur lien fraternel presque trop fusionnel.

 _Isabelle..._

Ce bébé qu'on lui avait mis dans les bras et à qui on avait dit qu'il devrait toujours veiller sur elle. Celle à qui il avait tenu la main quand elle commençait à marcher, à qui il avait essuyé ces larmes quand elle pleurait.

Celle qu'il avait protégé toute sa vie. Sa petite sœur qui venait le rejoindre dans son lit la nuit quand Robert s'était montré particulièrement dur envers lui.

 _Isabelle..._

Alec n'eut pas conscience que son corps était secoué de sanglots avant qu'il ne sente sa respiration se bloquer entre deux hoquets et des bras l'entourer avec force.

Par l'Ange, sa petite sœur était morte dans ses bras. Isabelle était morte et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire pour changer ce fait.

Il avait absolument tout fait pour la protéger allant même jusqu'à faire barrage avec son propre corps pour empêcher les flammes de la tuer. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, Isabelle était morte parce qu'elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il n'était qu'un homme, il ne pouvait rien contre le destin et la mort.

Il avait tellement retourné cette journée dans son esprit, il s'était rejoué les événements un nombre incalculable de fois se convainquant lui-même qu'en agissant différemment il aurait réussi à la sauver. Quelle prétention il avait eu. Isabelle avait été une femme altruiste et entêtée. Dès l'instant où elle avait décidé de rester dans ce tunnel de métro, elle avait signé elle-même son destin et Alec n'avait rien pu y faire.

Sa sœur était morte en faisant ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : protéger et aider autrui.

C'était cruel, c'était horrible mais cela ne changerait jamais, peu importe à quel point Alec priait pour cela. Isabelle était partie et il devait maintenant l'accepter. Pour avancer, pour se reconstruire et pour son entourage. Max ne méritait pas son ignorance, Jace ne méritait pas sa colère et Magnus...

_ Magnus..., hoqueta Alec. Ma sœur est morte...

_ Je sais sayang.

_ C'est injuste, souffla Alec en inspirant plusieurs fois.

_ Oui ça l'est, confirma Magnus. Mais tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer ça.

_ Elle me manque tellement.

_ Et elle te manquera toujours mais tu dois lui rendre hommage en continuant à vivre, en te battant chaque jours pour cultiver ton bonheur. Quel meilleur hommage que celui d'être pleinement heureux et d'aimer pour deux ? Vivre, respirer, rire, sourire et aimer pour toi mais aussi pour elle.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, elle était ma force, mon pilier.

_ Moi je sais que tu le peux, tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force Alexander, souffla Magnus en embrassant la tempe de son compagnon. Ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu continues de vivre actuellement, beaucoup aurait déjà renoncé préférant se complaindre dans leur malheur. Tu as lâché prise mais tu as fini par te relever et c'est à mon sens le plus important.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi toi, renifla Alec en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Magnus secoua la tête et se détacha légèrement d'Alec pour lui permettre de l'observer droit dans les yeux. Les beaux yeux bleus d'Alec étaient plus intenses que jamais. Avec douceur, Magnus alla poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon avant de lui sourire.

_ Tu as une image erronée de moi Alexander. Je ne peux nier que j'aime cette image presque parfaite que tu t'es construite de moi mais je suis loin d'être aussi fort que tu le penses. Peut-être est-ce de ma faute, tu as dû croire par mes propos que le deuil de ma mère avait été plus simple mais il n'en est rien.

_ Toi aussi tu étais un sale con pendant cette période ?, tenta de plaisanter Alec alors que Lucky s'installait à ses côtés.

_ Pas vraiment non mais à cette époque là, tu m'aurais détesté. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai sombré sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne saurais réellement t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti. J'étais une coquille vide en quelque sorte. Plus rien ne m'intéressait, pas même mon métier et pourtant j'aime ma profession. J'ai toujours été seul mais je me suis enfermé dans une autre forme de solitude. Il pouvait bien m'arriver n'importe quoi personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Paradoxalement, je me suis mis à sortir, beaucoup. Avec le recul, je pense que je cherchais quelque chose qui me donnerait l'impression d'être toujours vivant, d'être capable de ressentir quelque chose à nouveau. Tout était bon pour ça. L'alcool, les soirées dans les clubs et le sexe. J'ai eu... énormément de partenaires pendant cette période, homme ou femme, peu m'importait. Toi à l'inverse de moi, tu as continué à ressentir des émotions avec plus de force. T'étais un petit con mais tu ne faisais que crier ta peine. Tout était décuplé chez toi. Tu n'as pas abandonné, tu as juste choisi de te punir pour un fait indépendant de ta volonté. Moi, je voulais seulement ressentir encore mon cœur, avoir l'impression qu'il battait encore pour autre chose que me maintenir en vie.

Alec garda le silence après la confession de Magnus. Chacun gérait sa souffrance comme il le pouvait, lui-même n'était pas un exemple à suivre en terme de deuil.

L'indonésien n'avait pas tort quand il affirmait qu'il avait une fausse image de lui. Alec avait idéalisé Magnus et l'avait placé sur un piédestal. Entendre l'homme qui l'aimait sous-entendre qu'il avait essayé de se détruire pour se sentir vivant ne le rendait pas différent à ses yeux. Magnus n'était pas parfait, il n'était pas Bouddha mais pour lui, il était parfait. Qu'importe qu'il soit allé coucher à droite et à gauche.

Le plus important était le présent, leur présent. Celui où ils étaient ensembles, celui où Alec parlait enfin de la mort de sa sœur. Et réaliser sa perte et entamer son deuil, Alec aurait voulu le faire avec personne d'autre que Magnus.

Il était dépendant de Magnus, Alec doutait même de pouvoir vivre sans lui. Magnus était son tout. Son oxygène, son cocon de douceur, son chez-lui. Jace était son frère de cœur, Max son cadet et Luke son presque père et pourtant, il les avaient tous repoussé pour n'être qu'avec Magnus, même pendant ces pires moments.

Magnus n'était pas parfait, il le comprenait maintenant, il avait seulement occulté les défauts qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher mais Alec ne l'était pas non plus. Mais ensemble, avec leurs défauts, avec leurs blessures et leurs joies, ils devaient extraordinaires. Magnus était l'homme de sa vie et Alec était prêt à lui consacrer sa vie entière.

Isabelle ne serait peut-être pas là physiquement pour les grands moments de leurs vies mais elle serait toujours présente dans son cœur. Sa sœur était devenue son ange-gardien, elle veillerait toujours sur lui. Tout comme la mère de Magnus veillait sur lui.

_ Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?, demanda avec appréhension Magnus.

_ Non, au contraire, le rassura Alec. Je t'aime Magnus et il n'y a rien chez toi que je trouve repoussant. Tu as géré l'absence de ta mère du mieux que tu le pouvais. Est-ce que tu as vu mon attitude avec vous ? Je n'étais pas mieux non plus.

_ Tu souffrais et tu étais cloué dans un fauteuil roulant.

_ Tu souffrais aussi à cette époque là. Je comprends maintenant qu'occulter la mort d'Isabelle n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. C'est encore dur, je réalise à peine que je viens de l'admettre mais...

_ Mais tu te sens libérer d'un poids. Cette chanson t'a mis devant un fait que tu refusais d'admettre.

_ Il me faudra du temps pour réussir à parler d'elle sans avoir envie de pleurer mais oui, j'en avais besoin. J'ai été bête.

_ Non, il n'y a pas de manuel pour gérer ce genre de situation. Tu as fait de ton mieux et je suis fier de toi, fier du chemin que tu as accompli ces derniers mois.

_ C'est à toi que je le dois.

_ Non Alexander, c'est seulement à toi que tu le dois.

_ Embrasse-moi Magnus, souffla Alec.

(-)

Alec avait pris la bonne décision. Il le savait au fond de lui. Ce poids qu'il ressentait et qui lui comprimait les tripes s'évaporait progressivement. Il allait de l'avant. Pourtant malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas le courage de parcourir ces quelques mètres seul. Pas encore. Cela allait venir mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait en sécurité dans ce taxi.

Le chauffeur était d'ailleurs sympathique et Alec avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu sans réussir à resituer où. Il était aussi d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, le pompier n'était pas certain qu'il n'aurait pas flippé si un parfait inconnu lui avait demandé de le conduire dans un cimetière en pleine nuit.

Quitter les bras de Magnus avait été une véritable épreuve et Alec ne doutait pas que son compagnon l'aurait lui-même conduit s'il l'avait réveillé. Mais Alec avait besoin de le faire seul, de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était encore capable de prendre la vie à bras le corps et de se battre pour s'en sortir. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il pouvait se relever après avoir touché le fond.

Besoin de redevenir l'homme qu'il était. Ou du moins en partie. Et cela commençait par cette étape. Isabelle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Sa sœur qui l'avait quitté de la plus brutale des façons et à qui il n'avait pu et voulu dire au revoir.

Il ressentait le besoin de se recueillir sur sa tombe, de lui raconter sa vie actuelle, de lui parler de Magnus et de leur relation. Lui raconter comment il envisageait son avenir avec cet homme extraordinaire. De lui avouer en murmurant qu'il en était arrivé à un stade où il se voyait passer un anneau au doigt de Magnus et de l'appeler son mari et d'adopter des enfants avec lui. C'était un projet fou et peut-être encore trop tôt pour vraiment l'envisager mais Alec était certain qu'il ferait tout pour que jamais la flamme entre eux ne s'éteigne. Avouer à sa sœur qu'il avait trouvé la personne qui était faite pour lui et qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il l'était, qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

Il voulait aussi lui parler de son attitude envers Max, Jace et les autres. Il pouvait aisément imaginer Izzy lui frapper l'arrière du crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il avait été un connard, il avait abandonné son petit frère et son frère de cœur. Il n'avait aucune excuse et allait s'employer à partir de maintenant à se faire pardonner.

Il voulait se recueillir seul mais dans le même temps il voulait aussi sentir une présence rassurante derrière lui, prête à le soutenir s'il devait s'effondrer. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait pleuré la mort de sa sœur, la blessure était encore à vif et douloureuse !

Alors avant qu'il n'ait réellement le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser son comportement, Alec envoya un seul message et resta les poings serrés et les bras enroulés autour de lui jusqu'à recevoir une réponse.

Réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. _10 minutes_.

Il avait dix minutes en tête à tête avec Isabelle avant que son fidèle acolyte de toujours ne le rejoigne. Alors après une grande inspiration, le pompier ouvrit la portière et accepta l'aide du chauffeur qui lui proposait de lui amener son déambulateur. Alec était trop épuisé pour protester et refuser de l'aide. S'il avait été capable de plier et porter son fauteuil roulant, il l'aurait volontiers choisi à la place de sa seconde paire de jambes.

Alec remercia le chauffeur, le paya et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre. Le chauffeur, Dopinder de prénom après qu'il se soit présenté, lui certifia qu'il attendrait qu'il ne soit plus seul pour partir. Le pompier grimaça face aux paroles de ce parfait inconnu mais Dopinder le rassura en lui promettant de rester dans sa voiture. Il ne voulait juste pas le laisser seul dans un cimetière en pleine nuit.

Le pompier acquiesça avant de prendre doucement la direction de la tombe de sa sœur. Il connaissait son emplacement...

Alec venait à peine d'arriver quand il entendit le crissement caractéristique du camion qui s'arrêtait. Jace en descendit en tenue et referma la portière avant de le rejoindre en courant.

Alec ne pouvait les voir dans la pénombre mais il était persuadé que les membres de son équipe étaient agglutinés devant les vitres pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu sa famille de cœur ? Des mois et des mois à refuser de les voir et de leur parler. Même quand Ragnor les avait convoqué, Alec avait refusé de les affronter. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter la pitié dans leurs regards.

Jace vint se poster à ses côtés, croisa les bras et garda le silence. Soutien silencieux et fidèle présence à ces côtés, Alec ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'avoir mis sur son chemin ce petit garçon à la maternelle et d'en avoir fait son plus fidèle ami.

Son frère de cœur avait tout vécu à ces côtés. L'ignorance de Robert et ces espérances trop grandes. Son coming-out. Le parcours semé d'embûches à l'académie des pompiers. La mort d'Isabelle et son handicap. Jace lui avait même fait sa toilette plus d'une fois...

Magnus était peut-être son âme-sœur mais Jace était son autre pilier, la moitié de qui il était. Il s'était construit avec lui, appris à être un homme bien avec son fidèle acolyte. D'une certaine manière, Alec lui devait tout.

Alors quand il alla poser sa main sur le bras de Jace et le serra, le pompier garda le silence et passa un bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

_ Elle me manque, avoua Alec.

_ Elle nous manque à tous, confirma Jace.

_ Merci d'avoir été là le jour de son enterrement, d'avoir pris mon rôle auprès de Max ces derniers mois.

_ C'est mon rôle non ? Prendre ta relève quand tu ne peux pas être présent. Je serais toujours là pour toi jusqu'à la fin.

_ Je t'en ai demandé plus que je ne l'aurais dû... J'en ai oublié que toi aussi tu étais affecté par sa mort. Combien de fois tu m'as aidé à aller faire peur à ces petits copains au lycée, évoqua avec nostalgie le pompier.

_ Et les nuits blanches qu'on faisait tous les 3 dans le même lit à refaire le monde, sourit Jace.

_ Tu te souviens quand on a dû aller acheter ces trucs de fille la toute première fois !, s'esclaffa Alec. Au lieu d'appeler maman, c'est moi qu'elle appelle !

_ C'était une sacré boule d'énergie, sourit Jace.

_ C'est elle qui t'a présenté Clary, elle a su de suite qu'entre vous ça collerait, avoua avec tendresse Alec.

Jace resserra son étreinte. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu la même relation avec Isabelle qu'il pouvait avoir avec Alec mais elle avait été sa plus vieille amie. Alec était son frère de cœur mais Isabelle était incontestablement sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient traversé trop de choses ensemble pour ne pas être intrinsèquement liés.

_ Elle serait heureuse de te savoir avec Magnus.

_ Elle aurait approuvé tu pense ?

_ Elle a adoré Magnus dès le début, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne succombiez l'un à l'autre. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il était le bon pour toi.

_ Et elle avait raison, chuchota Alec en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Maïa s'en veut tu sais, dévoila subitement Jace. Elle se croit coupable de cette tragédie. Et elle pense que tu lui en veux aussi.

_ C'est faux. Elle m'a écrit mais c'était au tout début et... Et j'ai fini par déchirer sa lettre un jour sous le coup de colère. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, elle n'est pas responsable de la mort d'Izzy. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs.

_ Magnus est vraiment un faiseur de miracles, pouffa Jace. Il a réussi là où tout le monde s'est cassé les dents.

_ S'il était là, il te dirait qu'il n'y est pour rien.

_ Il y ait un peu pour quelque chose quand même, contra Jace.

_ Je suis de ton avis.

Jace ferma les yeux et remercia mentalement Magnus pour lui avoir rendu son frère. Son Alec était de retour, il l'avais compris à l'instant où il l'avait vu debout devant la tombe d'Isabelle. Droit, campé sur ses deux jambes et fier. L'homme fier et indestructible était de retour. Le deuil touchait à sa fin, Alec s'était relevé parce qu'il avait accompli la phase la plus importante : l'acceptation. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place que se soit à la caserne ou dans leurs vies.

_ Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?, proposa Jace presque effrayé de proposer à Alec de monter dans leur camion.

_ Je préférerais aller à la caserne, dévoila Alec. J'ai du monde à voir et des excuses à présenter.

_ Alors en route lieutenant, sourit Jace. Et rassure ton homme qui m'a littéralement inondé de textos quand il t'a entendu quitter l'appart !

(-)

Seul Sebastian avait accompagné Jace durant leur sortie, une entorse au règlement qu'Alec avait préféré taire trop ému et heureux de pouvoir grimper à nouveau dans son camion. L'amour et la dévotion qu'il portait à sa profession l'avait submergé comme au premier jour.

Être un pompier lui manquait. Courir dans des feux et sauver des vies, c'était qui il était au plus profond de lui-même.

Et le camion était resté tel qu'il l'avait quitté. L'attrape-rêve sur le rétro intérieur était toujours là, la figurine de Vaiana de Jordan sur le tableau de bord aussi, les stickers Marvel de Sebastian. Ces petits objets qui avaient fait son quotidien durant de nombreuses années.

Installé sur le siège passager, Alec observait les rues de New-York défiler devant ces yeux se sentant de plus en plus serein à mesure que les rues familières laissaient place à la caserne au style gothique qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin.

Cette caserne était comme une seconde maison pour beaucoup d'entre eux et particulièrement pour Alec. Il avait grandi entre ces murs. Enfant, adolescent et adulte, Alec n'avait toujours connu que ces murs et d'une certaine manière les retrouver lui insufflait un sentiment d'espoir et de joie qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Sebastian sauta de son siège et couru vers la porte menant à leur salle commune tandis que Jace aidait Alec à descendre du camion.

_ Hey les gars ! Le lieutenant est là !, hurla Sebastian avec joie.

Un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre alors que les membres de la caserne 3 se ruaient dans le garage pour venir à leur rencontre.

_ Lieutenant !, s'écria Aline en lui sautant presque au cou.

_ Mon lieutenant !, cria à son tour Jordan.

Alec les accueillit avec joie ne cherchant pas à retenir ces larmes. Voir les membres de son équipe tenter de tous lui parler en même temps l'exaspérait et l'attendrissait. Dieu que cette bande d'énergumènes lui avait manqué.

Autant que faire se peut, Alec les rassura, répondit à leurs questions et rigola avec eux. Qu'importe que ces bras le fasse souffrir à force de soutenir son poids. Il était entouré de ses amis et d'une partie de sa famille.

Très vite, les membres de son équipe se mirent à comparer le travail de Jace au sien et Alec ne put retenir ces rires en entendant les anecdotes que son meilleur ami s'était bien gardé de lui confier.

Aline ne cessait de souligner que Jace faisait souvent son Alec, tandis que Jordan se plaignait que leur lieutenant de remplacement puait des pieds et qu'il rêvait de lui envoyer ces bottes dans la tête quand il les retirait dans le camion. Aline acquiesçait en se désolant dramatiquement arguant qu'une telle pratique n'était pas permise quand Alec dirigeait le camion. Sebastian entreprit de lui raconter comment Jace avait par mégarde renverser la cafetière de café sur la dizaine de rapports que Raj et lui étaient en train de remplir.

Jace pestait, levait les yeux au ciel mais les laissait faire trop heureux de voir Alec rire et sourire. Raj alla se poster à ces côtés et observa lui aussi son ancien collègue.

_ Ça fait du bien de le voir ici, n'est-ce pas ?, lança l'air de rien Jace.

_ Oui, confirma Raj.

_ Tu devrais saisir l'occasion de t'expliquer avec lui. Si on a réussi à mettre les choses à plat tous les deux sans en venir aux mains, tu peux le faire avec Alec.

_ On le fera un jour, sourit Raj. Mais pas ce soir, je vais être papa, Lydia vient de m'appeler, elle a perdu les eaux.

Jace se figea avant d'éclater de rire faisant interrompre les discussions.

_ Raj va être papa !, s'écria Jace. Qui est partant pour l'escorter en camion et les amener Lydia et lui à l'hôpital ?

Étrangement, seuls les membres de l'équipe échelle acceptèrent. Voir que son équipe se désolidarisait de lui ne l'attrista pas plus que ça. Après tout, une fois le procès terminé Raj devrait se constituer une nouvelle équipe de confiance.

Jace poussa Raj vers le camion, chacun grimpant à tour de rôle. Tout à leur excitation, Alec crut bon de leur rappeler d'emporter équipement et radio au cas où la caserne serait appelée pour une intervention. Un _'Oui lieutenant'_ retentit dans le garage faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Alec. Y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

_ Alec tu viens ?, demanda Jace en ouvrant la porte du camion.

_ Allez lieutenant comme au bon vieux temps !, enchérit Sebastian.

_ On te déposera sur le chemin du retour, insista Aline.

_ Lieutenant, pleurnicha presque Jordan en faisant la moue.

Alec secoua la tête et était sur le point de refuser quand Raj ressortit du camion pour faire quelques pas vers lui.

_ Lightwood, tu vas monter dans ce camion et avant que ma femme décide d'accoucher dans notre salon de notre petite fille !

Et cela suffit à le convaincre sous les cris victorieux des autres.

(-)

Dans un long couloir couvert de photos de valeureuses équipes de pompiers, Alec accompagné de Magnus et de sa mère, attendait d'être appelé pour son procès qui l'opposait à Underhill. Ragnor était déjà rentré dans la salle d'audience avec l'avocat de Tom qui s'avérait être le père de Sebastian. Ce dernier ne pouvait donc témoigner en faveur d'Alec. Ragnor pour autant, trouvait que ce contrecoup ne portait pas à conséquence.

C'était la première fois qu'Alec rentrait dans ce haut lieu qu'était la Haute Autorité des pompiers et c'était pour une affaire qui n'avait nul lieu d'être. Même si le pompier savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, un stress immense l'envahissait. Magnus à ses côtés, tenait une de ses mains, la parcourant du bout des doigts dans des caresses volatiles. Maryse regardait d'un air mauvais, son ex-mari quelques mètres plus loin, qui lissait le col de la veste de costume d'Underhill. Robert la débectait plus que tout à cet instant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui devait avoisiner la cinquantaine.

_Messieurs Lightwood et Underhill, veuillez rentrer, demanda-t-il dans un geste ample du bras.

Alec se leva, s'appuyant sur son déambulateur et souffla un grand coup. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de pompiers, qu'il portait lors des cérémonies. Maryse lui sourit et lui embrassa les joues. Puis Magnus s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Je t'aime. Ragnor assure, tu vas ressortir de cette salle, blanchi et je serais là à t'attendre, murmura le médecin, son front posé contre celui d'Alec.

Le couple fit fi des commentaires haineux de Robert qu'ils entendaient au loin. Alec fit un dernier sourire à ses proches avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

(-)

Ragnor l'attendait, le dossier qu'il avait monté pour Alec, étalé sur la table devant lui. Le pompier s'assit au côté de son avocat.

_Underhill va être auditionné en premier, ça te laisse un peu de temps pour souffler. Et je ne compte pas le ménager pendant mon contre-interrogatoire.

Alec opina, il avait toute confiance en Ragnor. Ce dernier s'était montré attentif et efficace lors de leurs rendez-vous précédents, si l'avocat ne gagnait pas ce procès, personne ne le pourrait. Alec savait que Ragnor s'était investi corps et âme pour monter un dossier en béton armé. Il se doutait que cela tenait en partie au fait que Magnus était le meilleur ami de l'avocat.

_Je suis Malcolm Fade, magistrat travaillant sous l'égide de la Haute Autorité des pompiers. Je déclare ouvert le procès opposant Monsieur Tom Underhill à Monsieur Alexander Lightwood.

Les deux avocats présentèrent rapidement leur client, leur fonction et les tenants de cette affaire. Chacun défendant avec ferveur leur point de vue. Puis l'heure fut à l'interrogatoire, et le stress d'Alec augmenta d'un cran. L'avocat de Tom allait tout faire pour présenter son client comme une victime, c'était le jeu mais un jeu écœurant.

_Monsieur Underhill, veuillez prêter serment. Prêtez-le en connaissance de cause, je vous rappelle que tout parjure est durement condamné par la loi à hauteur de 75 000 dollars d'amende et une peine de prison de cinq ans.

Ragnor sourit, satisfait de ce petit rappel à la loi, qu'il avait chaudement recommandé au juge.

Tom opina, il posa sa main gauche sur la Bible, tendue par l'auxiliaire de justice et leva sa main droite.

_Je jure de parler sans haine et sans crainte, de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

_Très bien, maître Morgenstern, la parole est à vous, déclara le magistrat.

_Merci, Monsieur le Juge.

L'avocat s'avança vers son client, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

_Tom, je peux vous appeler Tom ?

_Oui, répondit Underhill.

La fébrilité se sentait dans ses épaules tendues et ses yeux fuyants ceux d'Alec, qui lui, le toisait, le regard noir de colère contenue.

_Pouvez-vous nous expliquer les attitudes que Monsieur Lightwood a eues à votre égard ?

_Il m'a harcelé régulièrement. En tenant des propos déplacés ou en ayant des gestes inappropriés.

_Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

_Il me disait ce qu'il voudrait me faire, me mettait des mains aux fesses, se touchait devant moi et bien d'autres actes tout aussi répréhensibles.

_Dans quels endroits avait-il ce genre d'attitude ?, questionna l'avocat d'une voix douce.

_Souvent dans son bureau à l'abri de tous. Jamais devant ses amis. De rares fois devant Dieudonné et Heidi. Il pensait sans doute, qu'ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

Les réponses étaient travaillées soigneusement pour que personne ne puisse dédouaner Alec, personne ne l'ayant soi-disant vu agir. Ragnor pinçait les lèvres mais n'était pas impressionné, tandis qu'Alec se sentait nauséeux.

_Quand ces agissements ont commencé ?

_I mois mais tout s'est accentué par la suite.

_Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à votre supérieur, Monsieur Luke Garroway ?

_Il considère Alec comme son fils, je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de mes plaintes.

_Et Monsieur Garroway a une relation avec la mère de l'accusé ?

_Objection, s'écria Ragnor en se levant. La vie sentimentale de Monsieur Garroway n'est pas un argument recevable.

-Objection retenue, dit le magistrat.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes, Ragnor aux aguets ne laissait rien passer et plusieurs de ses objections avaient été retenues.

Ragnor se leva, quand ce fut l'heure du contre-interrogatoire, il ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

_Tom, veuillez expliquer à tout le monde, la relation que vous entreteniez avec Alec ?

_Nous étions...sex-friends, lâcha Underhill à contre-coeur.

_Vous aviez donc des relations sexuelles consenties ?

_La plupart du temps, murmura Tom.

_Donc vous accusez Monsieur Ligthwood de viols ?

_Non, contra Tom.

_C'est ce que dit votre phrase. Si vos relations sexuelles étaient seulement consenties « la plupart du temps ». Vous a-t-il violé ? Dans ce cas-là, il vous faut porter plainte.

_Il ne m'a pas violé.

_Très bien. Donc toutes vos relations sexuelles étaient consenties ?

_Pleinement, lâcha Tom, le rouge aux joues.

_Vous reprochez à Monsieur Lightwood de vous toucher les fesses, c'est bien cela ?

_Oui.

_Ce n'était pas un jeu entre partenaires ? Avec mon compagnon, une petite main taquine aux fesses est toujours bienvenue.

_Objection. La vie de Maître Fell et ses pratiques n'apportent rien.

_Objection retenue, concéda le juge.

_En quoi cette main aux fesses consistait en une agression?

_Je n'en voulais pas.

_En avez-vous parlé avec Alec ?

_Non.

_Lui avez-vous montré avec des gestes sans équivoque ? En repoussant sa main, par exemple.

_Non.

_Comment alors que vous entreteniez une relation purement sexuelle, Monsieur Lightwood pouvait-il savoir que ce geste vous gênait ?

_Ça va de soi, répondit Tom.

_Il va falloir une réponse plus poussée, s'agaça Ragnor.

_Je ne sais pas, se crispa Underhill.

Tom sentait tout raisonnement le quitter, acculé par Ragnor qui ne le lâchait pas.

_Comment Monsieur Lightwood pouvait savoir si même vous, vous n'avez pas les réponses.

L'avocat laissa un blanc avant de reprendre.

_ Il y a quelques mois, Alec a mis à votre relation de sex friends, comment l'avez-vous vécu ?

_J'étais malheureux, concéda Tom. Je désirais plus avec lui.

_Avez-vous compris pourquoi Alec voulait stopper cette relation ?

_Non, ses explications ne m'ont pas convaincu. Mais j'ai compris que cela avait à voir avec Magnus Bane.

La colère s'entendait dans la voix d'Underhill, il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette vérité.

_Son compagnon actuel, monsieur le Juge, signala Ragnor. N'est-il pas normal de vouloir arrêter une relation basée sur le sexe, si on trouve l'amour ?

_J'aimais Alec, hurla presque Tom.

_Mais lui non. Ça vous a mis en colère ?

_Objection. Maître Fell profite de l'état émotionnel de mon client.

_Ma question est pertinente. La colère entraîne parfois de mauvaises décisions, renchérit Ragnor.

_Poursuivez Maître Fell, accepta le magistrat.

_Répondez Tom.

_Oui, j'étais en colère.

_Avez-vous tenu ces accusations de harcèlement sexuel contre Alec à cause de cette colère ?, demanda Ragnor, calmement.

_Non.

_Pouvez-vous alors pour chaque accusation me donner les dates et leur déroulé ? Votre déposition est floue sur ces questions, pointa Ragnor, en récupérant des feuilles stabilotées sur sa table qu'il tendit au juge. Il n'y a jamais de date précise, ni de détails pourtant de tels actes ont dû laisser une trace dans votre esprit.

_Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, lâcha Underhill avant de devenir blême.

_Drôle de choix de réponse. Veuillez-le noter, Monsieur le Juge. Cela ressemble à une affaire montée de toutes pièces par un homme éconduit. J'ai terminé.

Underhill put se rasseoir à sa table avec son avocat, il se fit tout petit sous les regards noirs d'Heidi et Malachi. Ces derniers savaient qu'ils allaient devoir rattraper les erreurs de Tom.

Alec fut appelé et jura comme Tom de dire toute la vérité.

Ragnor commença son interrogatoire, lançant un regard confiant à Alec.

_Alec, pourquoi avoir commencé une relation de sex friends avec Tom ?

_Beaucoup d'alcool un soir et une solitude immense.

_Il vous aidait à combler cette solitude ?

_Pas vraiment mais le sexe a toujours fait du bien.

Le pompier rougit à cette déclaration.

_C'est vrai, attesta Ragnor dans un rire. Pensez-vous avoir eu des propos ou gestes déplacés envers Tom ?

_Jamais. Toutes ces accusations sont mensongères.

_Avez-vous déjà été seuls dans votre bureau, à l'abri des regards ?

_C'est arrivé mais toujours la porte grande ouverte. La seule fois où elle a été fermée, c'est quand je l'ai informé que je mettais fin à notre relation.

_Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvés seuls dans une pièce avec Tom, Malachi et Heidi ?

_Jamais. J'évitais Malachi et Heidi, ils soutiennent mon père et ce dernier ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Nos relations sont plus que conflictuelles.

Le ton était tranchant, le regard noir, la haine se lisait en Alec. Ragnor ne lui reprochait pas cette attitude, il y a certaines blessures qui ne guérissaient jamais tout à fait.

_Pensez-vous que Tom a tenu ses propos pour se venger de votre rupture concernant votre arrangement ?

_Oui, il m'aimait, il désirait construire une relation avec moi. Désir que je n'avais pas. Je sais que je l'ai blessé et j'en suis désolé. Je n'excuse pas en revanche ces accusations mensongères. Mais j'ai ma famille, mon petit copain et mes amis qui me soutiennent et je les remercie de croire en moi, dévoila Alec en regardant ses collègues qui lui sourirent.

_Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour Monsieur Lightwood.

Maître Morgenstern tenta de désarçonner Alec pendant un contre-interrogatoire musclé mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit avec calme. Ragnor l'avait entraîné à ne pas être déstabilisé et cela portait ses fruits. Ragnor était ravi de voir que le juge opinait aux réponses d'Alec.

Après une courte pause, les interrogatoires des témoins eurent lieu. Malachi et Heidi se ridiculisèrent sous la pression de Ragnor, apportant un peu plus de discrédit aux accusations de Tom. De leur côté, Jace, Aline et Jordan apportèrent des éléments probants renforçant l'innocence d'Alec.

Ce fut finalement au tour de Raj, il prêta serment et s'assit. Ragnor débuta, confiant.

_Monsieur Safar-Branwell, comment pouvez-vous décrire vos relations avec Monsieur Lightwood ?

_Inexistantes. Nous étions collègues mais pas amis. Nous étions même plutôt en froid.

_Et pourtant, vous plaidez en sa faveur aujourd'hui ?

_Je reconnais m'être arrêté à l'avis d'un homme concernant Alec. J'admirais Robert Lightwood et sa haine pour son fils m'a pollué longuement. Mais je peux aujourd'hui reconnaître qu'en plus d'être un pompier exemplaire, c'est un homme bien.

_Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu agir comme Monsieur Underhill le décrit ?

_Je sais que non. Il y a quelques mois, Tom m'a demandé le numéro de Robert Lightwood, selon ses propres termes, il voulait détruire Alec. J'ai accepté à cette époque, ce que je regrette. Dès que j'ai entendu parler de cette affaire, j'ai su que c'était son plan de destruction.

Ragnor récupéra une feuille et la tendit au juge.

_Voilà une retranscription de l'échange entre Monsieur Safar-Branwell et Monsieur Underhill, comme se le rappelle Monsieur Safar-Branwell. Il apparaît sans équivoque que ce dernier voulait faire payer Alec. Et quoi de plus affreux, qu'une affaire de harcèlement sexuel. Je pense que nous traitons aujourd'hui simplement le cas d'un homme blessé mais ce genre d'affaire ne se traite pas au tribunal.

_Puis-je rajouter quelque chose ?, demanda Raj.

_Faite Monsieur Safar-Branwell, opina le juge.

_Monsieur Robert Lightwood n'avait qu'un but : faire tomber son fils. Avec Underhill, il avait un instrument parfait, il a profité de l'amour bafoué de Tom pour tenter de briser Alec.

Raj retourna se rasseoir, Alec lui lança un regard de reconnaissance et Raj lui sourit.

_Je vais me retirer avec mes collègues pour prendre une décision.

Le juge sortit suivi de ses deux confrères aussi juges consultants sur l'affaire.

Alec se détendit un peu sur son fauteuil tout comme Ragnor qui lui adressa un sourire confiant.

_Vu nos éléments, je ne sais pas comment le magistrat pourrait te juger coupable, lâcha l'avocat.

_Tu es impressionnant. Magnus a raison, tu es un avocat très talentueux.

_J'aime beaucoup le vin rouge, lança Ragnor avec un clin d'œil. Attendons le jugement pour savoir combien de caisses, tu devras m'offrir.

Après de longues minutes, le magistrat reprit place, instaurant le silence dans la Cour.

_Monsieur Lightwood, veuillez vous lever.

Aidé de son déambulateur, Alec se leva. Ses jambes étaient faibles, son dos le faisait souffrir, il ne savait combien de temps, il pourrait tenir debout. Heureusement, Ragnor le soutint en passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Ce n'était pas une attitude très orthodoxe pour un avocat mais la situation le nécessitait.

_Monsieur Underhill, veuillez vous lever.

Tom s'exécuta, le regard effrayé. Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Il en avait bavé ces derniers mois en partie à cause de Tom, c'était à lui de payer à présent.

_Au vu des interrogatoires et contre-interrogatoires, ma décision est prise. Monsieur Lightwood vous êtes jugé innocent des charges portées contre vous.

Alec soupira de soulagement, alors que Ragnor lui souriait et que des cris de joie résonnaient derrière eux.

_ Silence !, s'écria le juge. Une nouvelle audience aura lieu concernant votre plainte pour dénonciation calomnieuse contre Monsieur Underhill.

Le juge se tourna ensuite vers Tom.

_ Monsieur Underhill, vous êtes jugé coupable de parjure, vous êtes condamné à verser 75 000 dollars d'amende et vous écopez de cinq ans de prison avec sursis. Nous nous reverrons à l'audience pour dénonciation calomnieuse. Monsieur Malachi et Madame McKenzie, je vous condamne également pour parjures. Vous devrez verser 50 000 dollars d'amende. Madame McKenzie, vous êtes également sous le coup de deux ans de prison avec sursis. Monsieur Malachi, ce n'est pas votre première condamnation, au vu vos antécédents pour violences, vous écopez par conséquent de deux ans de prison ferme. L'audience est levée.

Alec s'écroula sur sa chaise, soulagé. Ça y est, cette histoire était derrière lui, il restait l'audience de dénonciation calomnieuse mais il ne serait plus à la place de l'accusé. C'était fini.

Jace se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, le serrant contre lui.

_Il a payé, Alec ! Il a payé !, s'écriait Jace, heureux.

Son sourire amena celui d'Alec et bientôt tous ses collègues étaient autour de lui, l'emportant dans leur joyeuse bonne humeur.

Alec retint Raj, un moment alors que celui-ci se félicitait de l'issu du procès.

_Merci Raj, ton témoignage a certainement beaucoup joué dans la balance, dit Alec avec reconnaissance.

_Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai dit que la vérité, répondis le basané avec un geste désinvolte.

Ragnor s'approcha d'Alec, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ça sera 3 caisses pour moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais Alec était sérieusement prêt à lui offrir, sans Ragnor le procès n'aurait peut-être pas eu le même aboutissement.

_Il y a deux personnes importantes qui t'attendent dehors, rappela l'avocat.

Alec acquiesça, il était plus que temps qu'il annonce la bonne nouvelle à sa mère et Magnus. Aidé de Jace qui le surveillait de près, Alec se dirigea vers la sortie, il était très fatigué et utiliser le déambulateur n'avait rien de reposant.

Maryse et Magnus accoururent vers les pompiers, attendant le verdict.

_Je suis blanchi, dit Alec avec le sourire.

Maryse fondit en larmes et le serra dans ses bras. Suivi de Magnus qui offrit à son petit copain un baiser passionné avant de l'étreindre tendrement.

_Ragnor est vraiment le meilleur, murmura Alec qui profitait de l'étreinte du médecin.

_Il l'est. Il mérite un câlin lui aussi, lâcha Magnus avant de quitter les bras de son petit copain, pour aller enserrer son ami.

Ce dernier grogna mais se laissa faire, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Alec remarqua Robert qui les toisait au loin, la rage brillant ardemment dans ses yeux. Il avait perdu et devait supporter le spectacle de son fils, soutenu par un groupe soudé, aimé par tant de personnes.

_Jace, aide-moi, demanda Alec en désignant son père d'un coup de tête.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Il est temps que je l'affronte.

Alec avait tué nombre de ces démons, réussi à surmonter la perte d'Izzy, il était temps qu'il raye Robert de son existence, qu'il ne soit plus une ombre polluant son futur.

_Fais attention à toi, chaton, dit Maryse en lui caressant la joue avant de laisser Jace assurait Alec qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer, ses jambes s'affaiblissant.

Jace était là en sécurité pour éviter toute chute.

Magnus voulut intervenir en voyant Alec allait vers son père, alors qu'il parlait à Ragnor mais Maryse le retint.

_Il doit le faire seul, expliqua la mère d'une voix douce.

(-)

Alec et Robert étaient face à face, se toisant. Ils étaient dans une petite salle où avocat et client pouvaient s'isoler avant un procès. Alec s'était assis mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écraser son père sous son regard.

Ce n'était pas un père et un fils qui se faisaient face mais deux hommes.

_Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu pourras essayer tant que tu pourras, tu ne m'abattras pas, signifia Alec d'un ton parfaitement calme.

_J'ai déjà réussi à t'abattre de nombreuses fois, Alexander.

Alec serra les poings en entendant son prénom en entier. Prononcé par Magnus, cela lui apportait douceur et amour, prononcé par son père ce n'était que colère et haine.

_Tu m'as blessé mais jamais détruit. J'ai toujours su me relever. J'ai pu compter sur le soutien de Jace, Izzy, Max et bien d'autres. Et maintenant, je peux compter sur l'amour de Magnus, répondit Alec toujours posé et fier, plus fier que jamais.

_Et tu t'en vantes ? Tu es une erreur, Alec.

_Pense le tant que tu veux. J'ai compris que je ne désirais pas ton amour. D'autres m'apportent ce que tu ne sais faire.

_Tu as tué ta sœur, trancha Robert, acide.

Alec prit la phrase comme une gifle mais il avançait quand à ce qui s'était passé avec Izzy. Il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible et il l'acceptait.

_Izzy est morte parce que des bombes ont explosé. Et ne fais pas ton père affecté par la mort de son enfant , tu ne l'es pas.

_Bien sûr que si, j'étais à son enterrement, se récria Robert.

_Tu n'as fait que parader. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Les faux-semblants sont le fondement de ton existence. Sans ça, tu n'es rien. Tu es seul, tu n'as personne. J'ai maman et Max, j'ai Magnus, j'ai Jace, Clary, Jordan, Sebastian, Aline, Raj. Mais toi, qui as-tu ? Malachi et Heidi sont des chiens qui craignent un coup de ta part, Underhill ne te considérait pas, il cherchait juste à se venger de moi.

_Tu crois qu'en te vantant de tes amis ou de ton gigolo, je vais t'envier ?, cracha Robert.

_Je ne le cherche pas. Je voulais juste te rappeler que je n'étais pas seul. Tu peux tout tenter, j'aurais toujours des soutiens derrière moi, Alec se releva.

Ses jambes flageolaient, son dos le suppliciait mais prenant appui sur son déambulateur, il se tint aussi droit qu'il le pu devant son père.

_Je vais passer cette porte et je te rayerai définitivement de mon existence. Et si tu essayes encore une seule fois de t'en prendre à moi ou à un proche, je te ferai vivre l'enfer. J'ai assez pour briser ta précieuse réputation.

Robert ne dit mot, se contentant de toiser Alec avec un regard empli de rage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouva muet, ne sachant que répliquer. Pas parce que les dires de son fils l'atteignaient d'une quelconque façon mais parce qu'il comprit que l'emprise psychologique qu'il avait sur lui était brisée. Ce n'était plus un fils terrorisé qui l'affrontait mais un homme fier de qui il était. Et c'était plus désarçonnant pour Robert que n'importe quel discours.

(-)

La caserne s'était donné rendez-vous au Hunter's Moon pour fêter la victoire. Max, Ragnor, Raphael et Lydia étaient également de la partie.

Alec avait regagné son fauteuil, trop fatigué pour utiliser son déambulateur. Pour la première fois, il ne baissa pas un instant les yeux en constatant que certains regards s'attardaient sur lui. Il avait ses blessures mais elles avaient leur raison d'être et il ne voulait plus les renier.

_Ce connard d'Underhill, j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter à la gorge pendant qu'il témoignait, s'écria Jordan.

Tout le monde renchérit mais Alec s'en désintéressa rapidement. Il porta son attention sur Magnus qui parlait avec Ragnor et Raphael un peu plus loin, il était à couper le souffle ce soir. Si beau avec ce pantalon rouge qui lui faisait des fesses d'enfer et cette chemise fine qu'il avait envie de lui arracher. Son charisme et sa prestance envahissait la pièce.

Alec se sentait libre, enfin. Tous les nuages qui avaient obscurci son horizon n'étaient plus. Il pouvait s'autoriser à vivre pleinement. Et plus que tout, il pouvait s'investir totalement dans son histoire avec Magnus.

_Mec, arrête de le regarder comme ça, il va prendre feu, lança Jace en s'échouant sur une chaise inoccupée.

_Je suis heureux, dit Alec avec un naturel désarmant de sincérité.

_C'est la meilleure des nouvelles de la journée, s'exclama Jace. A ton bonheur !, dit Jace en entrechoquant son verre avec celui de son meilleur ami.

Jace repartit vite, allant danser avec Clary. Magnus apparut à Alec, lui volant un baiser rapide avant de s'asseoir.

_Jace est saoul ?, demanda le médecin.

_Pas loin, répondit Alec dans un rire. C'est bon de le voir ainsi, je lui en ai fait baver, comme à toi.

_Ça appartient au passé, contra Magnus en caressant la joue d'Alec. Avec toute l'agitation autour de toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander. Comment s'est passée la confrontation avec ton père ?, questionna le médecin, soucieux.

_Bien. Je me suis détaché de lui. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, dit Alec.

Il se pencha vers Magnus et l'embrassa tendrement, voulant faire passer son apaisement dans ce baiser. Son petit ami ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui, il allait bien.

Un micro grésillant les tira de leur bulle de tranquillité.

-Mes chers amis enfin je ne connais la plupart d'entre vous que depuis quelques semaines et je vous ai fait déposer dans mon cabinet d'avocats pour aider Alec, ce qui n'est pas la plus chaleureuse des entrées en matière. Mais il est libre, tout le monde avec moi, youyou, s'exclama Ragnor.

_Il est bourré ?, questionna Alec.

_Définitivement, répondit Magnus en explosant de rire alors que la plupart de leurs amis répondaient au cri de Ragnor.

_Je veux profiter de cette ambiance joyeuse et exaltante pour faire une demande.

Ragnor s'avança devant Raphael et posa un genou au sol.

_Raphael Santiago, amour de ma vie, vampire de mes nuits, il aime me mordre, précisa Ragnor en aparté. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon mari ?

Magnus penchait sur le fait que Raphael avait une furieuse envie de se fondre avec le sol mais il accepta du bout des lèvres et recevoir dans ses bras un Ragnor, ivre de joie et ivre tout court, eu le mérite de le décrisper.

Alec riait, une de ses mains blotties dans celles de Magnus. Le médecin l'embrassa et lui murmura.

_Si on s'éclipsait ?

_C'est une merveilleuse idée.

Discrètement enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent, les deux hommes prirent le large pour profiter d'un moment à deux.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

L _e prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier et clôtura cette histoire. Si un tome 2 vous intéresse ou des chapitre bonus, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça motivera peut-être PumpkinSpy à bosser là-dessus._

 _Bisous à tous ! A bientôt !_


End file.
